


A Knight's Guide to Falling in Love

by anarchycox



Series: Knitter Eggsy Universe [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Harry as Arthur, Knitting, M/M, Merwin, Nerves, Romance, bors/ofc, eggsy ships it, ever changing eyepatch, later in life romance, merlin and harry are bffs, roxy/OFC, silliness, they all ship it, well meaning friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:19:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 70,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night 3 years after V-Day Percival stops by to visit Harry, feeling a little lost. Harry offers companionship and soon a weekly dinner starts between two friends. Only one day Eggsy sticks his nose in and makes Harry realize that maybe he wants more. </p><p>How hard can it be to start a real relationship. For the first time. In his 50s. While saving the world. And being teased by a pain in the ass best friend. And offered advice by a mid 20s protege. And his scary knitting circle.</p><p>Harry is doomed.</p><p>(Chapters 1 and 2 are a copy and paste from Wrapped in Wool for context)</p><p>It is best not to read this until you've reached Chapter 20 in Wrapped in Wool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue (excerpt from chapter 13 of WiW)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ana_Kagetsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_Kagetsu/gifts), [Sheepie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheepie/gifts).



> This is for all of you who requested this spin off. I hope that you enjoy the quiet romance of these two men.

Harry was at home and asleep, as he tended to be at 1am if there wasn't an important mission going on.

But he was alerted that someone was approaching his front door. He sighed, if Eggsy and Merlin had one of their dust ups and Eggsy was coming to crash on his couch...well Harry would let him in.

Still he grabbed a gun and walked quietly down the steps. It was a very polite knock at the door, a rap that was a Kingsman code for all is safe.

He opened the door and saw Percival on his step.

"I apologize for the late hour Arthur, but I find myself at a loss and could use some assistance." Percival looked out of sorts, hair not combed, tie askew.

Harry gestured towards his living room. He brought Percival a drink. 

"Thank you." Percival said. He put the drink down without taking a sip.

Harry unfolded the blanket Eggsy made him last Christmas and put it over Percival's lap. He untied the agent's shoes and slipped his prized bunny slippers onto the man's feet.

Percival smiled a little and looked at Arthur. Did a double take.

"A bit grim isn't that sir?" He gestured to today's eye patch. Eggsy had stitched a bull's eye onto it.

Harry smiled, "I was feeling a little off today too, though I couldn't figure out why."

"Lancelot died 3 years ago today." Percival finally took that sip.

And Harry realized why his agent was on his couch.

Harry poured himself a drink and sat across from Percival. He raised it in silent toast.

They didn't say anything, just sat there, and Percival slowly felt his tension ease. He looked at the floppy bunny ears on his feet.

"Can you imagine what it would have been like if James and Eggsy had ever worked together?"

Harry shuddered in horror at the idea, "We would have had to kept them on separate continents."

"I made this scarf. Only after I was done did I realize that I made it to look like James's favourite hideous plaid." Percival didn't cry, he was past that, but the hurt lingered.

"The women in Eggsy's circle are quite pleased with your talent you know. They took away my knitting supplies. Said it was unfair for innocent yarn to suffer that way."

Percival laughed at the look of outrage on Arthur's face.

"They suggested I actually take up spinning my own yarn, that I have the hands and patience for it."

Harry glowered a little, "Of course they did, you are their favourite."

"Oh I don't know about that sir. I see the Kingsman accounts, I know you've given them all extra security and Mrs. Carson received an interest free loan to remodel the shop. I'd imagine they have a soft spot for you as well."

"I'm sure I don't know what you are talking about." Harry tried for severe, it came out fond.

"Of course sir, my apologies." Percival finished his drink. "I also beg your pardon for the lateness of the hour. I'll let you be."

Percival began to slip the bunny slippers off.

"Michael. I have a very comfortable guest bed. Use it tonight." 

Harry hadn't called him by his given name in fifteen years.

Percival accepted without complaint. Harry lead him upstairs and gave him a spare set of pajamas. Another Eggsy blanket lay on the bed.

"Merlin is lucky to have the lad."

Harry snorted a little, "You haven't had to listen to the music he likes."

"James had dreadful taste. I miss it. I miss him Harry."

"Get some rest." Harry said quietly.

The next morning over tea, Percival was more composed and gave his thanks and was ready to take his leave.

Harry walked him to the door. They politely shook hands.

"Michael, I mean this sincerely. You are welcome at anytime."

"Thank you sir."

Percival left.

A week later he showed up with takeaway and his knitting. It became a weekly ritual.

 


	2. Sleepover at Harry's (same as chapter 15 WiW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> repeat of chapter 15 from wrapped in wool. next chapter will have new stuff.

Harry had come to look forward to Thursday nights. Percival brought amusing takeaway and Harry always tried to shock him with his latest eye patch. He had a lovely bottle of red open and breathing, and a fire prepped. He was also hoping it would be one of the rare times Percival stayed over, he had found an amusing waffle iron and wanted to experiment in the morning.

Thus he was a little more chipper than usual when he opened the front door. Percival was early.

He immediately deflated.

"Eggsy, no." Harry sighed. He tried then to pull himself back up, look stern, but it was marred by the My Little Pony eye patch Daisy had made him in art class.

"Eggsy, yes?" Eggsy said hopefully. He was shivering a little being out in just a grandpa cardigan he had made for himself as a lark but desperately loved.

"I have plans." Harry replied.

Eggsy made his eyes big and even added in a whimper.

Harry tugged him in.

"You have a mother, you have Roxy. Why don't you bother them?"

"Mum took Daisy to Disney and Roxy is moping 'cause Sarah's away on a business trip." Eggsy strode into the house, headed for the living room. Harry tried to steer him towards the kitchen.

"Jamal? You are aware I am Merlin's friend first, he should be the one coming to me when you two have a disagreement." 

Eggsy just kept going towards the living room, as usual there was no stopping him. "Jamal works nights right now, made his way up to supervisor."

"Good for him." Harry said, "Still, I don't think."

"Harry," Eggsy paused and looked at the room, "why this place set up for romance?"

"It isn't."

"Tis."

"Tisn't"

"Tis."

"Tisn't." Harry swore inside his head, "I am expecting company however. And I don't mean to be curt, but would you just leave?"

Of course the doorbell rang.

Eggsy grinned and bolted for the door. Harry missed as he tried to grab the boy. He still had problems with depth perception when in a rush.

"Hey!" Eggsy said as he yanked open the door. His jaw dropped at the sight of Percival in casual trousers and a sweater carrying what smelled like Thai.

Percival was as unshakable as ever. "Good evening, Galahad, are you joining us for dinner?"

"No." Harry quickly said.

"Yes." Eggsy rejoined.

"Very good. I'll just go get plates and the like from the kitchen and meet you in the living room." Percival walked through the house casually, easily.

Once he was out of sight Harry dragged Eggsy into the living room. "You will eat fast and make your regrets." He hissed.

Eggsy was grinning like a loon, his fight with Merlin was right now forgotten. "Harry, you trying to get a leg over with Percival?"

"Of course not." 

Eggsy was horrid, "Harry and Percival sitting in a tree,"

Harry shut his eyes and prayed for patience. "We are not in a relationship. Percival came over one night, lonely, missing his Lancelot and we talked. Soon we started having weekly dinners. If enough wine is consumed, he will make use of my guest room."

Eggsy looked at the living room again, "Come on bruv, you can't tell me you aren't trying to get a leg over."

"Eggsy, when you get to be our age, and are alone, sometimes simple companionship is a wonderful and precious thing." Harry could hear Percival coming, "Please, be kind dear boy."

Three hours later Harry was wondering why he hadn't taken Merlin up on the offer to have a laser fake eye installed as Percival and Eggsy were happily settled in on the couch and knitting. Harry wasn't even sure where the yarn appeared from.

He took another gulp of his scotch, the wine long gone, mostly consumed by Eggsy.

"So tell me about you and Lancelot then, how long was you together? What was he like? Tell me about this mission on a private island that he and Bors did that if you mention makes Merlin's right eye twitch?"

Percival opened his mouth to begin the epic tale.

"Oh really, that's enough." Harry complained. "If we are to have story hour shouldn't you be in pajamas, perhaps with Roxy here as well and you braiding her hair?" Harry shouldn't have had that second scotch.

Harry was pouring a fourth scotch. Who knew that Eggsy and Roxy had matching Superman and Supergirl pajamas? 

"Told you she could get here right quick." Eggsy winked at Harry.

Harry ignored it and watched as Eggsy and Roxy settled on the ground at Percival's feet. Which were covered in Harry's bunny slippers. He had confiscated them after that first visit. But Harry wasn't pouting.

Percival smiled down at the young agents, "It was the mid-90s and Lancelot and Bors were sent on a mission together. It was a terrible idea."

Eggsy started to play with Roxy's hair.

Harry was on scotch number 5 when the doorbell rang.

"Yes, the pizza's here!" Eggsy cheered from the ground.

All three looked at Harry. 

"Storytelling has made me a little peckish I will admit." Percival said charmingly.

Harry went to the door, and saw a mopey Merlin. He threw up his hands in despair. "One night a week for myself, that is all I ask. If I had know becoming Arthur would involve all of this I would have stayed dead." Harry glowered at Merlin. And saw the horribly tacky pizza delivery van pull up. "You are paying for that!" Harry stormed back in and got more plates.

Merlin had no idea what was going on but paid for the pizza. He walked into the foyer and could hear all the voices in the living room. He walked in with the pizza and saw his husband wrestling with Roxy on the ground like two overgrown puppies. He couldn't stop the smile the spread over his face.

"Percival." Merlin acknowledged.

"Merlin." Percival put down his knitting at the sight of the pizza.

Harry tromped back in and put the plates down hard. Eggsy and Roxy dove in. Percival thanked Harry for the slice that was passed to him. Harry's grumpy face softened for a moment. Until he saw Eggsy watching him. He went back to frowning and ate his slice.

"Merlin, Percival's told us about the Lancelot/Bors mission." Eggsy was cheerful. He might have been raiding Harry's beer. He had long stopped being in a funk because of the fight they had. 

Sure enough Merlin's eye twitched.

"Come man, it wasn't that bad." Percival joked.

Merlin glared, "it was worse."

"Oh I don't know, worse than you and Harry and that stripper in Montreal?" Percival smiled. Everyone in the room froze, Merlin and Harry in terror, Eggsy and Roxy in excitement.

"Tell us! Tell us!" Eggsy actually clapped his hands. Roxy was bouncing up and down. That vodka and red bull was probably a bad idea.

Merlin joined Harry in the scotch.

Somehow it was 1am and they were all lounging about the living room, slowly drifting off. Everyone was on the floor, covered in blankets that Eggsy had made, pillows brought from downstairs.

There was a scraping at the door. Harry was the most awake despite having had the most to drink.

He opened the door. "Really? REALLY?" He looked down and gestured, "Fine then, your masters are in the living room. I don't even know how you found them." Q and JB went in and snuggled down by Merlin and Eggsy.

Merlin had fallen asleep, head on Eggsy's stomach, holding him like a rag doll. Roxy was sprawled like a starfish closest to the fire that had been tamped down, and Percival had moved back onto the couch and was snuggled under Harry's favourite blanket, having also confiscated that. Harry strode over and picked up Percival's feet and sat down, pulling them on top of him.

He was too old to fall asleep sitting up, but he didn't care, he was really too old to be on the floor. And he wanted his blanket. He made himself as comfortable as possible and fell asleep rubbing Percival's leg.

 

Somehow in the morning it was Harry and Eggsy making breakfast for everyone. Percival was in the shower, Merlin was walking the dogs and Roxy was still asleep. Harry was still a little grumpy, and his neck was stiff. Still he whipped up batter as the waffle iron warmed. Eggsy was frying a rasher of bacon.

"Saw Percival stole the bunny slippers, I'll make you another pair. Want them to match?" Eggsy grinned a little. Nudged Harry. 

Harry rolled his eyes, "That is unnecessary." He poured some batter in, "But if you are bored, of course another set would be welcome."

"Not a prob, bruv." Eggsy pulled some of the bacon off, and put more in the pan. "And thanks for last night. It was good, yeah?"

"It was something." Harry replied.

"Harry, you said you were alone. But you aren't, not really yeah? You got Merlin, who else has a best friend like that, even if you two do take the piss? Daisy loves her Uncle Harry, and hell me and Rox are practically your kids." Eggsy looked serious for a moment, "And whatever you and Percival are doing, if it makes you happy, well that's a good thing innit?"

Harry smiled gently, "Thank you Eggsy." He added the waffle to the stack keeping warm in the oven.

"But tell him if he wants to propose, he has to ask me permission."

Harry smacked Eggsy with the kitchen tea towel.

 

Percival was the last to leave. "This was not what I anticipated for our evening, but I can't say that I didn't enjoy myself." He opened the door, "I'll see you at the office. I was thinking perhaps Italian for next Thursday."

Harry thought about what Eggsy said. About how pleased he was with Percival's company. "Maybe we could go out for Italian Sunday evening?"

Percival paused and thought about it. He nodded "That sounds lovely Harry."

"I'll find a good place then. Have a good day Michael."

Percival leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Harry's cheek. "You as well Harry."

Harry smiled as he closed the door. And then clued in to it all. He had a date. He couldn't remember his last date that wasn't a mission. Crap. 

He needed Merlin and Eggsy to help him out.

He was never going to hear the end of this.


	3. A Gentleman Marks an Important Occasion with a New Suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here begins new material.

Harry wasn't sure if it was good or not that he had to send Percival on a mission and cause them to postpone their first date for two weeks. It was good because it gave Harry time to wrap his mind around the fact that he had a date with Percival. Bad because it gave him time to think about his date with Percival. 

He pushed all his nervous energy into his paperwork, signing off on requests, reading field reports, even god help him looking over the quarterly budget. 

Any calm he had achieved was ruined when Eggsy walked into his office and put his feet up on the desk. "So what you wearing for the big date next week?"

Harry refused to comment on the horrible track shoes on his desk. "I thought my navy double breasted."

"Oh." Eggsy said. He just left it that and waited to see what would happen. It didn't take long.

"Do you not think that is a good option?" Harry asked casually, though there was a thread of nerves in his voice.

"Nah, bruv, looks fine don't it? Perfectly respectable and all. Percival's only seen you in it what 20 or 30 times. Stick with what you know. You should be comfortable for your first date in...how many years is it?" Eggsy had to bite the inside of his cheek and how tight the lines around Harry's mouth had gotten. Merlin had warned Eggsy not to poke the bear but come on, a little fun never hurt anyone.

"Yes, as you say, being comfortable is important for a first date. Now if you'll excuse me Eggsy, I have work to do, and I'm sure you can find someone else to bother." Harry looked down at his papers.

"Right. Later then." Eggsy left with a wave and ducked around a corner.

It didn't even take Harry ten minutes to hurry out of his office. He hoped he didn't make too much trouble for the actual tailor's. He'd make some nice scarves for their displays in apology.

***************************

Three hours later Merlin got the phone call from the shop. He spoke briefly and then hung up. The glare he leveled at his husband could have melted steel.

"I told ye to not poke the bear." Eggsy actually flinched away from the look.

"Wot? It was just a bit of fun. What's happened?"

"Three hours and he hasn't even picked a fabric. Andrew had to close the doors with the mess that Harry has made."

Eggsy couldn't stop the laugh. Merlin's lips may have twitched.

"I have to go and talk Harry off the ledge. And then you are cleaning the shop top to bottom."

Eggsy's jaw dropped, "But it's date night. And it's my turn to pick!"

"Well then ye best be cleaning fast once we're through then." Merlin walked away. He didn't need to look to see what sort of salute Eggsy was giving him.

Merlin took the express train to the shop and walked in, full of confidence, sure that Andrew had been exaggerating.

The tailor had not. There were just bolts of fabric everywhere, ties laid out, and Harry pacing in front of the piles.

"I'm done. You fix this. And fix my shop." Andrew said upon seeing Merlin. The man stalked to his small office to comfort himself with some gin. Merlin tried to not laugh.

"Harry, problems?" Merlin asked politely.

"No, not at all why?" Harry forced himself to stand still.

"You know a new suit will not help you on your first date. A new personality or new identity maybe, but not a new suit." Merlin smiled and Harry just looked at him. "Right." Merlin sighed, "So we're dealing with unhinged sourpuss Harry are we?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you are talking about." Harry moved about the bolts of fabric.

"You know Eggsy was taking the piss right? Whatever you wear will be fine."

"Fine is not good enough!" Harry yelled.

They both froze at the shout. Harry tried to compose himself. Merlin stepped in front of his best friend. Held his face. Kissed his forehead. "So we pretty you up then."

Harry closed his eye and leaned into Merlin a bit. "I'm going to cancel. This was a stupid idea."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why was it a stupid idea?" Merlin asked. He heard a noise and saw Eggsy peek into the room, but waved the lad off. Eggsy disappeared.

"Because I haven't been in a relationship since 1993. Because things were fine. Stupid Eggsy putting ideas in my head. Because Percival had Lancelot and was so damn happy and I can't --"

"Is the great peacock Harry Hart scared? I haven't seen you scared since --"

"Oh do shut up." But Harry still hadn't quite let go of Merlin.

"Harry do you want this date? Do you want more than a weekly take away with Percival?"

Merlin waited. Harry finally just said, "Yes."

Merlin straightened his friend. "Well then let's get you sorted."

Harry smiled. "Eggsy you can stop listening at the door."

Eggsy came bounding in the room. "Right we need make over music!" And he put on his ipod.

It took another two hours of fretting over fabric before Merlin lost it.

"Harry, you will have this grey on grey pinstripe made into a three piece." Merlin thumped a bolt down in front of Harry.

Eggsy nodded agreeing.

"I don't wear three pieces generally." Harry protested.

"Exactly, bruv. The change will be noticeable...shake the man up a bit, but let you still have your armor yeah?" Eggsy explained.

"Plus at some point during the dinner you will excuse yourself." Merlin planned. "You will return and say, a little warm here and you will take your jacket off."

"But --" Harry began.

"I don't care if there are penguins doing a soft shoe on the table next to you because the restaurant is that cold. You will take the jacket off, roll your cuffs twice and sit down."

Harry looked to Eggsy for an explanation.

"Because that little bit undone? Mate, you'll look hot as fuck." Harry flushed a little.

Harry tried to distract himself. "What did you two do on your first date?"

Eggsy grinned, "He took me to a midnight showing of Rocky Horror Picture Show. I hadn't never seen it and he said that was the best way to do so. Found a 24 hour shitty coffee place after. He walked me home just as the sun was coming up."

"Merlin does look good in fishnets." Harry replied.

Eggsy's jaw dropped as he looked at his husband.

"Yeah. He didn't need to know that Harry." Merlin grumbled.

"Yes he did."

"Yes I did." 

The two men spoke at the same time.

"Let's get you fitted and clean the shop." Merlin hurried to get Andrew.

"I have pictures." Harry whispered to Eggsy.

"I will owe you so much if you give them to me." Eggsy said in awe.

********************

It was Sunday. Harry stood in front of the restaurant in his new suit. He could admit that he looked good. The reservation was for 5 minutes from now. And still he just stood outside. His phone buzzed.

_Stop your goddamn fretting and get your ass inside._

Harry looked around and saw the CCTV camera pointed at him. He glared at it.

 _Get that stroppy look off your face and go on your damn date_ was the next message.

 _Harry. It will be fine. Go_. was the third. Harry straightened his shoulders and went into the small restaurant.

He was going to give his name, but saw Percival already sitting at a table. He nodded to the hostess and went over.

"Hello Michael." Harry said.

Percival looked up and smiled. "Hello Harry. You look good." 

"Thank you." Harry sat down across from him. "I hope I haven't kept you waiting."

"Not at all. I was early." Percival looked at him. "I admit, I've been looking forward to this. It was a shame that we had to postpone it."

"Indeed." Harry opened a menu. "Would you care for an appetizer?"

*********************

A few hours later Merlin got a text.

 _You were right about the waistcoat and the rolling of the cuffs_.

There was a follow up text  _We have another date planned for a week from now._

Merlin groaned. He was happy for his friends but wondered how long it would take to talk Harry off the ledge for that one.

 

 


	4. A Gentleman Accepts Gifts With Grace and Aplomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Harry you just suck at dating

Harry walked into the Kingsman estate feeling bloody fantastic. None of his agents had been to medical in over a month, Merlin had improved their pen poison, Bors had only blown up one car. And he had two more dates with Percival that had gone quite well. Thus Harry had felt in a jaunty mood this morning, wearing his light grey suit, and going wild with a pink striped tie, with the pink rose eye patch that Roxy had cross stitched for him. He liked the addition of the cross stitch patches that had been added to his rotation.

He smiled at all the staff he passed, a little extra swagger in his step. Kay just snorted and kept going to the range. Harry opened the door to his office and froze.

There was a package on his desk. His office was palm and key coded, there should have been no way for that package to get there. But there it was. A dark blue box with a silver ribbon around it. It was sitting on his desk just casually, like it was supposed to be there.

Harry backed out of his office, slowly. He sealed the door and contacted Merlin. Harry leaned against the wall, trying to look calm. 

Merlin was along soon enough and let himself into Harry's office.

Harry's jaw dropped. "You can't do that."

"What?"

"My office, it is coded just to me. How did you get in?" They stood just inside the door and stared at the box.

"I have override on every room in this place." Merlin said. "Did you even read the files I gave you when you became Arthur?"

"Of course."

"Harry, I'll send you new copies. This time actually read them please. Years you've had this job. Years and clueless." Merlin sighed. He approached the desk.

Harry stopped him. "It might be a bomb."

"Harry the chances of someone managing to sneak a bomb into your office without setting off any security measures is one in..." Merlin took a moment to do the calculation. "One in three hundred and twenty eight."

"That was scarily specific."

"I'm good at my job Harry." Merlin said. He crouched in front of the desk. Looked at the box. "It's attractively wrapped. Looks almost professional."

"It's too pretty, it's meant to stun us, lull us into a false sense of security. And then BOOM!" Harry said, glaring at the pretty bow.

"I'll get a metal detector." Merlin, stood and left.

Harry kept glaring at the offending box. Merlin returned soon enough with a wand and a few other gadgets.

Harry pulled a gun.

"What's that for?" Merlin asked.

"Maybe it's not a bomb, but something alive waiting to spring on us, like a poison snake or a honey badger."

"No more spy movies for you." Merlin muttered.

"Columbia, 1997." Harry said.

"Fine, but if you shoot me because of your crap depth perception, I'll sic Eggsy on you."

"Percival's been helping me." Harry flushed a little. Their last date had been on the range. Percival had stood so close, even adjusted Harry's stance and hands a few times. Harry might have exaggerated his problems to keep the man close.

"Bors would say that is downright romantic." Merlin turned on the wand and began scanning the package. Soon enough it started to beep. "Hmmm, there is metal in here, but not in large quantities."

Harry watched him put that wand down and pick something else up. 

"This will pick up certain chemical compounds." Merlin waved the reader about. Harry was growing impatient. "Inconclusive. There is some sort of matter in there. Hmmm, R&D needs to improve this."

"Right so our options are to open the mysterious package, or neutralize an unknown threat." They looked at it some more. Harry could swear he saw the bow move on its own.

Both men looked at each other. "Neutralize."

Merlin jogged out of the room and returned 10 minutes later with a bomb disposal kit. He approached the desk with the thin metal sheet and Harry carefully used the tongs to pick the gift up. "Lighter than I thought."

Merlin just hummed and slid the metal under the gift. He then secured the shatter proof lid over the gift and the two men carefully moved the whole thing out onto the landing pad. They backed away onto the safety of the estate balcony.

Percival was walking by the window and joined them. "Merlin, Arthur." He followed their gaze. "What are you going? What is that down there?"

"Someone left a gift on my desk. It was obviously some sneak attack, a trap of some sort. We are properly disposing of it."

Merlin pressed a couple buttons and there was a muffled bang down on the landing pad. The two men looked so pleased with themselves.

"Or," Percival said mildly, "It could be a lovely morning tea blend that I had specially designed for you as a gift since it has been a month since you asked me on our first date."

"Oops." Merlin backed away and quickly left Harry to deal with this on his own.

"Ah." Harry said lamely.

"Indeed." Percival looked at him. "Happy one month anniversary."

"Yes. Happy anniversary." Harry smiled, it was a sickly sort of smile, lacking all charm. 

Percival laughed quietly and left Harry on the balcony.

"Wait, how did you get into my office?" Harry called after him.

"Some of us are actually good at being secret spies you know." Percival replied, disappearing inside.

Two days later Percival answered his door. The poor delivery lad was just a pair of feet behind the enormous flower bouquet. It was quiet over the top. Percival took the arrangement from the lad and set it on his front table. He wondered if the table would collapse under the weight. He signed for the delivery and slipped the boy a few pounds.

Percival moved the flowers onto his dining room table. It was a ridiculous arrangement, a clash of colours and flowers. It took a few minutes to find the card.

_Be careful touching or smelling these. I had two flowers dipped in poison._

_Who's the good secret spy now?_

_Happy one month anniversary._

_I'm sorry I had your gift blown up_.

What a foolish, foolish man, Percival thought. He smiled and buried his face in the blooms. 


	5. A Gentleman Does Not Compare Himself to Others

Harry knew that there was no benefit in life to comparing himself to another man, just to the man he used to be. He had said this often enough to himself, to Eggsy. It was good advice, some he had held to for decades.

But it was difficult when it seemed that he was confronted with the ghost of the previous Lancelot every time he turned around.

He walked into the kitchen at the Kingsman estate and Roxy was talking with Eggsy gesturing madly while Eggsy held his stomach from laughing so hard. 

"Seriously, Uncle James had stolen a hot air balloon, just stolen it, because Uncle Michael mentioned being intrigued by their mechanics. There right in the middle of London a hot air balloon." 

Eggsy was down to giggles.

"This other time," Roxy was already sputtering with laughter, "This one time Uncle James decided to go on a horse drawn evening ride, filled it with flowers and champagne a violinist in a carriage riding beside them. Only Uncle James noticed a crime and hopped up onto the horse and chased the bad guy down."

"That's mental." Eggsy was dying.

So was Harry.

"Uncle James was always doing stuff to 'loosen' up Uncle Michael. Said left to his own devices, Uncle Michael's bottom would fuse to his favourite chair. Uncle Michael always pretended to hate it, but he had this smile for the antics, this pleased look at all the effort. He really loved it you know."

Harry left the office, unsure if they had even noticed his presence.

He looked at the tickets he had for a lecture on public record photos at the Tate. He tossed them in a drawer. He'd think of something better.

****************************

And of course Merlin was showing his subordinates old footage of the former Lancelot's missions. In particular how to deal with monitoring a honeypot mission.

Wonderful. Harry would leave except he really needed to discuss the joint mission that Kay and Tristan had forth coming. So he stood there and watched James have a threesome. And watch as he seemed to just destroy his bed companions. He couldn't help but imagine James and Michael in bed together.

He and Percival hadn't done more than kiss yet.

Harry looked at the wall while Merlin finished up.

Merlin finished and dismissed his workers. "Ye could have come back, ye didn't need stay."

Harry ignored him, "About that mission."

At the end of their talk, Merlin looked at his friend, "Stop thinking whatever you are thinking."

"He was rather amazing wasn't he?" Harry said sadly.

"Not compared to you, I always thought." Merlin said easily. "He was all show, swagger as Eggsy would say. You have that too, but your heart, Harry, it's endless in a way his wasn't." But Merlin knew Harry wasn't really listening.

*****************************

Harry wasn't often over at Percival's house. But he made an excuse about paperwork. It was patently obvious, but Percival gestured him in.

The first thing Harry saw was a photo of James and Michael, James in his over the top Kingsman plaid, wrapped around Michael and giving him a choke hold that Michael seemed to be enduring bravely. But there was that smile that Roxy had talked about.

Percival offered to make Harry some tea, but Harry declined politely. He had to get out of there.

"We're still on for two nights for now, correct?" Percival asked as Harry was hurrying out.

"Of course." Harry smiled and ran.

He had to come up with something amazing.

*****************************

Harry picked up Percival in one of the Kingman cars, a flashy sports car. Not exactly the classic sort of ride that Harry preferred. It was something that James would have drooled over.

Percival bent down to get in and winced. Getting into something this low was twinging his sore spot in his back.

"Where are we off to then Harry?" Percival asked. He tried not to be concerned, but there was something sad and a little manic about Harry.

Harry started driving, taking corners sharply. "I've arranged a surprise."

"I see." Percival sighed.

 

Percival stared at the table in the park. An area had been cordoned off with lights and there was a band playing. A waiter in black tie held out a chair, people were gawking at the sight. Percival turned and saw the determined look on Harry's face.

"They've all been paid in advance correct?" Percival asked. Harry nodded confused. "Good. Take me home Harry." Percival turned and walked to the car.

Harry hurried after him. They drove back to Percival's house in silence. Harry parked the car and tried to figure out where he went wrong.

Percival looked at him. He was wearing an absurd red plaid eye patch today.

"Do you know why I agreed to that first date Harry?" Percival finally asked.

"No." Harry said softly.

"Because I enjoy your company. Our take away nights made me happy and I wanted more of that companionship." Percival explained. "I don't want another James."

Harry turned to better look at Percival. "He was incredible."

"Yes he was. I loved that mad berk dearly." Percival said. "But he was tiring. It was always big, fancy, crazy. And that was great, but it was so rarely about what I wanted. He decided to wanted me and just went on an assault and I fell so hard. I was even more awkward than you when we were first dating. And he loved it."

Percival looked at Harry, "When Bors came back with Pilar, what was the first thing he did?"

"Went to Arthur and said no honeypots."

"And Eggsy after he married Merlin?"

"He came to me and said no honeypots. Merlin changed it to if they were necessary it was okay, but Eggsy says it has to be a last resort." Harry explained.

"James never made a request like that." 

"Oh."

"He never cheated, but he took more than his fair share of seduction assignments. He liked to show off." Percival shrugged, "I knew he loved me and I was fine with it. At least I always said I was."

Harry couldn't stop himself and leaned over, cupped Michael's face, and lay a gentle kiss on his forehead. On his nose. On his lips.

Percival smiled as Harry pulled away. "I don't want James 2.0. I want you, the real you. Who is an amazing agent, an even better Arthur, a confident man, and it seems just a hopeless dater."

Harry laughed. He was right.

"What did you have planned for tonight?"

"A lecture at the Tate and a late meal at this little hovel of a Moroccan restaurant."

"Can we still make it?" 

"If I drive like a mad man." Harry said looking at his watch.

"Let's see your skills then." Percival grinned. Harry burned rubber.

They were only two minutes late.

*******************************

Roxy was telling tales to Eggsy in the kitchen again. Eggsy was putting a truly astounding tea cozy around the pot that he had made. 

"Seriously Uncle James actually broke into the palace."

"No way." Eggsy groaned.

"Said he was curious about their kitchens."

Harry smiled, so many amnesia darts had been needed to clean up that mess.

Percival joined them all and poured himself a cup of tea. Roxy grinned at him. "I've been telling Eggsy stories about Uncle James."

"There are many to tell." Percival agreed easily.

"He was barking mad!" Eggsy sounded so impressed.

"He was." Percival nodded and sipped his tea.

Roxy kept talking and Percival interjected regularly with his point of view. Eggsy was hanging onto every word.

Harry just stood there. Looked down at the hand that was reaching out. He touched it. Felt Percival link their fingers together. Harry tightened his grip. Percival didn't let go.

Harry smiled and leaned back to enjoy the story.


	6. A Gentleman Remains Cool in a Crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating has gone up to M

"Harry get yer ass down here." Merlin said through the intercom. Harry carefully put his pen down and stood, straightening his jacket. He walked steadily to Merlin's office, making sure not to run. He ran through the current agents in the field. Bors and Lancelot, Percival, Kay, Caradoc and Ector. Of all those missions, Kay was on the most risky in South Africa. He mentally began preparing contingency plans as he walked into the office.

"Merlin, report." Harry stood behind his wizard staring at the screen as an image of woods was pulled up. Not Kay then. He immediately switched his mind to Bors and Lancelot in the Ukraine.

"As of 20 minutes ago, Percival was found and taken." Harry was very still. He watched the small hill where Percival was doing recon in Italy on the villa of an arms dealer. He watched as Percival heard a noise and twisted just missing the knife that was thrown. Still he had been on the ground and there were four of them. Percival killed one and briefly incapacitated another. Then one managed to get up behind him and knock him out, his Kingsman glasses thrown to the ground. 

"I hacked the system at the villa, they are not keeping him there." Merlin spun in his chair. "I've the jet prepping. I know the standard is to wait 24 hours before going after an agent, but --"

"Yes, we can't let one of our best be tortured or killed." Harry said calmly.

"The man he was sent to study considers himself a gentleman and incredibly cunning. He believes himself to be a genius. And Percival got closer than anyone the CIA or MI6 has ever sent. He'll want to find out how he did it. It is likely he will stick to psychological interrogation for awhile." Merlin sounded confident. Harry wondered if it was a lie, he could never tell a Merlin bluff. "Who are ye sending."

Harry turned and left the room without answering. Merlin opened all comms, "White Hart on the loose." was all he said before shutting the comms down. Every single person on the Kingsman estate began a flurry of work.

Harry went to the kitchen where Eggsy was already running out of the room. "Sir." he said quickly.

"Ten minutes Galahad. The jet leaves in 15." Harry continued down the hall hearing the fall of Eggsy's feet behind him.

Harry took a deep breath and knocked quietly on a door. He waited for a count of five and opened it. There sat Tristan at his desk, the only person to not start running when Merlin had made his announcement. "On my left Tristan. I need a tracker. The jet leaves in 15." Tristan just nodded and still didn't stand.

When the jet left Harry, Eggsy, and Tristan were already doing weapons checks.

***********************************************

They were at Percival's last known location in just a few hours. Harry and Eggsy stood quietly to the side as Tristan studied the ground. He didn't say a word as he handed Harry Percival's glasses. They were a little scratched but not broken. Tristan then began a slow jog to the east. Harry and Eggsy easily kept up, stopping whenever Tristan signaled. It took another couple hours but soon they were at a small cabin. They walked into the empty space a little confused. Tristan just quietly looked around the room and pulled at the mounted horns above the fireplace.

"Holy shit, an actual spinning wall! That's fucking Scooby Doo shit right there!" Eggsy sounded so cheerful.

"Yes well it is likely that that was wired to security. I'd imagine we'll have quite the welcome when we take that elevator down." Harry looked at the two men. "Ready?" 

"Yes, Arthur." Eggsy said snapping a salute. Harry had taken so few missions since his return and ascent to Arthur and Eggsy had never been on one. It was like riding with freaking Batman.

Tristan said nothing just got on the elevator.

They went down. Sure enough when the door opened there were half a dozen men waiting there. Harry politely nodded a greeting. When they raised their weapons, Harry simply said "Agents" and the 6 men were all dead within two minutes.

Tristan pointed out the security station and Harry went to the consoles while the other two stood watch. 

Harry slid on Percival's glasses, "Merlin?" He was relieved when his wizard responded.

"Give me a moment Harry, patch me in." Harry put the stick into the console and could hear Merlin's furious typing. "Okay, Percival is down the hall. Take the first right and then the second left. He's having tea with the arms dealer in the last room down that hall. There are 10 guards in that hall. Seems like the man has a good idea that Percival is dangerous."

"Thank you Merlin." Harry slipped the glasses into his jacket pocket and adjusted his tie. He left the small room. "Gentlemen, with me."

Harry pulled his two guns out and started down the hall. He walked determined, steady, shooting anyone who came by or opened a door, confident that the men behind him would take care of any clean up. When he rounded the last corner sure enough there were 10 men.  Harry had them killed in the time it took Eggsy to reload.

"Jesus." Eggsy just stood there, stunned.

Tristan as usual had no reaction.

Harry knocked politely on the door and stepped in. Tristan and Eggsy followed in and closed the door.

"Mr. Celani, you have taken someone that doesn't belong to you. I would like him back." Harry holstered his guns as he spoke, and fixed the cuffs of his shirt.

"Hello Arthur," Percival said easily, taking another sip of tea. "I did not expect you."

"You should have." Harry replied. He never took his eyes off the arms dealer.

"Are you sure you want him back? He's quite given up all your secrets." The man said.

He was surprised when the youngest of them started to laugh.

"Bruv, ain't no way Percival gave up shit. Pull the other one." Eggsy kept laughing. 

The man smoothly pulled out a blade and held it to Percival's neck, sure that would put the men on alert. It did, but not in a way he expected. He watched as the gentleman with the eyepatch just sort of stilled and then smiled. He never called a person feral before but that was the only explanation for that look.

"Tristan - not a man left alive." Harry ordered and Tristan walked out of the room.

The arms dealer took his eyes off Harry for just a blink, but it was enough. Harry lunged and hit the wrist holding the blade. Numb the hand dropped it and Harry grabbed it and slid it into the man's belly, slowly, twisting carefully. He pushed the chair over, yanking the blade out at the same time. He fell to the ground screaming in agony. Harry let that go for a minute and then stomped hard on the man's neck, crushing his windpipe.

Eggsy was stunned by the brutality. Percival just sighed. 

"Harry, I'm fine, just finish it." Percival requested and Harry lodged a bullet in the man's brain.

Percival tsked. "A knight has to be missing for 24 hours before rescue plans begin."

"But -"

"Arthur, the rules exist for a reason. To come out yourself with two others, that was excessive."

"It was the bare minimum." Harry countered.

"Why? I am agent who was caught unawares. There is procedure." Percival explained.

"Yeah well he's gotten accustomed to your face yeah?" Eggsy was a little terrified but also enough like Bors to think this was all romantic.

"Thank you for your assistance Galahad, but maybe you should search for some amusing tech to take back to your husband as an apology for calling him old on your blog?"  Harry said sharply.

"Yes sir." Eggsy wasn't pouting as he left.

"So I want to make sure I have this clear. You, the head of the organization, decided to ignore procedure and come after an agent early. You the head of the table took to the field, something you haven't done in a year to come for me. You brought two of the deadliest agents we have along for that mission." Percival stared at Harry. Harry tried to stay still. "All because you are accustomed to my face?"

"It's a very nice face?" Harry tried for charming.

"And you do not consider this overkill?" 

"Mr. Celani died in minutes not hours, so no I do not believe it to be overkill." Harry said simply. "If he had actually laid a finger on you, then yes you probably would have been able to accuse me of overkill."

Harry watched Percival nod. And within the space of a blink, Percival had slammed into Harry and pushed him against the wall.

Harry forgot to breathe when Percival began kissing him, hard, punishing. There was the scrape of teeth against lip, Harry tasted blood. He gave as good as he was getting. Percival was leaner, slighter than Harry but still managed to pick him up and move him the couple feet back over to the table. He wrapped Harry's legs around him and held Harry's head still as he ravaged Harry's neck. He would carry the bruises for days. Harry was gasping, not sure what to do with his hands. One held onto the table, one grabbed Percival's shoulders. 

It was painful the erection constrained by his pants, but Percival wouldn't unzip either of their trousers, it was not exactly the place or time. He just kept rocking his hips into Harry, pushing them against each other. 

"Please, more, just something." Harry begged.

"Alright." Percival moved one hand to press down against Harry's erection. He moved that hand back and forth over the suit slacks only offering some relief.

They heard the door to the room open, "Hey boss? Oh fu-"

The guard didn't even finish the sentence before Percival had thrown a palm blade he pulled from Harry's belt and threw with his off hand into the man's neck. His free hand had pressed down hard on Harry's cock to balance himself. It was enough to make Harry come.

Harry hadn't come in his pants since he was 20.

Percival stepped back from Harry, who's hair was wrecked and his eye patch a little askew. Percival smoothed the hair and straightened the patch. He lay a gentle kiss on the patch.

"We should go find our other two agents and return home." He held out a hand to help Harry stand.

Harry's knees only gave out a little.

By the time they left the room they looked calm, cool, and collected. 

Tristan said nothing. Eggsy though had a smirk on him.

"Can't get mad at me for blowing Merlin in his office for three months bruv." Eggsy said practically skipping through the field of bodies at their feet.

"I certainly can. I am your boss." Harry replied.

"Merlin just asked if you wanted the video feed from in the room destroyed." Eggsy countered, tapping the side of his glasses.

Harry flushed red.

Percival just smiled, "Perhaps he could download a copy to my files and then destroy it."

All three men looked at Percival.

It was Tristan who broke the silence. "Kinky bastard." He sounded impressed.

"As you say." Percival agreed.

Harry wondered if it would be unethical to knock his agents unconscious for the flight home.

 

 

 


	7. A Gentleman Endures the Shovel Talk

Harry was sitting at his desk, ignoring his phone. It was stupid. This was all stupid and Eggsy's fault.

Why did he and Percival have to define what they were? Sure they had been dating for a couple...five months. And maybe Harry had preformed a daring rescue. And paused in the middle of said rescue to make out. But that didn't need a label. Just because Harry had never been in a relationship like this before, that was no reason to desire to call Percival his boyfriend. It was childish and immature for men of their job and stature.

Harry sorted his paperwork when his phone pinged.

_Harry Hart will you be my boyfriend_?

Harry stared at the words on the small screen. Blinked and yes they were still there. Percival had asked Harry to be his boyfriend. On a public space.

"No take backsies." Harry whispered. He winced and really hoped that Merlin did not have the whole estate wired.

He typed  _yes_ before he could regret it.

He grinned to himself, pumped a fist in the air. He and Percival were boyfriends. And then he remembered that Percival was in Paris for the next four days and they couldn't really celebrate this shift. Well the hell with that. Harry swiftly tidied his desk and stood, ready to bloody well walk to Paris if he had to, though he was thinking jet.

Harry almost made it to the door before Merlin walked in.

"No." Merlin said.

"Yes." Harry replied.

"No we have too many agents in the field, we're in the middle of interviewing a new tech, you are behind in your paperwork, and people are trying to talk to Tristan which means it is likely I will have a horrible mess to clean up in the next 36 hours." Merlin glared and Harry and pointed to the desk. "You are not flying off to go seduce Percival in Paris because beyond anything else he has a rather important job to do right now and you will not muck up weeks of planning for a level 3 booty call."

"What the hell is a level 3 booty call? Why do they have levels now? And it's not a booty call when when the person is your boyfriend." Harry feinted and made for the door. Merlin had seen Harry do that move for over 20 years. He put a shoulder into Harry's stomach and hefted. "Put me down you Scots bastard."

"Of course sir." And Merlin deposited Harry behind his desk.

"I'm your boss you know." Harry scowled.

"You keep telling yourself that." Merlin replied. "I need you to actually read these reports. These three in front of you. If you read them and actually can offer decent analysis on what our next few steps will be I will hand you this phone." Merlin pulled a small phone out of his pocket. "It is primed to your retina scan. The bad eye."

Harry grinned, "Winter Soldier was a good movie."

"Yes it was." Merlin continued. "The only contact in it is Percival who has an equally secured line. You two can text each other when apart and your files wipe on the phone after 18 hours and are sent to a secure server here for emergency purposes only."

Harry reached for the phone. "After you do your job Arthur. I'll send Eggsy in to explain snap chat and sexting. He deploys both quite well when we are apart." Merlin pocketed the phone and walked out the door.

It was the fastest that Harry had ever finished paperwork that didn't include letting Bors use it for kindling.

He called Merlin in and they spent a few hours wading through analysis and figuring out situations, finally agreeing oh which agents would be sent where for the next month.

"Good man." Merlin said. He patted Harry on the head and handed him the phone. "You want Eggsy's assistance? He can help explain how to properly light a dick photo." Merlin grinned at the look of horror on Harry's face.

"I do not think that is information that I need now. Or ever." Harry shuddered. "A gentleman does not send -"

"Cock shots, dick pics -" 

"Yes, those. Now go away." Harry shooed him out the door. Merlin laughed the whole way.

Harry went over and locked the dead bolt and returned to his desk. He lifted his blue sparkle eye patch and let the retina scan occur. He typed in  _Hello_ and waited.

**Hello Harry**

Harry settled into his chair. He thought he might be here awhile. 

************************

Two days later Harry was working from home. Which mostly meant texting with Percival. Only his mark had finally shown up so he had to go away. Harry was making himself a cup of tea when the doorbell rang. He answered expecting Eggsy, but is was Roxy.

"Sir." She said formally, wearing one of her kingsman suits.

"Lancelot." Harry adopted just as formal a tone. "I've just made some tea. Come in and allow me to pour you a cup." Harry turned and went to the kitchen. Roxy followed. "You seem serious, would you care to go to my office?"

"That would be lovely thank you." They went to the red room and settled in. They sipped their tea in silence, staring at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. Harry had been at this game much longer than her and wasn't surprised that she was the one to break first.

"So boyfriends." Roxy said putting down her tea cup.

"Indeed." Harry replied. He gave her nothing more than that. He was going to make her work for it.

"It was difficult to figure out how to handle this." She began. "Do I attempt to sound tough, fierce, threaten to murder you if you harm him?"

"That is one of the more standard methods for this sort of talk I do believe." Harry agreed.

Roxy smiled a little. "The problem with that is you are Harry Hart. More lives than a cat, more deadly than most anybody else. It would be an empty threat."

"I'm sure you could kill me if you put enough work into it."

"I somehow doubt that." Roxy picked up her cup, let her shoulders slump and tears fill her eyes, "I could play the sad girl, beg you to treat him well, perhaps let a single tear fall, a small whimper, a plea."

"It would be a charming performance." Harry nodded, "Especially if you tried to wipe the tear so I couldn't see it, all the while making sure that I saw it."

"Or we could keep this simple." 

"Simple seems best."

"Uncle Michael and Uncle James were happy, really really happy." Roxy smiled, reminiscing, "They always seemed magical when I was a child, full of stories and adventure. I thought that they were this perfect couple. But then I grew up and realized they weren't. The really really happy was Uncle James with his verve and energy and pizzazz. And Uncle Michael followed in his wake." Roxy looked at Harry. "I don't want Uncle Michael to be just carried along in another man's wake again."

"I'm not James." Harry said quietly.

"No you're not, but you have an awful lot of pizzazz." Roxy looked Harry up and down. "You are smarter, stronger, fiercer, and more attractive than Uncle Michael. What happens when you get bored with someone less than yourself?"

Harry's jaw tightened. He very carefully put his cup down. "Ms. Morton. You overestimate me and that is foolish but fine. But you severely underestimate your uncle and that is not acceptable. He is the best sniper the kingsman have had in their entire history. He is talented, a creative thinker, deadly, and incredibly, devastatingly handsome. You are quite mistaken in who is following in whom's wake in this relationship. Whatever he wants of me, anything he asks of me - it is his without question or explanation." Harry looked at the growing smile on the girl's face. "And you just played me."

Roxy stood and walked over and kissed Harry's cheek. "I look forward to Uncle Michael introducing you to the family." She stepped back. "I'll see myself out."

Harry finished his tea and pulled out the private phone.

_Your niece just gave me the traditional 'shovel' talk. She is an impressive woman._

**Yes she is. I imagine I'll be due one of those when I return tomorrow from Merlin. Joy.**

_You could come over for dinner afterwards if you like._

**I would indeed.**

**********************

Only when Percival returned to the estate it wasn't Merlin waiting for him, it was Eggsy.

Percival raised a brow and Eggsy shrugged. "We flipped a coin."

"Really?"

Eggsy laughed, "No not really. Merlin might have been Harry's friend since forever, but he's known you a long time too and considers you a good friend. Said it would be awkward to do the don't you dare hurt him talk." The two walked across the grounds of the estate.

"May I have a chance to shower first, I have dinner with Harry tonight, and I'd like to wash the flight off."

"Sure." Only Eggsy followed Percival into the locker room. Percival just sighed and stripped down. Eggsy at least was poking about the toiletry shelves. Percival washed quickly with Eggsy occasionally offering commentary on his finds. Percival emerged, feeling refreshed, prepared for whatever Eggsy would say. He drew on some casual clothes and turned to the younger man.

"Where would you like to do this then?" Percival adjusted the sweater sleeves.

"Here is fine." Eggsy sat on the bench and pulled up a foot, rested his chin on his knee. He looked 14.

Percival didn't sit, just leaned against a locker.

He could see Eggsy trying to figure out a starting point. "This was easier when I gave the talk to Roxy about Sarah. Nice and straightforward that. Hurt her blah blah blah." Eggsy looked at his toes. "And it would be kind of stupid to threaten you, because if you hurt Harry, well he can just hurt you back and probably do more damage than I could even dream of."

Eggsy sighed. "I've listened to Roxy about you and James. And I've asked Merlin a few questions. And I've watched Harry around you. You and James, he held you in his hand, only I think sometimes he held you wrong and didn't even notice. And now you hold Harry in your hand. Are you going to hold him wrong? Because you can't. He's so gone over you and doesn't even really realize it and you could just destroy him with a flick in a way that no bullet has managed yet." Eggsy looked at Percival, "I ain't going to threaten you, ain't going to plead or nothing. Just going to ask that you hold him right."

Percival crouched and he just couldn't help himself. He retied the trainer's shoe lace that was coming loose.

"You're a good man Eggsy. I promise I will do my best, my utmost best to hold him right." 

"Okay then." Eggsy stood and was cheerful. He hugged Percival. "Cool. Off you go for your date then. Have fun." 

Percival nodded to the younger agent and began to leave. "Course you know he's the closest thing I got to a dad these days so you do fuck it up, I'll get some guys from the old neighbourhood and we'll gut you alive." Percival smiled at the glee on Eggsy's face.

************************

Percival knocked on Harry's door. When Harry opened it, Percival smiled and held out flowers and wine. "I do believe these are traditional when one has a date with their boyfriend." Oh and Percival was utterly charmed by the flush that stained Harry's neck at hearing him say boyfriend. "I also brought you a gift from Paris." He said holding up the bag at his feet.

"I bribed Pilar into making us that casserole thing she does." 

"Oh that sounds perfect." Percival walked past Harry and kissed his cheek, just to watch that flush deepen and spread across his cheeks. "I have a very considerate boyfriend."

They went to the dining room, where Harry fussed over the flowers before serving the food. They chatted about Paris avoiding talking about the mission.

"I have a favourite bookstore, they'll serve you wine and let you read if they like the look of you. I'd like to take you there." 

"That sounds lovely Michael." Percival watched as Harry wiped a hand across his face.

"Are you alright?"

"Hmmm? Yes. Merlin's been a slave drive actually expecting me to do my job. Tristan got annoyed and went after a man who's been targeting refugees, forcing them in drug trafficking, the sex trade. All civilians were fine, but he was very enthusiastic about dealing the with ring responsible. And I think ended up with another dog. It's given me a bit of a headache." Harry smiled, "But seeing you has made it better."

Percival mentally changed his plans for the night. "I know it is early, but what about we get into pajamas and wrap ourselves in blankets and watch an old Audrey Hepburn movie? Paris always gives me a hankering for her movies."

Harry relaxed. "You have a set here still in the guest room I do believe."

Percival joined Harry in his bedroom, just as Harry was reaching for the pajama top. Percival noticed the scars on his back. Whip marks long faded, the line from a serrated knife, some cigarette burns. He walked over and placed a gentle kiss on one of those shiny circles. "Another night, I am going to enjoy taking you apart. But until then here." Harry turned and saw the new robe in Percival's hands. It was cashmere, thin but so warm in a dark rich blue, a hint of silver thread along all the edges. Percival helped Harry slide into it, tied the belt.

Harry cupped Percival's face and kissed him gently. "Thank you Michael."

They snuggled into the bed and watched Audrey Hepburn charm Humphrey Bogart. 

"How did your talk with Merlin go?" Harry asked quietly, not quite awake.

"It was Eggsy actually. He acquitted himself well." Percival combed a hand through Harry's hair, fingers tangling with the eye patch band. "You can take this off you know."

Harry stilled. "It is unattractive."

"Harry, you are almost unnaturally beautiful. Having something that is unattractive on you is frankly a relief. But as you like."

Percival left a hand on Harry's neck and watched the movie. He felt Harry move, heard the patch touch the nightstand. He didn't look down, just kept carding his fingers through Harry's locks. They were starting to curl a little with the combing. 

Harry was falling asleep under the soothing touch when he remembered that he had wanted to ask Percival a question.

"Do boyfriends really send each other dick pics?"

Percival forgot to breathe he was laughing so hard. He looked down at Harry, saw the scars, the droopy lid, the milky eye that had just a little sight. He kissed Harry's forehead and hugged him tight. 

"That is something that these particular boyfriends can give a pass."

Harry sighed in relief.

"Though I guess that means I'll delete the video I recorded for you of me masturbating on the silk sheets of my hotel bed calling your name." Percival's voice was so dry Harry had no idea if he was joking or not. Before he could ask Percival nudged him, "This is my favourite part." And they watched the movie.

The next morning though, after Percival had left, Harry found an 11 minute video that was locked down on his hard drive and password protected.

He smiled and typed in  _boyfriend_.

After watching the video he realized he might have to take up the offer of help on how to take a decent x-rated picture. Percival was...impressive.

 

 


	8. A Gentleman Does Not Jump to Conclusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry drags Merlin and Eggsy to a sex shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just ohh man, this just sort of happened in my head and god I swear Harry will get it together at some point. Just not today. This chapter will bring in Ector one of the other nights. He is very pretty and runs long term seduction missions (fancast is that ector is played by chris pine)

Ector was back from his latest mission. Which meant there was going to be a good bit of chaos. But Harry had to do a proper debrief with the agent. Ector was currently late for his meeting. But he always was. Harry would be mad, but he had trained Ector a fair bit himself, and really only had himself to blame for any of the agent's bad habits.

Still Harry had a date with Percival tonight and Percival had suggested that if Harry was up to it, then maybe Percival could stay over. The kiss he had given Harry this morning had suggested that he wouldn't be sleeping in the guest room. But first to debrief Ector.

Finally there was a knock on the door and Ector poked his head in. "Sir, I'm here for our debrief?"

"Of course Ector, do come in." Ector moved in, poured himself a cup of coffee and settled into the chair across from Harry, looking as perfect as usual. "How are you?"

"Well sir, happy to be home 3 months of Los Angeles gets a little wearying." Ector smiled and sipped his drink. Harry did the same, wincing a little. He really shouldn't have overindulged with Merlin last night. "How's your head? Did you and Merlin enjoy the bourbon?"

"It's fine, thank you Ector." Harry looked through the report, "You were able to get the intel and leave with minimum casualties. Very well done."

"Thank you sir. I do take pride in my work."

"You've been to medical?" Harry asked.

"Yes sir, I was careful as ever, but they did the whole battery of bloodwork, results will be in shortly I'd imagine."

"You know that counseling is available to you, and I would urge you to seek it this time." Harry held up a hand before Ector could protest. "Ector, you are one of two agents who does long term undercover, that wears on a soul. And you've barely had any down time for the last couple of years. You will have a month of paid vacation and avail yourself of all our services."

Ector smiled a little. Harry cared far more for the agents as individuals than Chester King had ever done. "Sir, I'll be happy to take a break, but honestly I am fine."

"Ector." Harry looked sympathetic. "I saw some of the footage, and read all of Merlin's reports. You were treated differently by this mark than others." Harry flushed a little. "The amount of bondage you were forced to engage in -"

Ector laughed a little. Harry looked so embarrassed. The man had ruled the honey pots in the nineties, but had always fumbled a little when having to talk about it. "Sir, really I'm fine. With all the training that Percival has given me over the years with regards to bondage, it was really no big deal. There wasn't anything I wasn't prepared for."

Harry went blank. "I'm sorry, Percival?"

"Well, yes. Oh I heard you two are dating, man that is just great news, seems like you two would be fantastic together. Has he broken out that leather strapping system? He had that custom made, thing of beauty isn't it? Binds you so firmly, locks you right down, but you never feel trapped. Or, that could be just how could Percival is at this sort of thing." Ector took a sip of his coffee. He waited for Harry to respond. And waited some more. And then some more. "Sir?" Nothing. "Harry?" Ector asked. He put the coffee cup down and stood. Harry was just sort of staring at the wall. He had no idea what had happened but somehow he broke his boss. Ector decided that running seemed like a good idea. "Well sir, you were quite right about counseling, I'll go right now and talk to them yes? Yes, good. Goodbye sir, thank you sir." Ector beat a hasty retreat, Harry not acknowledging anything.

Harry came back to himself about half an hour later. He realized that Ector had left at some point and his coffee had long grown cold. Harry's brain had shut down at the mental image of Percival and Ector engaged in bondage together. And then it had frozen on the loop of Percival and bondage, Percival and leather strapping system. This had not come up in any talk they had had. Harry was sure he'd remember that conversation. And Percival had been with Ector. Their prettiest, smoothest agent. Had taught him bondage, was well versed in it enough to teach someone about it.

Oh god, Harry knew fuck all about this sort of stuff. He enjoyed sex, and couldn't really count his lovers between work and personal time. And he liked to think he was good at it, but he had never been wild or kinky. And Percival had kept the footage from the mission. And made that other tape for him. And did bondage. With Ector. Harry couldn't compete with that. Couldn't compare.

But he would certainly try.

Right then. He would need help. Harry strode out of his office with a determined step. He had a plan.

****************************

Harry, Merlin, and Eggsy were standing outside the store. It looked like a perfectly normal shop.

"But why are we here?" Eggsy whined.

"Because I need assistance." Harry explained yet again.

"Why can't you just buy this stuff online and charge it to the Kingsman and call it research like how two thirds of the staff does?" Merlin muttered grouchily. He had wanted a nap after having sex with Eggsy in the storage room, but Harry had found them and forced them to come along.

"We can do that?" Eggsy asked in shock.

"Pilar and Bors have done that. Although to be fair, I do think they were actually trying to figure out how to weaponize a dildo." Merlin pinched between his eyes. "No Eggsy you don't want to know."

Eggsy pouted, " _Harry._ "

"We'll stop at Mrs. Carson's shop after and you can pick out a treat." Harry said.

Eggsy cheered.

"God man, remember you are a secret agent and a grown man." Merlin said to his husband.

"Oh hush, we'll take you to that shady computer parts store you like." Harry said to Merlin. Merlin perked up at that and Eggsy hit him.

"Ready then?" Harry asked. Merlin and Eggsy nodded and they headed into the sex shop that had the best online reviews they had found on short notice.

It was a nice shop. Brightly lit, well organized.

"Shouldn't it be more sticky or somefing?" Eggsy asked in a not so quiet voice.

There was a giggle and all three men looked over to see the young woman behind the register. "We get that a lot from newcomers. Can I help you guys find anything?"

Harry flushed red, and Merlin had no idea where to look. Eggsy rolled his eyes at them. "Yeah sure. We need...wait, why are we actually here Harry?"

The girl looked at them all sympathetically and came around the counter. "Awww, you three are so cute. Is one of you having some trouble? It's okay, I'm better than a bartender, you can tell me anything."

The men looked at each other, realizing what she thought. 

Merlin glared at Harry. "See this moment right here? This is 1993 all over again. We agreed no 1993 again." He looked at the clerk. "Miss, we are not all a unit. I'm married to this one -" Merlin said pointing at Eggsy who waved a little. "And this one god help me is my best friend who's decided to lose what little sanity he has. Now Eggsy and I are going over there and you will tell the nice woman what you need help with and leave us the hell out of it."

Merlin turned to walk away, dragging his husband with him.

"Michael and Edward have slept together. There was bondage. I can't compete with that." Harry blurted out. Merlin and Eggsy turned back to Harry. "Percival suggested that tonight we might actually...you know"

"Harry you are in a sex shop with your co-workers and best friends, for god sake say sex" Merlin said. The clerk couldn't stop the giggle that came out.

"I have nothing in the house to make it interesting. I have no frame of reference for this." Harry said desperate. "I want to make him happy."

Eggsy walked over and gave Harry a hug, he really seemed like he needed one. "If it helps, most people don't break out the crazy stuff the first few times."

"I should be prepared though." Harry said stubbornly. "I don't want him to be bored."

"I don't suppose you've actually talked about this with Michael?" Merlin asked. Harry just looked at him. "Of course not. This relationship has turned you into a moron." He turned to the clerk. "Could you put together a nice beginner's package for him. Basic health and care supplies, a few binding options, a couple plugs or some such?"

"Sure." The clerk said cheerfully. "Give me a few minutes."

Harry put himself in a corner and stared at a wall. Eggsy poked about a little occasionally yelling things out like, "Oooh, sale table." or "Hey babe, do you think I would look good in a corset?" or "huh, people actually still buy porn who knew?"

Merlin was furiously texting Percival. He was so tired of all of Harry's drama.

The clerk called them over and had put together a very pretty box, even wrapped a bow around it. She put it in a plain bag and then gave them 10% off for being so adorable. Harry clutched the bag tight and they left with Eggsy saying, "That was quality service." He looked at Harry, "Now to the yarn shop yeah? You promised."

Harry took his friends out for their toy surprises for putting up with him.

****************************

Percival had texted Harry that he would bring take out. Harry set the dining room table, candles, wine glasses. The box was waiting upstairs on the bed. It actually looked quite nice, Harry had written a lovely and anonymous review of the shop.

They are quietly, playing footsie under the table. When they finished, Percival suggested they finish their drinks in the living room. When they got there Percival pulled Harry down beside him.

"So, I had an interesting conversation with Ector today. And an even more interesting series of texts from Merlin." Percival smiled at Harry as Harry refused to make eye contact. His eye patch had little hearts all over it. "Are there any questions you might like to ask me?"

"Questions?" Harry would swear unto his actual dying day that his voice did not squeak. "No, no questions. I uh, have a surprise for you in the bedroom."

Percival snorted a little. "Horrible Harry, just horrible."

Harry huffed out a breath. "Well I do."

"I'm sure." Percival held out his hand and Harry took it. "I haven't had sex with Ector you know."

Harry just looked at him. "But Ector said you taught him about bondage."

"I did. That doesn't mean we had sex. Did he say we had sex?" Percival looked at Harry and waited.

"Well no. He just said that you had trained him well and mentioned a leather strap system. He kept talking I think, but I'm afraid my brain stopped working at that point." Harry admitted. 

Percival kissed his boyfriend's cheek. "Oh Harry." He kissed him again. "He was never even all the way naked. I showed him ropes, cuffs, leather systems. How to use them, how to be in them. How to escape them if need be. It wasn't any different than when you trained him how to flirt, how to compliment. You shouldn't jump to such conclusions."

Harry smiled sheepishly. "I might have gotten a little jealous."

"Harry, he's not to my taste. I prefer a man with a little wear and tear." Percival raised Harry's hand and kissed the palm of his hand. "I prefer you."

"You also prefer bondage." Harry said looking at him. "Michael, I don't have any experience with that."

"Harry. Yes I would love to do things to you. So many lovely things. You would look so beautiful for me, wrapped in leather, buckles against your skin." Percival smiled as Harry swallowed loudly. "Oh but I would dearly love to have you forced to be still while I take you apart. But I don't need it, not if you don't want it."

"I might." Harry said looking at Michael. "I might."

"Just not yet."

"I want to make you happy." Harry said. "I bought things. I don't actually know what I bought, the clerk picked it all and I haven't looked."

Percival's heart melted a little. Harry was trying so hard, wanted to be so good at this.

"We can look later. Your last medical everything came back clear yes?" Percival asked.

"Yes. And you?" Harry knew the answer, he saw everyone's paperwork.

"All clear." Percival slid off the couch and knelt before Harry. He slowly undid Harry's trousers, pulled his pants out of the way. "Now I am going to suck you off, and then we go upstairs and have a shower, and a cuddle and open that box. We'll talk it out, see if there is anything you want in there."

"And then sex?" Harry asked hopefully.

"And then you can blow me if you are in the mood." Percival said. "Sex will happen soon enough Harry. We've no need to rush. Let's just start here." 

And Michael slowly took Harry apart with his mouth.

Later they sat on the bed and looked through the box.

"I don't even know what some of these things are." Harry said laughing. He was very relaxed.

Percival winked. "Don't worry. I do."

 


	9. A Gentleman is Never Awkward in the Face of Awkward Situations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets Percival's family. A couple of times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so between the last chapter of this story and this one, Harry and Percival had a very important conversation in Kingsman after hours (http://archiveofourown.org/works/5026051/chapters/11611834) here is the link. 
> 
> There is a lot happening in this chapter. I hope you enjoy.

They hadn't made it past Percival's living room, a trail of clothes from the door to the sofa. They had finally had sex and Harry wanted more. Anything, everything just more. Which had lead to them leaving work early and choosing Percival's place because it was a few blocks closer. And for once it was Percival who was being undone. Harry had moved fast and stripped Percival down. He was currently sitting low on the sofa, a leg down, a leg up and working a hand over his cock while Harry sat on the floor rimming him. Harry looked up and saw Percival looking down and smiling. And still wearing his Kingsman glasses. Harry hoped they weren't recording. Probably. Maybe a little recording wouldn't be a bad thing. Percival cleared his throat and Harry remembered he had been in the middle of something. He got back to licking Percival open, he was loving ruining the man's calm.

It is shameful for two men of their jobs and experience to be caught unawares but they were so wrapped up in each other that they hadn't heard the door. They in fact didn't notice anything until they heard a foot tap and a throat clear. "Really Michael, you do have a bedroom." Harry froze his tongue against Percival's ass. He had no idea what to do.

"Nora, if you would go to the study, I'll be with you in a moment." Percival said calmly.

"Indeed, try to keep it at just a moment." There was the clack of heels down the hall.

Harry pulled away and looked at Percival. "Michael, what should I?"

"How about you go upstairs and have a shower. I'll deal with my sister and be along directly." Percival leaned down to kiss Harry, but Harry pullled away.

"Is it that you just had your tongue on my ass, or the fact that my sister saw that, that has you pulling away?" Percival asked. He was impressed at how quickly Harry bolted for upstairs.

Harry stayed in the shower as long as he dared. And then spent a good bit of time lingering in the bedroom. He might be wearing Percival's robe - he liked how it smelled. He heard a door close and went downstairs. There was no sign of the woman, nor of Percival. Harry walked quietly to the study and knocked on the door.

"Come in Harry." Percival called.

Harry walked in to see him sitting behind his desk. His home office was so different from Harry's, no red walls, no clippings. Instead it was a soothing space, green walls, a few good chairs, an old desk. Percival was currently sitting behind the desk and deliberately pouring a measure of whiskey into a glass.

"My sister would like to invite you to Sunday brunch this weekend. She would like to see 'who I'm making a mistake with now.' She also hopes that you have better taste in suits than James did." Percival looked very tense.

"Michael." Harry said softly. "Michael if you would like I can make my regrets. I don't have to meet your family." Though Harry felt a little hurt that maybe Percival wanted to keep Harry out of that part of his life. "Not like I have family who can return the favour."

Percival looked at Harry. "Right you only have a brother and a son, but no family to speak of." Harry just looked at him, "Oh don't be deliberately obtuse."

"Very well, so you've met my family." Harry didn't like to say out loud that is what Merlin and Eggsy were - it might jinx it. "Will Roxy be there?"

"Yes." Percival looked at him. "But not Sarah."

"Why not? Don't they want to celebrate the engagement?" Harry asked.

"They do not necessarily support the relationship 100%." Percival explained. "They feel that Roxy could do better. Since she and Sarah have been together, they've introduced Roxy to 3 women they feel are a better fit."

"There isn't one. They are quite in love."

"Yes but you see there are nude photos of Sarah in existence from her modelling days. That is 'trashy'." Harry's jaw tightened. No one called their sweet little punk girl trashy. Not when she made Roxy so happy. He was happy Eggsy hadn't heard that, he'd cut a bitch. Harry wondered when his brain began to supply the phrase cut a bitch of its own volition.

"Charming."

"My sister is a decent woman, but she is...exacting." Percival chose his words carefully.

"Your sister is exacting, James was tiring." Harry said. "Has there been no one in your life who was without reservations."

"Roxy. She's always been a gift, loving, bright, I'm so very proud of her." Percival smiled. It seemed he was done his list.

"Michael, you deserve unqualified support and love." Harry walked around the desk and pushed Percival's chair back.

"It seems that as I approach 50 I am gaining more of that." Percival looked contemplative. "I didn't not anticipate becoming such friends with Merlin. But I am grateful I have. And Eggsy gives affection like a puppy, with enthusiasm and no reservations. Sarah is welcoming and free with hugs and knitting advice." He looked up at Harry who was sitting on his desk. "And there is you." Percival stood. "Now enough talk, I do believe we were busy before being interrupted."

*******************************

Harry called Roxy into his office.

"Sir." She said, standing at attention.

"At ease Roxy, this is not about work. Have a cup of tea." Harry moved around his desk and sat in a chair by the fireplace.

Roxy didn't take long. "Oh god, you are coming to Sunday brunch." She thumped into the chair across from him. "Oh dear."

"Indeed. Michael called his sister exacting."

Roxy thought about it. "Yeah, that's the best word. An A- was a lecture on mediocrity, a second place I clearly didn't try hard enough. She was the middle child, and though she was the only girl it took a lot to stand apart - their parents were very traditional. And she got worse after their brother died and she became in charge of the family holdings and charity works. Mom is disappointed that Uncle Michael became a 'seamstress' to use her word. We've never told her the truth." Roxy looked like she was trying to think of the right words. "And she's really mad at him for dragging me down with him. She keeps hoping I'll come to my senses, leave the job, leave Sarah." Roxy looked sad. "When I told her I was engaged all she said was make that girl sign a prenup."

"Lovely. And what would be the correct hostess gift to bring?" Harry asked dreading the brunch.

"Well with my mother first impressions are everything. You have to be impeccable for her not to dismiss you from the start."

"She walked in on me rimming your uncle on his sofa."

Roxy winced. "Okay one, no that's just too much intel for a girl to handle. Two - you are screwed, might as well just roll with it. Bring some weeds or something. The food will be tasty at least." Roxy gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder and left him to his thoughts.

********************************

He settled for flowers and a lovely bottle of wine. When he arrived at Percival's door, Percival shook his head.

"Flowers are good, but wine for a brunch? She'll ask if you have a problem." Harry rested the bottle on the hallway table and kissed the furrow in Percival's brow.

"It will be fine. I am quite charming you know."

"I know." Percival sighed. "It would be nice though if she didn't find fault with my life quite so much."

"Let's go. Sooner begun the sooner done."

"Indeed."

"Plus worse case scenario we'll pull the car over and have sex on the way home." Harry grinned.

Percival noticed what was bothering him. "Your eye patch. It's just plain black."

"Felt appropriate."

"Boring."

"As I said." Harry lead Percival outside.

**********************************

It was a lovely townhouse across town, right at the edge of the city. Inside was perfectly decorated. Spare, elegant. Not too different from Percival's but lacking the warmth. Harry was sure it had been in a magazine at some point. A housekeeper took their coats. 

"I'll take those sir." She said quietly. Harry looked to Percival who nodded slightly. He handed over the bouquet. Percival lead him to the living room where Roxy was already waiting, in her Kingsman suit.

"You needed armour?" Harry asked in a whisper.

"She had a prenup drawn up and given to me to give Sarah. Said Sarah wouldn't notice the wording that 'left her as she came into the relationship'."

"Sarah is a paralegal, the best researcher perhaps in the city centre." Harry said.

"I've told her, but she doesn't believe me, figures the lawyers keep her for arm candy." Roxy's voice was tense. Percival came over and gave her a light hug. Harry slipped his hand into Roxy's, squeezed her fingers tight. "Thank you Uncle Harry." She said without thinking. 

Percival and Harry both pretended not to hear her.

The lady and gentleman of the house entered the room. Percival walked over and kissed his sister's cheek. "Nora. It's good to see you. Thank you for the invitation. Brunch is always a pleasure." 

Harry stared at his boyfriend. It was the stilted, formal man that Percival used to be, before their Thursday's began.

"Thank you darling." Nora's gaze fell to Harry. It was not a warm look. "Well at least he dresses better than the last one."

"Thank you for having me. I'm Harry." Harry stepped forward and held out his hand. "It is nice to have a chance to get to know more of Michael's family."

"More." Nora said.

"Mother I told you, Uncle Michael told you, Harry is our boss, he runs the tailor shop."

"Of course, my mistake. And how is your little  _shop_." 

"Quite well thank you." Harry smiled. "I'm sure that you can imagine I would be quite lost without Michael and Roxy."

"Yes I'm sure Oxford educated people are desperately needed for cutting fabric."

"I'm sorry, I don't think you said that with quite enough disdain, you need to judge more from the diaphragm." Roxy sucked in a shocked breath enough that she began to choke. "They work in purchasing. It requires travelling the world over, looking for fabric, making deals, attending fashion shows and parties. Their education is a definite benefit when it comes to negotiations, creating contacts, selling our brand." Harry looked at the other man in the room. "You must be Carson. A pleasure." Harry shook his hand.

He turned and smiled at Percival, figuring he had done well to defend them, only he just shook his head slightly. Harry shifted his face to neutral. "My apologies. I just want to impress upon you how vital Michael and Roxy are to our team."

Nora nodded her head very slightly. "Brunch should be ready." Her husband held out his arm.

"Too much?" Harry asked, trying for an Eggsy level of fake innocence. 

Percival sighed and pinched his nose under his glasses. "James, just let it be for today. My sister just wants the best for us." He looked up to see Harry frozen and Roxy staring at him in horror. He replayed the last couple minutes in his head. "Oh fuck."

"That would be an accurate summation yes." Harry's voice was cold. He straightened his already perfect tie. "Roxy, allow me to escort you to the table." Forget cold, his voice was glacial. Roxy put her hand on his arm and looked at Percival who looked a little broken. "Michael we don't want to delay. A gentleman is never rude to his hosts." Harry left the room.

Percival followed behind, wondering what he was in for.

 

What he was in for was perfect Harry. Cordial, complimentary, and just a little distant. It wasn't really Harry it was Agent Galahad at a gala waiting to extract someone or something. Every small insult his sister lobbed, trying to get him to react just was parried away with grace and aplomb. He didn't look at Percival once.

"My compliments on such a lovely brunch." Harry said as the plates were cleared. "One of the finest I've had."

A small selection of fruit and chocolate came out. Nora stared at Harry.

"I don't feel like we learned much about you, tell us Harry of your family."

"My parents died in a car accident about 6 years ago. I was an only child." Harry said simply. 

"What did your parents do?" 

"My father was Chief of Medicine at St. Andrews, my mother was mostly involved in charity work at the hospital. Fundraising and the like. My father had been the second son, the baronetcy is in my uncle's line."

Nora looked a little impressed. "And yet you became a tailor."

"It is a calling like any other." Harry's tone was mild. He poured tea and handed cups to the women. "You do have a lovely home."

"Thank you." Nora began to talk a bit about the house, everyone sort of tuned out and sipped their tea.

Percival tried to rub his foot against Harry's under the table, but Harry drew back.

She ended her brief lecture and Harry nodded politely, wondering if they would soon be able to leave.

"And if I may, what happened to your eye?"

"Mother." Roxy protested.

"It's alright my dear." Harry reassured her. "I am certainly not the only person to come out of that dreadful situation three years ago injured."

"I am sorry." In this, Nora sounded very sincere. "Perhaps we can forget our first meeting and start over."

"That would be more than acceptable." Harry raised his glass in toast. Nora returned the gesture.

They all adjourned back to the other room where Harry was out of the cross hairs. He watched though as she slowly picked at Roxy and Michael. She was clearly the sort of woman who honestly believed her comments and criticisms would help improve the people around her, but instead they just weighed on people. Listening to it was giving Harry a headache. He was debating having Merlin fake an emergency.

"Really Michael you should be careful, it appears like you are putting on a little weight and with your plainer looks a physique that settles too much into middle age spread...well you don't have the most charming smile to distract from growing jowls. I know some lovely diet books I can recommend."

And Harry was done. He very carefully put down the cup he was holding. "Forgive me, but did you suggest Michael was plain?"

"Harry," Percival said quietly.

"Oh you do know my name, excellent." Roxy coughed what sounded like "burn" even as Percival flinched a little. Harry ignored them both. "I do not consider him plain." Harry continued.

Nora smiled. "He takes after our mother, a sweet woman, but never a beauty as father always said. Michael is certainly not unattractive but he is rather average and it would be best for him to be careful to not make it worse. After all, he couldn't sell your suits well if the buttons are bulging."

"I consider Michael to be one of the most attractive, handsome people of my acquaintance."

"Love does blind a person."

"So does getting shot in the eye." Harry said deadpan. "That doesn't mean that I don't see him clearly. And he is spectacular in looks, in mind, in deed. So is Roxy and so is Sarah, who I missed dreadfully today, but that won't be a concern as any future familial events I do believe I will skip. You are a gracious host to be certain, but are rather a bitch to those I care about. And that I cannot be a party to and remain civil. Thank you for the brunch and your time. Michael I'll not linger here longer, will you?"

Before Percival could respond, Nora sighed. "So you are just like the last one, loud and obnoxious. It seems my brother has a type."

Harry looked at Percival, "It seems he does, though I thought he saw us as rather different, my mistake. I do, however, wear a more traditional suit than James did. That should help you remember the difference in the future. Perhaps good advice for you as well Michael." Harry gave a nod to everyone in the room and left.

************************************

Merlin and Eggsy were being lazy and sitting around in pajamas and eating a late lunch of cold spaghetti. There was a knock at the door. 

"Weren't expecting anyone were we?" Eggsy asked.

"I do not think so." Merlin checked the security cameras and sighed. He opened the door. "What now Harry? We're tired and not in the mood for any made schemes."

"Michael called me James while we were at a brunch where I was formally introduced to his family for the first time." Harry walked in and sat on the couch still wearing his shoes and coat. He lay his head in Eggsy's lap. Eggsy began to stroke his hair. "I have a headache."

Merlin came over and pulled Harry's shoes off, nudged him about until the coat was off as well. He then grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around Harry before going to make tea. Eggsy kept stroking his hair.

"Shh, we've got you. You'll be fine, we'll get this all sorted later. You just take it easy." Eggsy said softly.

Harry closed his eye. Let Eggsy's hand try to soothe the sadness away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a turn I did not anticipate happening yet, but well here we are.


	10. A Gentleman Forgives...Eventually

**Monday**

 

Harry sat at his desk. He was just staring into space. Merlin and Eggsy had taken good care of him last night, lots of snuggles, a drink or two, and they watched cartoons of all things. Eggsy said it would be a good distraction. He wasn't wrong.

But now in the morning he had to think of what was next. 

There was a knock on the door. He knew that knock and wondered if he could pretend he was in the office.

"5 minutes is all I ask." Percival said through the door.

"Very well." Harry tried to sound as formal as possible. Like he actually had that stick up his ass that Doris joked about.

Percival walked in and Harry forgot any semblance of stoicism. "What in the bloody hell are you wearing?" Harry was tempted to pull a gun on it.

"Sweater of Shame." Percival said. "I stopped by the wool shop and requested it."

"I've seen the Sweater of Shame, I've worn the Sweater of Shame. That sir is not the Sweater of Shame." The fringe moved on Percival's shoulders and Harry did indeed draw his gun. "Let me kill it."

"This Harry is the Sweater of Abject Shame. When I told Mrs Carson why I needed it, she said the regular sweater didn't cover it, hence why I am in this ghastly clown sweater. I hate clowns." Percival shuddered a little. It moved the fringe more. Harry shuddered as well but put the gun away.

"So this is what then?" Harry finally asked.

"A physical demonstration of just how sorry I am." Percival looked at Harry, face drawn and pale. "And darling -"

Harry frowned at the word. Percival felt his heart crack a little.

"Apologies." Percival said quietly. "And Harry I am so very sorry. For my behaviour, my mistake, for not just walking out with you and Roxy in tow." Percival tried for a smile. "After you left, Roxy just laid into her mother for a good long time. For my part, I told Nora she was not welcome in my home anymore."

"Do you often think of me as James? Should I expect you to call out his name when we are in bed?" Harry's voice was sharp, biting.

Percival's jaw dropped. His eyes swam just a little and Harry looked abashed.

"I'm sorry, that was too much." Harry said. "Will you be around to collect your things then?"

Percival somehow looked even worse. He took a breath. "I would prefer us to not break up. I adore you Harry. Yes I screwed up and I will do whatever it takes to fix that error. I just want to be yours and for you to be mine." He looked down at the hideous sweater. "I know you aren't James, his jokes were never about protecting me. It just slipped out because of how tense going there makes me. The extremes you go to? They are always about making me smile, trying to make me happy. His weren't about that, even if he thought they were. I know you are different. And if he walked in that door right now. Harry I would choose you. Without a second thought." Percival nodded. "Just think about it, about me for a few days. It's all I ask."

Harry nodded briefly and Percival took his queue and left.

Harry didn't seek him out, but from the screams of terror that echoed through the estate halls, he knew Percival kept the sweater on all day.

 

**Tuesday**

Harry brought a bag to his estate. He decided to sleep there for a few days.

He had a comfy sofa and there were plenty of beds available.

Ones that didn't smell like Michael's aftershave.

Maybe he'd have the Kingsman cleaners do a thorough deep clean of the house.

 

**Wednesday**

"No Harry, Eggsy left strict orders, you are not allowed to come to the party as a pirate or a Bond villain. They are just a little too obvious." Merlin said, looking at his clip board. "He left a list of acceptable options for ye."

"You're going as Merlin! Why isn't that too obvious?" Harry protested. 

"Because I am going as Merlin from the future, that was enough of a twist." Merlin smirked. "I would recommend this option. It would allow you to avoid a costume store entirely." Harry looked at the paper.

It was a decent pick.

"Also we got Bors to agree to do the fireworks over at the school across the fields, so as to draw slightly less attention to us. Ector has been bringing in decorations. And Eggsy has completely run over the budget you set. And you should forgive Percival." Merlin checked all his notes off his page.

"Very good, and that is why I gave Eggsy a fake budget number he hasn't actually gone over the real budget number. And stay out of my business."

"Your business is killing your back, stop sleeping on the bloody chaise at least and go find a damn bed. There are more than 30 to choose from. Also you cried on my sofa while watching Justice League Unlimited, so believe me it is my business. Percival is about to take lunch. Try taking a page out of Tristan's book."

Merlin turned and left.

Harry took lunch in their large kitchen, three tables over from Percival. He ignored Tristan coughing 'talk to each other'

Percival looked sad.

Harry didn't like that.

He left without finishing his meal.

 

**Thursday**

Harry was moping in his office when he got a text

_bagels. beer. merlin's office. haul ass._

It wasn't like he was doing anything better. Harry meandered down to Merlin's office where he could hear Merlin grumbling about crumbs. He saw Eggsy's feet up on the desk.

"A gentleman -" Harry began.

"Bruv I'm answering questions about slicing Merlin up during sex, ain't no gentlemen in here tonight. Now sit down and eat a poppy seed bagel."

"Do we have any cheese ones?" Harry asked.

"Check the bag." Eggsy said furiously typing away.

Harry poked about, found what he was looking for and started nibbling away.

"Harry got a couple for you here." Eggsy said looking at his phone.

"I know I answered one."

"You going to answer about sex at a club? Bet Percival would go mad at knowing your answer about that." Eggsy smiled at Harry.

"I don't see why he would." But Harry answered the question anyways. Wondered if Percival would see.

"Yeah he'll see it." Eggsy said without looking up. "You going to get your head out of your ass on that situation by the way?"

Harry looked shocked. He turned to Merlin who was nodding in agreement. He didn't have to feign hurt. "You are supposed to be on my side."

Eggsy looked at Merlin, but Merlin shook his head. "He won't listen to me, he'll just assume I'm taking the piss or some such."

Eggsy wondered how he the youngest of them was the one who was giving relationship advice. "Right Harry. First and foremost we are on your side. You tell us he did you wrong and you are kicking his ass to the curb, we'll be professional with him, but never personal. I'll even spit in his tea and kick his ass for hurting you." 

Eggsy handed Harry another beer, "But bruv, don't think you want to kick him to the curb, not really. Not if you are sleeping here to avoid the scent of him. And not if you've gone all creepy and hacked Merlin's system just to watch him on the range." Harry tried to look innocent. "So I have to ask, why haven't you just accepted his apology and started to work to repair this?"

Harry put the beer down and leaned back. He closed his eye. Eggsy gave him a few minutes to collect his thoughts.

Harry opened his eye and stared at the ceiling. "I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Of him. Of me. Of what a relationship means. How I'm likely to cock it up at some point. How he's likely to cock it up at some point. Of how despite his protests maybe if James were to walk through the door, I'd be forgotten. Of how broken I am. I shake, I have headaches, he'll get weary of them. I'm scared of everything involved in this." Harry looked at Eggsy. "Weren't you terrified when you realized you loved Merlin?"

"Nah, felt like coming home for me." Eggsy said. "World just seemed...a tiny bit brighter yeah? Like everything just better fit."

"Oh." 

"I was fucking terrified." Merlin said, still typing away, cracking some code or other.

"Huh?" Eggsy dropped his phone he was so surprised. 

"Liar." was Harry's response.

"About many things, but not this. Ye know I never lie when it comes to Eggsy." Merlin turned in his chair to more fully face Harry. "He's twenty-five years younger than me Harry. Twenty five. I have sweat shirts older than him."

"You know I'm right here." Eggsy was pouting. He had thrown his phone down and was just listening. "And why didn't you tell me the age thing bothered you?"

Merlin shrugged, "Because it never seemed to bother you. But I was terrified. Terrified about how even in the best case scenario I'm likely to leave you alone before ye are 60. Terrified that some woman or man your own age would appeal as I got older. Terrified that you'd realize you could do better. Terrified I couldn't keep up with you in bed. Terrified that I'd be mistaken for Daisy's grandfather when we take her out. Terrified that you'll regret that we don't have a child, that we aren't planning for one. Terrified that you would never understand how much I have grown to need you like air and that you wouldn't need me the same way. Just terrified."

They both stared at him. He was Merlin, he didn't feel fear like that. But of course he did.

Harry was the one to ask the question that they were both thinking. "How did you get past that?"

"Because if you put all of that in a pile and weigh it against the terror of not having Eggsy in my life every damn day where I can tell him I love him? Well that is just not acceptable. So I decided to change my will, do my best to stay healthy, and accept that he does indeed love me."

"So damn much." Eggsy agreed.

"Harry." Merlin went over and rested his head against Harry's. "Harry which is worse, the terror of being with him, or the terror of being without him?"

Harry thumped his skull against Merlin's. "When did you get so smart?"

"Not quite sure, but I've always been smarter than ye."

"Awww, how sweet." Eggsy said looking at them. "But now Merlin and I need to have a little talk about all the revelations that he just dropped on me." Eggsy came over hugged Harry and dragged Merlin away to have a talk.

Harry figured a good bit of the talk would involved sex. He walked back to his office. He had a lot to think about.

 

**Friday**

"Are the pants supposed to be this tight?" Harry asked Andrew looking at all the black leather.

"Yes sir. And may I say, we are all looking forward to the party. It is a shame we as a unit haven't done more socializing." The old tailor said.

"It should be a good time." Harry agreed.

"Sir, he seems sad without you." Andrew said quietly.

"You too?" Harry sighed.

"Yes, god forbid that your employees want you to be happy." Andrew's voice was dry.

Happy. An interesting idea.

Harry's always been content, but yes happy was a newer phenomenon.

 

**Saturday**

Party day. Harry had had a dozen excited texts from Eggsy and had toured the party areas. It looked beautiful.

He ran into Caradoc as he was exiting the ballroom.

"Arthur." 

"Caradoc."

"An interesting use of resources and space."

"The party came out of my personal funds. A gift to Lancelot and her intended. And it seems that a lot of the staff is grateful for a chance to interact when it is not life or death." Harry stood tall. "Will you be attending tonight?"

"No, such frivolity is not for me. I have other plans. Enjoy your time sir." Caradoc walked away. 

Once he was around a corner, Harry muttered wanker to himself before deciding he wanted a snack. He headed down to the kitchen where Pilar and Bors were going over the firework plans one last time. He smiled at how Bors was bouncing around and Pilar was checking the math so that he didn't burn the school down, no matter how many students had asked him to do so. 

The party was a good idea.

 

The party was a bad idea. Harry was never meant to wear this much leather. He looked like an idiot. 

"You look hot." Eggsy reassured him. 

"You look well suited to being a firefighter." Harry said.

"Come on bruv, you need to get down there." Eggsy patted him on the shoulder. "Let's go have some fun."

"Very well." Harry adjusted the leather duster and tried to sound like Snake Plisken.

 

The party was a terrible idea. 

How the hell was he supposed to cope with everything with Percival looking like that. He looked, he looked, oh god he looked so good. 

And those breeches were sinfully tight. 

Harry watched as he grabbed an extra glass of wine and brought it over to Percival. "Cheers." He said handing it over. The cravat was tied perfectly. Harry stared at his throat.

"Thank you Harry." Percival said, a bit of hope in his voice. "You look -"

"Absurd." Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"Gorgeous and badass." Percival continued.

"You look very good as well." Harry said softly. 

They stood there is silence before Harry decided to run away.

Only running doesn't really work when you are seated across from the person at dinner.

Harry tried not to stare too much, but Percival looked so beautiful by the candlelight. Harry watched him talk with Bors and Gawain and realized Merlin had been right. Harry wondered if they could disappear for a time. They needed to talk.

Eggsy kicked Harry under the table. "You should say something."

"This is your party." Harry protested.

"Yeah but you are the boss. So say something nice." Eggsy kicked him again for good measure.

Harry hit his fork against his glass a couple times and stood. "Thank you everyone for coming tonight. We are here to celebrate all being willing to dress insanely and imbibe too much alcohol and candy." Everyone laughed a little. "But we are also here to celebrate the engagement of one of our own. We have an important job, a scary one all too often and we try to hide our emotions, hide who we might be outside this work. But that time needs to pass. Our loves, our passions, do not make us weaker, they make us stronger. Forging bonds between each other, that can only be for the good. So I hope that this party, this moment can signify a change that has been sneaking in for awhile. One that allows Kingsman to embrace their lives fully. So to Roxy and Sarah, may their lives be filled with great joy." Everyone raised their glass and cheered.

Harry sat down and looked at Percival. 

Percival gave him a large smile and raised his glass in personal toast.

Neither of them noticed how many people at the tables were watching the two men and sending not very subtle hand signals.

 

The party moved over to the ballroom and Roxy and Sarah led the first dance. They were so happy. Harry watched them move around the floor. The song ended but they stayed dancing and Eggsy and Merlin and Bors and Pilar also hit the floor. Harry moved over to the bar area that had Ector standing there in his Mad Hatter gear, somehow still looking extremely attractive.

"A drink sir." Harry said.

"Of course and a very merry happy unbirthday to you." Ector said. He handed him a second drink and quickly moved away. Harry turned and wasn't that surprised when Percival was there.

But Percival had taken off his jacket and somehow looked even more attractive. "I do believe I am supposed to give this to you."

"Thank you." Percival took a breath, "Perhaps later we could have a dance?"

Harry looked at him. "Yes, that would be nice." He saw Merlin and Eggsy glaring at him and pointing between the two men. "Or now would work too."

"Thank you Harry." Percival put his glass down and held out his hand. Harry took it. They danced.

But Harry let his nerves get to him and almost ran off the dance floor.

Percival just stood there, before Liz grabbed his hand and swung him around.

Harry admitted he was a coward for avoiding Percival for the next couple of hours. Then came time for Bors firework display. Everyone went out on the balcony and enjoyed the sight. Harry would have to talk to Bors, no way that wasn't seen from space. But it was beautiful. Harry leaned on the balcony railing enraptured. He turned when there was a huge scurry and all fifty or so people who had been on the balcony ran for indoors, leaving he and Percival alone. They clearly heard the locks click on all the doors.

"Isn't it traditional to shove us in a broom closet?" Harry asked annoyed.

"It is, but Bors and Pilar already laid claim to that space."

Percival looked at Harry. "Harry, just break up with me. Dragging this out just hurts too much." Percival went and tried one of the doors.

"That's not what I want." Harry said. Percival stopped and turned back to him.

"What do you want Harry?" Percival asked.

"Michael I'm not James." Harry said. "I need to know that you know that."

"I do. I honestly do. It was a slip, a horrible, horrible slip of the moment, but trust me I know you are different." Percival had a small smile. "Beyond anything else you do have better taste in suits."

Harry laughed a little. "I am sorry that I made a tense moment worse at your sister's place. That wasn't very gentlemanly of me."

"No, but it was very boyfriend-y of you." Percival moved closer. "And I want you to know, how much I appreciate my boyfriend standing up for me." 

They were standing close to each other. "Harry, I am sorry."

"I know. I understand how it could have happened." Harry said, taking another step closer.

"Do you forgive me?" Percival asked.

"Oh Michael I forgave you on Monday, the rest has been me trying to figure out if our relationship could work." Harry explained.

Percival stepped closer, their feet were almost touching. "And?"

"And I'm scared, terrified of all of this." Harry admitted. He rested his forehead against Percival. It felt different than when he did that with Merlin.

"So am I if that helps any." Percival replied.

"Some."

"Harry are you still my boyfriend?" Percival asked. He brought up a hand and wrapped it around Harry's neck.

"Yes I am." Harry whispered.

"Thank you." Percival pulled away just to change the angle so that they could kiss.

A small firework went off on the grounds. They turned and glared at everyone inside who was watching at the window. Some ran at the look on their bosses face. Eggsy just waved cheerfully before Merlin dragged him away. Sarah unlocked and opened one of the doors before going back for yet another dance with Roxy.

The music drifted out to them, a slow song, a love song.

"Would it be too cliched to ask you to dance here, now?" Percival asked.

"Entirely. But do it anyways." 

Percival held out his hand to Harry once more and Harry took it.

This time Harry didn't run away after the dance. They were too busy having another. And another. And another.

They were the last two left dancing at the end of the party.

 

 


	11. A Gentleman Looks After His People

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't expect to update this quickly but had a good idea so boom.

Harry stared at his email. There were at least 2 dozen emails thanking him for the party and people wondering if they could do a secret santa this year. Others asked about doing a Christmas pot luck. There were 4 emails questioning the party. Harry deleted those without even reading them.

Harry thought about the speech he gave, the joy on Roxy's face, and he thought of Michael.

He drafted a letter. Harry knew he should let it sit for 24 hours, consult with Merlin first.

Harry hit send all. It went to every single member of the Kingsman Organization.

 

_To All Kingsman Agents and Staff:_

_I never expected to be Arthur, to be honest I didn't necessarily even want the job, but the table voted me in after my return from Kentucky. In my three years at the head of this organization I have implemented several small changes and a couple large ones._

_-The Kingsman will do their utmost to recover the body of agents or staff who die in service to the table._

_-All Kingsman agents will be removed from active duty for anywhere from a week to a month after returning to rest both physically and mentally._

_Other changes have been small and more about individuals and specific situations. This has caused rumours of favouritism, questions about our operations. I wish to quell these concerns and address that it is 2015 and not 1935. We will operate at the height of discretion and secrecy on missions, but we do not have to personally suffer for it. A stiff upper lip does not serve the best in us._

_Effective immediately:_

_All Agents and any support staff who have level 3 or higher clearance can inform their spouse or partner of what they do for a living after the relationship is a year old._

_All spouses and partners of the Kingsman agents and staff will have access to the Kingsman medical team in case of serious illness or accident._

_All children of Kingsman agents and staff with level 3 or higher clearance may be informed of their parents occupation upon reaching their 18th birthday._

_The exception will be if any child requires Kingsman medical intervention._

_All children of Kingsman agents and staff will have access to the Kingsman medical team in case of serious illness or accident._

_3 months of full paid leave will be granted to any Kingsman agent or staff whose spouse, partner, parent, or child requires medical assistance. Another 3 months at half pay will be available if needed._

_If any agent or staff member has a spouse of partner who has a baby they are granted 8 weeks of full paid leave at any time during the child's first year. An additional 6 weeks at half pay will be available if needed._

_The Kingsman will provide emergency day care or nanny assistance if a situation arises that needs it._

_The estate's library, kitchen, game room, gym, gun range, and kennel services are available for use by all agents and staff, regardless of rank._

_My door is open to any member of the organization, regardless of rank._

_Any member of the organization is entitled to one bespoke suit from the shop, regardless of rank (bulletproofing is available to those with level 3 or higher clearance)._

 

_Arthur_

 

Harry stared at his computer wondered how long it would take Merlin to storm in.

It took 15 minutes.

"Ye can't just fire this off, without consulting me you mad bastard." Merlin was yelling before he was even all the way into the room. "Do ye know what this does to our budget?"

"No, and I don't care - we have more than enough money. And the new year is here soon enough. We can formally adjust it then."

Merlin groaned and sat in a chair across from Harry.

"I thought we talked about this. Slow changes, steady progress, don't make waves."

"We were already making waves and just trying to pretend they weren't there. The knitters come and go as they please. Liz just showed up and demanded a job. It was time to cut the dillydallying and do everything you and I had ever talked about." Harry looked at Merlin. "We'll function better for it and you know it. How many marriages have ended because of the secrets and lies. How many children have resented parents disappearing for days, weeks, and never having a proper explanation? How many people could have not died if they had access to our resources?"

"Harry, Gawain warned you weeks ago, to watch your step. And now I'm doing the same. Ye are going to get blow back on this. Some are going to say it is too much."

Harry's face was carved from stone. "Let them, I am Arthur and what I say goes. And what I say is that it is time for us to do the right thing. Do you stand with me?"

Merlin glared at Harry, "When have I ever not?"

Harry smiled a little. "You know when I told Percival I had no family, he told me not to be obtuse."

Merlin snorted, "He had a point."

They heard running feet. They both recognized the footfalls. "There's the rest of your family now." Merlin said dryly.

Eggsy stormed in without knocking, as usual. "Tell me I can finally set up a proper knitting corner here now. Please, please, please!!!!! Spare stash, beginner's books, maybe a spinning wheel, a small loom. Please, Harry. Please, please, please."

"Of course you can, feel free to claim a corner of the library for it."

"You're the best." Eggsy ran out as quickly as he had come in.

"We both stand at your side Arthur." Merlin said formally. "But if this ends up being the fucking Battle of Camlan, then I'm saying I told ye so."

"Good thing we never named an agent Mordred isn't it?" Harry said.

"You owe me a whiskey. I'll get started on the paperwork for all this, because god knows you won't." Merlin nodded and excused himself.

He looked at his computer. 

He had 48 new messages.

He opened message one and began to work his way through.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> go read the one off To Kill a King now and then return to this story :)


	12. A Gentleman Listens to What is Said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there was a prompt for Percival taking care of Harry during one of his migraines. 
> 
> this chapter will be from Percival's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would be a really good idea to read the short story To Kill a King before reading this chapter.

Percival hadn't liked leaving Harry so soon after they had made up but an emergency arose in Prague that required his and Gawain's skill set. With luck this would be the quick job promised.

"You trust me?" Gawain asked as they sat in the car in the alley. "Cause when this starts to go down you have to trust that I'll keep it smooth. We only have a small window."

Percival was checking over the gun in his lap. "Of course I do. You are one of our best drivers, I know you'll keep us steady when we have to be. I've timed how long we have for red lights here and Merlin is in my ear already searching for our target. I suggest you start circling the stadium, like you are looking for parking."

"You ever fire into a crowd like this?" Gawain asked as he put the car into gear.

"I never miss." was all Percival said.

"Great now you've jinxed it."

"Not at all, that only applies if Harry says it." Percival grinned and winked.

It was the loosest Gawain had ever seen the older man. "So the big plan worked? You and Harry tight again?"

Percival kept scanning the crowd the early gatherers for the game.

"Yes." Percival tilted his head a little. "Merlin says he's most likely to come from the north." Gawain nodded and followed the road in that direction. "Merlin has him. 150 metres headed towards entrance twenty. He's stopped at a booth."

Gawain stepped on the gas and dodged through the cars in his way. Percival was scanning the crowd for the man. Saw him. "Get me another 3 metres."

"Get you 2.5" Gawain said as he made it look like he braked hard to stop for a red light and was half in intersection. People were forced to go around his car.

Percival carefully looked through his scope. "Go hard on the green." They had twenty seconds. Ten and Percival through a small flash grenade and the bang had everyone near him dropping to the floor. The man was moving. 5 seconds.

Just as the light went green, and Gawain hit the gas, Percival took his shot.

He didn't miss.

They drove to a drop off point and abandoned the car and acted like two friends out for a night on the town as they made their way to the final extraction point.

"You know I've never seen you in proper action. Can see why Harry brags about you every chance he gets." Percival smiled politely.

"Thank you. But it was your driving that insured that the job was successful."

"Modesty. Bet Harry runs roughshod over you." Gawain joked.

Percival looked at him as they cut through a bar into an alley. "You'd lose that bet."

Gawain snorted. "You're telling me that the great Harry Hart actually listens to you." They got into the back of the van and were off to the air field, to home.

"More than most."

"About work or just in bed?" Gawain kept picking at the issue.

"Why are you prying at this?" Percival asked.

"Because he ain't listening to me, and he sure as hell ain't listening at walls, but maybe he'll listen to you. He needs to watch his back. Storm's been brewing for a while and it's going to rain on him and he isn't going to have his umbrella."

Percival's gaze went hard. "You are mistaken Gawain."

"Oh?" Gawain leaned back in his seat. "I am, am I?" He acted casual. "You don't think there are problems, that that email didn't send some bad waves down the line, that there isn't just something wrong?"

"No." Percival made like he was switching which leg was crossed. In the blink of an eye his hand was around Gawain's throat. "You are mistaken that he would be without his umbrella." They looked at each other aware that the grip could very easily crush Gawain's windpipe. "Where do you stand Gawain?"

"I am Gawain." was all he said. Percival let go. In the stories, Gawain was always loyal unto the bitter end.

Percival adjust the coat he was wearing. "Excellent." He pulled out his phone and skimmed his finger over it. A soft smile grew over his face. "Silly man. Harry thinks we don't have a song." He began to quickly type.

"I always thought Harry had been the scariest man at the table." Gawain said. "I was wrong." 

"I would have thought you'd say Tristan." Percival said finishing up his typing. He was humming a little.

"No I'm with Ector on that. Silent and deadly don't quite equal scary not for us. Plus with the dogs and Harry Potter it mellows him."

"Strange, I know for the techs that somehow makes it worse." Percival looked at him. "Besides you are still wrong. I'm not the scariest."

"Who is then?" Gawain asked.

"The scariest of us doesn't sit at the table." was all Percival said. If they couldn't see the one to truly fear was Merlin, well that was on them.

***********************

The debrief in the morning was easy. Gawain tried to protest that they didn't need a week off, that the job hadn't been that bad, but Harry ignored him. "You are lowest on rotation. Barring emergency you'll not go out in the field. Go play down in the garage, Pilar's been working on motorcycles, with Twitch on lead." Gawain nodded and left.

Percival's debrief lasted a little longer, but only because of the kisses that Harry couldn't stop giving him.

"I was gone for 36 hours Harry." Percival said.

"Yes but it was unexpected. I didn't have a chance to prepare for you being gone." Percival rolled his eyes.

"You sound like a besotted teenager."

"Besotted anyways."

Percival looked at him. There was that line that always grew beside the eye patch when a headache was brewing. "You'll take it easy today, yes?"

"Can't. Implementation of my ideas is taking a lot of work. Meetings, paperwork, analysis, all those fun things." Harry smiled. "But I will be ducking out at 3 to prep some things. I have a surprised planned for you. Can you be at my house at 6?"

Percival kissed Harry's forehead. "Of course, I have some files I need to catch up on, and Bors wants a couple tips, as you know shooting anything farther than 5 metres away is almost impossible for him."

Harry laughed a little and shooed Percival out of his office.

********************

Bors managed to actually hit the target that was ten metres away.

"Congratulations. You have almost sort of nicked the assailant." Percival held the paper up where the bullet hole just barely grazed the person outline.

"Don't care. I hit the person and it totally counts! I get sex tonight!" Bors cheered and carefully rolled up the sheet as evidence. He left in a hurry, forgetting to take care of his gun.

Percival shook his head and began to clean up their space. He heard the door open, the glide of a soft oxford on the ground, gait a little heavier on the left. He didn't look up.

"Caradoc." Percival said, voice cool.

Gawain had complained that Harry didn't listen at walls. But Percival did and his memory was long. He remembered conversations with Caradoc from before he and Harry started dating.

"Percival. Congratulations on a successful mission." Caradoc went over to the weapons cabinet and selected a long rifle. "It will make my job easier in a week. Negotiations between the two groups should go much smoother with that gentleman out of the way." Caradoc said. "Live gun." He shot steadily, carefully, targets met.

"And how was Arthur this morning?" Caradoc asked. "I fear the stress of implementing too many drastic changes so quickly is getting to him."

"You are better than this." Percival said quietly as he finished putting equipment away.

Caradoc raised a brow. "Better than caring about the health and well being of our leader? That is a cold view point Percival." Caradoc shook his head. "My concern as ever is for the Kingsman, and that this grand institution is not broken."

"Play your games elsewhere, you'll find no solid ground here." Percival adjusted his glasses. "You know that."

"Perhaps." Caradoc put his gun away as well. "But I know that you see he's an ill fit for the job. That he was never meant to be in authority. He was the most anarchic of us, to put the power in his hands, it's eating him alive. He was never meant to sit there."

"No perhaps not, but that is what makes him so perfect to be king. None terrify me so much as those who hunger for power."

"The crown is too heavy for his head." Caradoc said.

Percival sighed. "You would have made a good Arthur once. Perhaps in the 80s, but not now. The crown wouldn't be too heavy for you, but a crown is worthless with no one to follow it." Percival left the range, needing a warm shower and desperate for a cup of tea.

****************************

When 5:45 came about he was dressed in nice trousers and a sweater. Frankly he looked a little like Merlin, but it was a good look for a date at home. He had grabbed a bottle of wine and a small gift that he had bought for Harry a while back, but hadn't yet given him.

He knocked on Harry's door at exactly 6. And then 6:05. And 6:10.

At 6:15 he had picked the locks and was standing in the foyer. He could smell cooking food, and followed his nose to the kitchen, passing a table that had been attractively set, the nice china, the good goblets and lovely candlesticks. It was a little marred by the cheap and shiny plastic welcome home banner strung along the wall, like he had been gone weeks and not a day and a half. There was a lovely roast in the slow cooker, potatoes waiting to be mashed. A nice comforting meal.

Only there was no sign of Harry. Percival left the gift and wine on the table by Harry's seat.

Percival made his way upstairs and saw Harry curled up on the bed in a tight ball, arms covering his head. He hadn't even taken his shoes off or guns off, just his suit jacket.. There was only the weak glow of a small lamp lighting the room, but even that was clearly too much.

"Oh Daddy, my darling." Percival said, heart in his throat.

Harry just whimpered.

Percival moved to the bed and pulled his shoes off. He turned off the light in the room and went out to turn the hall sconces on. It left the bedroom mostly in darkness, but still allowed Percival to see what he was doing.

He went back to the bed. "Harry we need to get you more comfortable."

"Hurts." was the very small voice.

"I know my love, I know. We'll make it better. Just roll over a little. I promise the room is darker." With a nudge, Harry rolled onto his back. Percival undid his belt and pulled trousers and socks off, leaving him just in his pants. He undid the buckles on the holster and eased the guns away and put them in a drawer. He undid the shirt buttons and with some tugs and pulls had it off, leaving just the vest.

Lastly he took the eye patch off. He grabbed the soft blue knit blanket off the foot of the bed and covered Harry. Harry pulled it up high, but that left his toes exposed. Percival slipped the bunny slippers on.

"Have you taken painkillers?" Percival asked quietly.

Harry nodded.

"When?"

"Noon."

"Is that when you came home?" Percival was soothing Harry's hair, rubbing small circles on his temples.

"No. Meetings. Left at 3."

"Harry, when you push like that you make the headache worse."

"Too much to do. Have to make everyone happy. Have to make us _better_."

"Oh darling you are, but not at the cost of yourself." Percival went to the bathroom and came back with more painkillers. "Down the hatch with these."

Harry swallowed them down.

"Harry have you gone to medical. They have proper migraine medications."

"No, they'll poke at me."

"Well that is their job." Percival lay a kiss on the scars by the almost dead eye.

"I'm fine."

"Yes, this is the definition of fine."

"Stop being loud and mean." Harry sniffled a little and Percival was destroyed.

"I'm sorry. I'll be quiet. Here." Percival stripped his sweater off and lay down. "Lay against me, just feel my heart beat." They lay in silence for a time. Harry cuddled into Percival, whimpering occasionally from the pain. Percival kept rubbing his temples, his neck, anywhere he could feel tension.

Finally an hour or two later Harry lifted his head just a little. "Night table hit play." He collapsed back down onto Percival.

Percival saw the ipod and flicked at it and pressed play. Adele began to sing. It was their song.

"It's a good song. She sings it nice. Better than Dylan."

"Did you listen to every version of Make You Feel My Love today?" Percival asked, it would be such a Harry thing to do.

"Maybe, unless you think that's silly."

"I think it's romantic."

Adele sang about nothing that she wouldn't do.

Percival held Harry a little tighter. Tried to will the headaches away. Tried to make Harry better.

**********************

In the morning Harry was back to normal. And feeling frisky. Their shower took twice as long as it should have, to no complaints from either gentleman. They went downstairs and threw out the dinner and made some quick eggs and toast. Percival was relieved at how relaxed Harry was. "I did read that orgasms were a possible remedy for migraines, all those happy brain chemicals, balancing out the bad ones."

Harry grinned and kissed Percival. "Well maybe we'll try to apply that medication sooner next time."

Percival groaned at the joke.

As they sat at the table, Harry noticed the small box. And then tried to not notice it. Percival nudged it closer. "Meant to give this to you before. I thought of you."

Percival watched as Harry opened the box and pulled out the tissue paper. Percival grinned as Harry blinked.

"You found a belly button ring with a gun charm on it." Harry held up the small ring.

"I did not. I had that custom made for you." Percival said. "It is not the most common jewelry request."

Harry immediately pulled at the buttons of his shirt and lifted his vest and took the small silver bar out and put the new ring in place. He flicked at the little gun to make it dance a bit.

"I take it you like it." Percival's voice held a hint of laughter.

"It's charming." Harry did up the buttons, smoothed the shirt.

"Please. Just no. No puns." Percival shook his head.

"Sorry, feeling especially happy this morning." Harry replied unrepentant. "Shall we go into the office?"

"Yes, let's. I want to workout a little, feeling a bit -" Percival didn't have time to finish the sentence as Harry's mouth was crashing hard onto his. Percival gave himself over to the kiss, enjoyed Harry's presence wrapped around him.

"You are perfect." Harry said, conviction dripping from his voice.

Percival gave him a gentler kiss. "You are kind."

"I am right."

"I still want to work out though. Because that is also just a part of my normal routine." Percival explained to stave off any lecture.

They cleaned up their plates and headed into the office.

*********************

Percival went to the gym, but cut his routine a little short to go down to medical.

He stopped at the doctor's office and knocked politely. When he was called in, Percival sat in the chair. "I am aware that you can't speak of a patient to me. But if I were to ask general, hypothetical questions about medical maladies, well as a doctor you like to help correct?"

"Indeed Percival." The doctor had a good idea what to expect. "As long as we are having a general conversation, perhaps because of some idle research you did, then everything is fine."

"Of course. I seem to have developed an interest in the study of the brain. Fascinating organ. One wonders about how headaches form, about migraines and perhaps the best ways to treat them."

Percival had a nice general sort of conversation with the doctor for 40 minutes.

"Now the last thing I would suggest is that a patient who suffers chronic and increasing severity headaches, would do best to actually show up for their yearly medical exam, instead of blowing it off for five weeks with excuses ranging from too busy to I don't wanna." The doctor sighed. "Men who come back virtually from the dead, still need to take care of their bodies. They are not in fact invincible."

Percival laughed a little at the frustration on the doctor's face. He stood and held out his hand. "Well doctor, I thank you for this conversation, it was most illuminating. And I'll see if I can convince certain people to be more co-operative."

The doctor just shrugged. "If only that damn bullet had managed to tear up the stubborn zone of the brain. But no it had to just rattle about and miss all vital bits."

Percival snorted a little. "Decorum doctor."

"Apologies." The doctor handed him a few papers. "Here, these notes should help with the conversation we had."

"Appreciated." Percival headed out to his own office, to read all the materials.

*********************

Percival finished his reading and thought about going to Harry but made a stop to see Merlin first.

Merlin looked tense. "Eggsy's on blackout, won't hear for another 45 minutes."

"Ah." Percival understood the tension, blackouts were difficult for those waiting on the other side. "I'll leave you be."

"I could use a distraction, if ye can spare some time." Merlin said.

Percival sat down and pulled out the knitting stash that Merlin now kept in his desk. He began some simple garter stitch.

"And what do you think of all the changes Harry is making. I haven't really asked you."

"He's doing the right thing. Going about it in the most pain in the ass, flashy way possible, ignoring the plan we had created, but that's Harry isn't it." Merlin shook his head. "If he didn't just storm through it all, wouldn't be him."

"Gawain expressed concerns. And Caradoc approached me."

Percival watched Merlin's eyes fall to the knitting drawer. Linger there. "I need to piss." was all Merlin said.

Percival waited until he was out of sight and then opened the drawer and felt around a little. Found the data drive that was hidden in some of Eggsy's wool. He pocketed it and went back to his knitting.

Merlin was back soon enough and they didn't talk about anything in particular.

*********************

Percival plugged the drive into his computer and stared at the files the came up.

There was one for each agent.

There were three for Harry.

Percival was right.

Merlin was the scariest of them all.

He began to read.

 

 

 

 

 


	13. A Gentleman Hides His Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to get increasingly intense in this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning it won't 100% line up with how this was playing out on the blog, but it's pretty damn close.

"Come on Doris, you have to admit that stitch line actually matches the one below it. And the one below that. And the one below that." Harry said with a grin, holding up his needles. "In fact, if you look carefully Doris 6 of the rows there in fact match up." He shoved his knitting into her face.

Doris just batted it away. "Are you expecting applause, a parade? Oooh you are just starting to be dreadful instead of truly appalling."  But she couldn't stop her smile. "Are you ready to switch colours?"

Harry paled a little, but then firmed his jaw. "I have saved the world countless times, switching colours is naught to me."

"Oh in that case, I'll just go see what Mrs. Carson is doing over there then." Doris began to stand.

"NO!" Harry didn't yell.

Doris smirked and sank back down. She walked him through adding in the new colour.

Harry was just getting the hang of it when his phone rang. 

It was a tone that Merlin had programmed.

Harry knew better than to ignore that ringtone. He picked up and didn't even wait for the other person to speak. "I'm at the wool shop, I can be in in 40."

"Make it 30." Merlin said, hanging up.

Harry nodded to Doris. "I am needed. May I ask that you put all my stuff away?"

"Of course, off with you. Go save the world." Doris shooed him out. Harry moved briskly and was in the shop within 20 minutes.

Andrew was standing there. "Sir. Don't know what it is, but it isn't good."

"Thank you."

Harry descended and took the bullet train to the estate. He emerged and Merlin was standing there, pale, stern. "Arthur."

"Report Merlin."

"The Boudica received a code from Ector and he hasn't been heard from since." They started to move to Merlin's office. 

"He's only been gone a few days. What code?" They walked into the office where The Boudica was sitting at a computer.

"Arthur, it was the code for his cover being blown. It was the code for being made as a Kingsman agent and he's on the run." The Boudica's serene countenance was tense. "Ector has never coded out in his time as an agent."

"Do we have his last known co-ordinates?" Harry asked.

"Aye Arthur. The coffee shop he was supposed to be meeting his mark in." Merlin said. "Orders?"

"A compromised agent, we go in hard and fast. Send Lamorak and Tristan. I want them briefed on the players and in the air within two hours." Harry said. "The Boudica will stay on the comms, try to reach Ector, or hope to hear from him. Merlin, you and I are going to have a meeting with Caradoc. It was his intel that this mission was based on. I want to know how this happened." Harry turned and stalked out of the office while Merlin and The Boudica took care of his orders.

He went to his office and quickly downed a few preventative pain killers. He pulled out his private phone.

"Michael." He said quietly.

"Harry, what do you need?" Percival said. One word and he knew something was wrong.

"Ector was made."

"I'll be in shortly."

Harry hung up and pulled up the files on the mission.

"Harry! Come grab a bite with me." Eggsy said cheerfully, walking into his office a few minutes later, no idea what was going on.

"Not now Eggsy." Harry said not looking up.

"Come on bruv." Eggsy said flopping into a chair. "Want to hear all about you and Michael how it's been going since the big make up." Eggsy wiggled his brows.

"I have a meeting shortly." Harry said voice hard.

"Boring, let's go have some fun." Eggsy whined.

"Galahad, I have said I am busy. I actually do do an important job here, and can't drop it at a whim, because you can't occupy yourself for five minutes. I understand I have lead you to believe that you have total sway here, but believe me that is not actually the case. Now take yourself out of my sight." Harry was almost yelling by the end.

"Harry?" Eggsy asked shocked.

"Galahad, if you will not respect me, there is the door." Harry pointed.

Eggsy stood. "Forgive my impertinence Arthur." Eggsy said formally. He gave a bit of a bow and was ready to rush off.

Harry groaned and ran a hand over his face. "Eggsy." Eggsy didn't turn around. "Eggsy I'm sorry, that had nothing to do with you. Ector called in that he was made and he has since gone missing. Merlin and Caradoc are do in shortly for a meeting to figure out how this may have happened."

Eggsy turned. "What can I do Arthur?"

"Word will spread quickly. I'd imagine a lot of people will roll in, take care of them. Remind your husband to eat, because Merlin after the meeting won't leave his systems, and we need him."

"And you?" Eggsy asked.

"I'll be fine."

"I'll get coffee and tea going by the gallon." Eggsy said. He ran over and gave Harry a quick hug. Harry tried to hold himself firm, but leaned in just a little. "Harry, he'll be fine. He's the cleverest of us all. He'll have figured a good way to hide."

"Indeed." Harry detached Eggsy and shooed him away.

45 minutes later Merlin and Caradoc were in his office. "Lamorak and Tristan have been briefed, the plane is being prepped, they'll be in the air within the hour." Merlin said taking a seat.

"Thank you Merlin. Were you and The Boudica able to find any trail of him?" Harry asked.

"Nae. There was the code and then he was gone. We are currently hacking security cameras, periscope, google earth, anything that might help up find him." Merlin took a breath. "He's the best we have at blending in, him going to ground, well he'd be good at hiding."

"My bigger concern is why this happened in the first place." Harry turned his eyes to Caradoc. "Where did the ball get dropped?"

"Arthur, I have no idea." Caradoc's voice was smooth. "I have been researching these people for months, built a cover that was appropriate for Ector. This woman while a way in, wouldn't have been able to tell he was anything but what he suggested." Caradoc paused, like he was thinking. "I mean I had expressed concerns about sending Ector now, I would have liked another week or two to analyze the cousin who made an appearance, but my concerns were not enough to stop the mission."

Harry looked at Caradoc confused. "You did no such thing. If there had been concerns I would have never sent Ector, not yet."

"Arthur, I sent you an email about this new player, and my worry that not enough analysis had been done. Since you never respond, I assumed you considered it a low threat and I couldn't at the time completely disagree." Caradoc looked concerned. "Though now it seems my instinct was correct."

Harry watched Merlin watching Caradoc, saw how Merlin grip tightened on his clip board. Harry tapped his pinkie against his cup and watched Merlin relax just a little. It was an old all clear signal.

"You sent no such email." Harry's voice was sure, he read every email he was sent.

"I can bring it up right now." Caradoc said pulling his phone out. "I sent you an attachment about the mission along with my concerns about your new open policies." Caradoc politely held out his phone, where sure enough there was an email with attachment. "But what's past is past, your slip was an easy one to have made, with how busy you've been implementing your radical changes. What matters now is getting Ector back. I'll go over all my files, see if I can find any more information, any avenues for our agents to explore." Caradoc waited to be dismissed. 

"Give Boudica whatever you discover." Harry agreed and Caradoc left.

"Merlin." Harry said. He folded his hands in front of himself, to hide the tremor in his fingers.

"I'll look into it." Merlin agreed. "He's good enough at computers, but no match for me. If that email was doctored in any way I'll know."

"Later. Our first priority is Ector." Harry said. "Go see if The Boudica has found anything."

"Harry, I can stay with ye. I can work from here." Merlin said. Harry hadn't hidden the tremor as well as he thought.

"Percival will be in shortly." Harry said. "And you can work better and faster from your office." He could see Merlin ready to protest some more. "Ector is what matters." He said it sternly.

"Of course Arthur." Merlin turned and left. Through the open door he could see Percival and Eggsy talking. He watched as Eggsy was already moving to follow Merlin, but the barest of touches had Eggsy staying. Eggsy and Percival walked into Harry's office.

Eggsy had coffee and a snack. "You're going to need fuel. Thinking it's a long night yeah?"

"The won't even land for a few hours. Until then Merlin and Boudica are going to be trying to find any trace, Caradoc is going over his analysis, and I...I get to wait." Harry saw both Eggsy and Percival look at his hands, that were still not still.

"And what did Caradoc have to say?" Percival asked. Harry looked at him. His voice had been very sardonic.

"Well, I mean this were just an accident, happenstance? I mean Caradoc's a blowhard but ain't no one better at analysis than him."

"Exactly." Percival said.

"You know I can't discuss the details of the meeting just know that we are going to get him back." Harry's phone rang. He answered and spoke for a couple minutes. "It seems word is spreading, a bunch of agents are coming in." Harry drew a hand down his face, at least the headache was being held at bay for now.

He could feel their eyes on him and attempted to straighten his shoulders.

"Eggsy, with more coming in, with Merlin and Boudica going to be up most of the night, could you see to food? Have a bunch delivered to the tailor shop, perhaps see if there are enough bedrooms for everyone ready. You are good at taking care of everyone." Percival asked. Eggsy knew though an order one he heard one. "Sure, sounds like a plan. I'll check back in on you guys in a bit, cause if Merlin's doing what I think I best leave him alone." Eggsy gave them a last look at headed out.

Harry watched his boyfriend stand and carefully lock the door. Percival came back and stood in front of the desk. "Arthur what do you need?"

Harry laughed, but it held no humour. "To not be Arthur?"

"What did Caradoc do?" Percival asked.

"I said I couldn't say." Harry protested.

"Yes and that worked for Eggsy, but it won't for me."

"He said he warned me there was a new player that was a concern, but that I dismissed it, never responded to it." Harry held his head in his hands. "He showed me the email that included an attachment that held those concerns." Harry couldn't look up. "I don't remember that email. Not really. He blathered on at me about my changes, and I just ignored it."

"He could be faking it." Percival said.

"Caradoc doesn't lie."

"No but he twists, he casts doubts." Percival said. "He leads people down paths, but lets them trip themselves."

"I think I might be falling." Harry said.

"Good thing I'm here to catch you then." Percival said.

"For how long?" Harry asked. He winced. That wasn't a good question to ask.

"For as long as you need me. For as long as you want me."

"I don't see an end date on that Michael."

Percival rounded the desk. He drew Harry up so he was standing. "Daddy, I'm here. Catching you. Just let go."

Harry slumped into his arms. "I need to not think, not be Arthur, if just for a few minutes."

"I can help with that." Percival agreed. "Good thing you have a bit of soundproofing in here. Let me give you a break." Harry felt Percival twist and push him. Harry let it happen and found himself face down on his desk. He sighed and let go just for a few minutes.

******************************

An hour later Eggsy knocked on the door with a tray of take out. Percival let him in and Harry watched as Eggsy squinted and looked about the room. There shouldn't have been any indication of what he had gotten up to, but it was Eggsy.

Harry prayed for the floor to swallow him up. 

It didn't.

"You look...looser, calmer," was all Eggsy said. He put the tray on the table. "Eat."

The three of them ate, though less than they should. Conversation stopped and started. There was a moment break when they found out that Lamorak and Tristan had landed, but that just meant the beginning of more waiting.

Harry was getting restless, the tremor back in his hand, the headache trying to push through.

Merlin called that they finally caught a glimpse of Ector on a camera headed west from the coffee shop. It wasn't much but it was something.

Caradoc stopped by with his files on the girl who had been the mark, and more research on the cousin that he had been concerned with. "Arthur, can I have a moment?" Caradoc asked.

"You know what, no. I'll tell them after anyways, and I don't have the time or energy to play games. So just tell me what you've found." Harry said, worry and fear was making him short.

Caradoc's mouth tightened. "The cousin, he's seen Ector before. I've been digging through a back log of information. Pelleas was the one to catch it. There was a photo from L.A. They met at a party there. It seems it was brief, but enough for the man to remember Ector. He may have not made him specifically for a Kingsman, but made him for lying about who he was. Pelleas is finding out all we can about the man, and feeding it directly to Merlin. Boudica is taking a nap. I will continue my work. I'm sure there is something useful you could do in the mean time, besides 'chilling with your hommies'" Caradoc said.

"Caradoc, get stuffed." Eggsy fairly growled. "And ain't no one said hommies in years, going to insult me at least try to be from this century."

"Eggsy." Harry said quietly and Eggsy sank back into his chair.

"Thank you Caradoc, I will take that under advisement. Continue your own job, and I'll look after mine." Harry said, voice infused with authority. Caradoc left.

"Let me kill him." Eggsy offered.

"No Eggsy." Harry said on a sigh. "And he is right, I should be doing something."

"What can you do right now? You've got all your best people doing what they do best. And when something else needs to be done, you'll do it. What else is there?" Percival asked.

"If I was still Galahad -" Harry tried to say.

"You'd be down in one of the planes playing poker with Pilar, Bors, and Twitch and the others who are rolling in. Because this wasn't your expertise before you were Arthur anyways." Percival replied. "Do not let him goad you into doing something stupid."

"But I'm so very good at doing something stupid." Harry said sadly.

"I know, it's why we love you, and why you are such a great Arthur, cause you'll be stupid for us." Eggsy handed him a cup. "Now drink some tea yeah? When you finish the cup we can go bug Merlin, see what's happening in person."

That perked Harry up a little and he quickly drank the cup down. And slumped on the couch knocked out a few minutes later.

"Whoops." Eggsy said. "Hopefully this will stop the headache that looked like it was brewing." He grinned at Percival. "Want to come play poker?"

"No, someone should be here when he wakes up." Percival moved Harry about a bit so that Harry's head was in his lap. "He'll not thank you for this."

"I'll make a couple new eye patches, he'll get over it."

Eggsy was headed for the door. 

"Stay away from Caradoc Eggsy. He doesn't need any more ammo." Percival said.

"You mean he's already got some?" Eggsy asked.

"I think so yes." Percival looked at Eggsy. "I just don't know if he has enough."

"Ain't no ammo strong enough to take Harry down." Eggsy sounded sure, like this was obvious.

Percival moved to hold Harry's fingers. The ones that so rarely stayed still these days. But they were still now.

"Just, be cautious." Percival pleaded.

"Sure, bruv. Ain't going to do nothing that hurts him." Eggsy agreed. "I'm off to clean Bors out, and hope Pilar doesn't do the same to me. He should be up in about 3 or 4 hours."

But with the lack of food and stress, Harry was out closer to 5.

There was no new word for when he awoke.

He couldn't even be mad at Eggsy, if the situation were reversed he would have done something similar. And he liked waking to Percival's fingers in his hair.

Percival said he was going to take a nap and Harry decided to bug Merlin.

Who had yet to sleep. 

"Lamorak is tracking down this cousin that Caradoc 'had concerns' about and Tristan is following the bit of a trail we've put together for Ector. And if ye try to doctor my drink the way Eggsy did to you, I'll kick your ass." Merlin said. Harry pulled his hand away from the cup. "The Boudica will wake in an hour. I'll take a break then."

"Where's your husband?" Harry asked.

"Killing dummies in the gym." Merlin said, "I kicked him out a couple hours ago. His help was only marginally more useful than yours."

Harry looked at his hands, happy that they were finally still. "Do you think we'll get him back?"

"Aye." Merlin said it easily. "Ector is better than some of the others realize. If he was chosen as easy pickings for some other game, well a mistake has been made."

"You've been talking to Gawain." Harry said. 

"Nae, but my ear is close enough to the ground. I know there are rumbles, even if I don't know the specifics."

"You know more than you'll say." Harry replied.

"So do you." Merlin spun in his chair and looked at Harry. "Gawain thinks you haven't been listening. He's wrong."

"He is, but I've been hoping it was just discontent. Foolish I suppose."

Merlin adjusted his glasses. "He wasn't lying about the email. But the information was buried, even if you had opened the attachment and from what I could tell ye did, but his concerns were 5 blended in paragraphs into a 12 page document."

"We're missing something. And we're going to keep missing it until Ector is safe." Harry finally said after being quiet for a few moments.

"As you say." Merlin agreed.

"Maine is on the Canadian border. I called the offices there and Gordon is on stand by in Montreal, ready to assist any way they can."

"Good thought." Merlin agreed. "We've found some footage of Ector, enough to give Tristan some places to look and Lamorak said he's found the girl. She's dead, but he doubts it's an Ector kill, even rushed he would never be sloppy, brutal like this was."

"Do you think there will be a state of Maine left when they are done?" Harry joked.

"Be a good idea for the bad guys to stay indoors right now."

"I haven't lost anyone yet Merlin. I don't want to start now." Harry said, worn thin by the stress.

"Ye won't." Merlin reassured him. "Go get some tea, talk to Gordon more about what he might need to expect."

"Get some sleep Merlin."

"I will soon enough."

*****************************

It was a day before they heard anything. A day of Harry walking into rooms to see Caradoc talking to people quietly. A day of watching them all go silent when he entered. A day of Harry walking out and pretending nothing was going on, beyond the recovery mission.

He hid in his office going through every message he had ever received from Caradoc, trying to piece things together, but he didn't even know what shape he was looking for. Percival and Eggsy were regularly there to bolster his spirits and Harry spent a good bit of time in the gym.

Finally there was word that a trail had been found and Lamorak and Tristan had joined forces. At this point Harry refused to leave Merlin's office. It wasn't until the next morning that they had word.

"They have a location. They are about 80 minutes out from it." Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "But if the man in charge doesn't contact them in 45 minutes they are to execute Ector. No matter how they push Tristan and Lamorak can't make it in time." Merlin explained.

Harry thought fast. "Get Caradoc and Pelleas in here."

They were there within 10 minutes. "Do you have any audio recordings of this man. Even one damn word."

Caradoc thought about it. "I'm sorry Arthur, but it is doubtful."

"Maybe not." Pelleas said after a couple minutes. "The party that he would have seen Ector at, it was a media event, there were plenty of cameras, we might be able to pick something out in a day or so."

"You have twenty minutes."

Pelleas sat at the free station and got to work. He managed to find a tiny, horrid little sound clip, but Merlin wasn't a wizard for nothing. He managed to manipulate it and feed it to Lamorak who had stolen the man's phone. It bought them the time they needed.

"Excellent work Pelleas." Harry said.

"One of our is under threat, we all work together to bring them home." Pelleas said.

"Indeed." Caradoc agreed. Harry wondered if anyone in the room believed him.

"Going live." Merlin said, as he saw through both Lamorak and Tristan's glasses.

He lead them as he was best able and soon Tristan had killed all the outer guards and Lamorak was carving his way through the building.

They found Ector in a small room. Everyone at the estate gasped at the look of him. It was difficult to properly assess the injuries, there was just so much blood.

"Burn it down." Harry said into the mics. "Burn it all down."

"With pleasure sir." Tristan's voice would have made the devil shiver in fear. "Lamorak see to Ector and get co-ordinates from Merlin. I've work to do."

The watched as Lamorak freed Ector and carried him out to their stolen trunk. They could hear guns and screams. Lamorak carefully placed him into the truck bed and went back for some items to cushion him. "He's breathing, but unconscious. There are a couple deep facial lacerations - look like they were done deliberately, deeply. Orders." Lamorak, wiped some of the blood away.

"Gordon Stahl is waiting at this location, medic and helicopter at hand. They will take you all to Montreal so a proper assessment and medical attention can be seen to." Merlin gave the co-ordinates as the building went up in flames, Tristan running out.

"Ye should reach him in less than two hours, even less if ye push." Merlin said.

"We'll push." Tristan said as he got behind the wheel. 

"I'll keep eyes on ye." Merlin said as they began to drive.

"I'll go inform everyone that Ector has been recovered." Harry said standing. "Pelleas, Caradoc, thank you for your assistance. It is good to know that the health and well being of all those who sit at the table is of paramount import to us all."

Harry walked around the estate telling everyone the news. There were cheers and hugs.

Gawain pulled him into an embrace. "Are you finally listening?"

"I am." Harry said into his ear.

"I stand with my king." Gawain whispered back before separating and calling out rude comments to Bors.

Harry found Percival and Eggsy knitting in the library. "He is injured, but recovered." He had learned by now to brace himself for the patented Eggsy flying tackle.

"Yes! How bad injured?"

"We aren't sure yet, they are rushing him to aid at the border. It was deemed best that they get out of the state before seeking aid."

"Well he must not be too bad if they agreed to that then." Eggsy said on a sigh of relief. "Don't suppose my husband is taking a break?" 

Harry snorted.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. He keeping an eye on their car?" Harry nodded. "I'll go sit with him then, til that's done and then get him to sleep."

Harry took the extra hug that Eggsy gave him before the young man bounded out.

Percival just held out a hand, "Come, you could use a shower."

Harry took the hand and let Percival pull him down the halls and into one of the bedrooms. He leaned against the vanity while Percival adjusted the water and stripped down. He couldn't look Percival in the face, so he watched those beautiful fingers slowly undo all his clothes. He let Percival undress him like someone would a child, felt the fingers gently pull the eye patch off.

Percival washed Harry's hair, fingers soothing on his scalp. Once all the soap was rinsed out, Percival cupped Harry's face. "It's okay to let go now. Oh Daddy, just let go."

Harry took a deep breath that shook, that broke. And Harry broke. He lay his forehead on Percival's shoulder, felt the water on his back and began to cry. Great heaving sobs wracking his whole body. He barely registered Percival's soothing hands as his body expelled the tension of the last few days.

"Michael, this is my fault."

"No Harry."

"Caradoc. He warned me."

"No he didn't." Percival pulled Harry up. Harry tried to hide his face, the bad eye so much worse when he cried, but Percival wouldn't let him. "He played this. He played this all out carefully, but I can't figure out why. He knows that email doesn't help his side, might actually hurt it. I don't see how this fits with all his whispers, all the doubts he tries to cast on you."

"Has he tried to make you doubt me?" Harry asked, his tears starting to slow.

"He has, but Harry I will doubt many things in this universe, but not  _you_. You are a good Arthur, do not let him shake that." Percival kissed him. 

Harry sighed, tears finally drying up. "I'm scared, so scared."

"Well if years of serving with you have proven anything it is this. A scared Harry Hart is a fearsome beast." 

"Rawr." Harry said, wiping his eyes. He tilted his head back and let the water flow over his face.

**********************

The next day Harry was reading Ector's medical report. Broken ribs, broken ankle. bruises, cuts, a few burns on his arms. And two deep cuts to his face. Ones that would fade but always be visible. He was being kept in Montreal for a week to recover before returning to England. Lamorak and Tristan were refusing to leave his side and Harry had reassured them that he didn't consider their mission done until they returned with Ector in tow.

There was a knock on the door and Harry bid the person to enter.

Caradoc was wearing a very nice suit. "Arthur, I have my final report on the whole tragic situation."

Harry gestured to a seat and waited for the man to settle, "Tragic? I think that's an overstatement."

"Arthur, one of your agents was kidnapped and a valuable means of collecting data into smuggling and trafficking was lost. And said agent has been rendered useless for his job. I've seen the medical reports, his facial scars are going to be permanent."

"Chicks dig scars." Harry said.

"Are you intending to keep him at the table then?" Caradoc asked.

"I don't think that is any of your concern at the moment." Harry replied voice firm. "Let us just finish this final report."

They talked for a few minutes about what Caradoc had discovered and how it all played out.

"Very well, I don't think there will be anymore to discover until we have Ector returned to the estate." Harry said.

"Arthur." Caradoc stood. "I will look into that situation in Beijing in the meantime." 

"I actually have one more thing." Harry's voice was mild.

"Of course sir." 

"If I find out that you deliberately set out to cause harm to one of your fellow agents, I promise you the last thing you will see is me ripping your still beating heart out of your chest." Harry smiled. "You want to come at me, go ahead. But you do not step near any of my knights." Harry stood, fists hard against his desk. "You won't win whatever it is you are planning. I am Arthur, you won't change that."

"Long live the king." Caradoc said with a bow before walking out.

Harry was annoyed, he was sure his still beating heart comment couldn't be topped, but Caradoc managed to get a snappy last word in.

Harry intended that that last word was the final ground Caradoc gained against him.

 

 


	14. A Gentleman...Well There Are Many Gentlemen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay we're are steaming towards the big moments in this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be a little confusing because we are going to have numerous POV changes and not just Harry and Percival. This is the chapter that moves all the last of the pieces into place. Every time there is a line break it will be a new POV. I will try to make each have an opening sentence that makes it clear who we're walking with.  
> Also time is a little weird in here just assume all these moments happen just before and just after Ector's return home.
> 
> Long dense chapter is long and dense.
> 
> Enjoy.

Tristan watched Ector sleep on the plane. Looked at the bandages covering his beautiful face. Laughed a little in his head because if he said that allowed Ector would have said 'no homo' just to annoy Tristan. Tristan didn't need to have an interest in men to know that Ector was gorgeous and no homo was the stupid phrase ever. But Ector liked to tease, and Tristan liked to not react. He looked at the cast on his ankle, the cigarette burns on his arms that were now without bandages.

He had killed the men who did this too quickly.

His friend should have never suffered.

His friend should have never been made.

Tristan looked at Lamorak. "How did this happen?" Tristan knew that Lamorak had been in contact with home more than he had. He had been focused on helping Ector. He had given his report to Harry and then when Ector was having yet another scan, and Lamorak was showering, he had let himself crack just a little, called Liz, just to hear her voice, to have her tell him everything he would do for her when he came home. It was soothing. Having a woman who seemed to understand him, Tristan didn't think that would ever be his. But he wouldn't let go.

"I spoke with Harry. It seems there was a missed connection. A cousin to the mark appeared and he had seen Ector on his last mission in L.A. Knew he was a fraud, put the pieces together a bit." Lamorak looked at Ector. "It seems that he may not have known about the Kingsman, just that Ector was a threat, and was trying to break him."

"Kingsmen don't break."

"I admit, I did not think him so strong." Lamorak said.

Tristan glared at him. "You listen to Caradoc and Pelleas too much. Ector is stronger than many realize. I've been there with him when things have gone wrong, when we were sure we were dead. I was not the one to get us out."

Lamorak flinched a little.

"What has Pelleas been whispering in your ear? Did he mimic Caradoc's exact wording, or manage to put his own spin on it?" Tristan's voice went even deeper.

"Pelleas is my friend."

"And Ector is mine." Tristan looked at Lamorak. "You may think and do as you wish. But I ask you this - who do you trust? The man who has made missteps but does them all in the open or the man who whispers, who works in shadow? I know where I stand when the line is drawn."

"Dumbledore's man?" Lamorak asked voice dry. It was difficult to tell if he was trying to be condescending or not.

"He's not Dumbledore, he's more a Sirius but yes I'm his man." Tristan looked over to where Ector was twitching from a nightmare.

He ignored Lamorak for the rest of the flight home.

****************************

Bors stared at the screen in the pub. Movies were his thing. He always swept the category but just couldn't even make the question focus. Pilar had run to the bathroom and was going to come back with ketchup chips and a couple more pints.

And then the movie question was about Twitch's favourite movie Bullet.

The air was too close, the noise too much. He needed out.

He ran out of the bar, ran down a block, down two, down three. He got about a kilometer before he remembered Pilar, date night.

Fuck, he thought. He turned around and walked back slowly. He was still a block away when he saw her standing there smoking the one cigarette she had a week. The one she got on date night.

Date night with his beautiful wife, the one he adored above all.

"At least I remembered to come back?" He asked hopefully.

"You always do." She smiled and handed the cigarette over and Bors took a drag wrinkling his nose. There was only one way he liked the taste. He dragged her mouth to his. In her boots she was just a little taller than him. They stood there kissing for a while.

"I like how tall the boots make you." Bors said with a grin.

"Twitch picked them out. Bought us matching pairs. His are black though." 

Bors flinched a little at the mention of his best friend's name.

"B.B." Pilar said cupping his face. Usually the nickname made him smile. Her bomb boy, but not tonight.

"No. I can't." Bors said, voice breaking. "I have you. I don't need more. There isn't anything anyways."

She looked ready to protest.

"Pilar. My Pilar. I can't."

"Okay." She agreed. 

He leaned against the wall. "You kill that second cigarette I don't know about yet?"

Pilar pulled it out of her purse. And they split it leaning against the wall.

"Has Caradoc talked to you, since my 'incident' with him?" Pilar asked finally into the quiet.

"He tried to say no hard feelings. I told him I had plenty hard feelings for him and he should just turn around and never talk to me outside of mission needs." Bors smiled. "I reminded him that a gentleman doesn't insult the man that works on his cars, never know when a hand might slip on a break line."

"Twitch would never do that." Pilar said with a laugh.

"He's dumb enough to not know that." Bors looked at her, the street lights made her so gorgeous. "Did I tell you I was proud of you?"

"At least a dozen times." Pilar looked out at the street. "He's mine too you know."

Bors ignored the sentence.

"I can't play politics, I don't get them. I blow things up, I'm a destroyer of worlds." He looked at his wife. "I can't keep up with everything that is going on. At work, in my head, my heart, there is just so much rolling around and I can't make sense of it. I know I'm an idiot when it comes to subtext, to hidden meaning, but even I can tell something is almost here. Winter is fucking coming."

"B.B." Pilar moved to stand right in front of him. She looked deadly. "I doubt many things every day. But you, you I never doubt. Forget the whispers, the worries, this game the others are playing. Don't go to it, let it come to you and when it does, stand true, just as you always do."

"Am I going to be on the right side?"

"Yes." Pilar moved closer grabbed his coat collar and pulled him into the alley. "And I'll be there with you. Always Bomb Boy."

****************************************

Harry rolled over in bed, saw Percival next to him. Wonder how the man thought he was anything less than beautiful. Sure there was just a little extra weight around the middle, the hair was thinning at the temples, the chin not the strongest. But he was beautiful.

And Harry's. Harry reached out, but didn't quite touch. He didn't want to wake him.

"How did I get so lucky?" He said quietly.

But Percival's ears were sharp. His eyes blinked open.

"My understanding is that you are just a lucky fellow. But why in particular right now?" Percival asked, voice husky with sleep.

"Because I have you." Harry smiled. "I'm very thankful for you. I love you."

"Enough to finally go for your annual check up?" Percival asked.

Harry rolled his eyes, well the one that would actually roll. Percival had mentioned this before.

"Ector arrives today, where am I supposed to fit it in?" Harry asked.

"He doesn't get in until tonight. I'm sure Dr. Pierce could fit you in." 

"I have too much to prep before then." Harry protested.

"You'll be hounding medical while Ector is there, you could be fit in."

"No, Michael, they will focus all their energy on Ector. Tell you what remind me in a couple weeks." Harry decided a shift in conversation was needed. "Can I suck your cock?"

"Subtle Harry. He could help with the headaches, I know they are getting worse."  

"So would blowing you." Harry smiled. "Please?"

Percival moved the blankets and Harry happily slid down the bed.

*************************************

Bedievere picked Kay up from his mission. They sat in the plane and Kay pulled out the diamonds. 

"Pretty aren't they?" Kay asked.

"Never did much for me. Guess they're shiny enough." Bedievere said checking his dials. His wife had hated diamonds said they always looked absurd and so he had never paid attention to them. Sometimes he wished he had still bought her some. Despite what she thought, she would have looked lovely.

"And these ones are fake. Actually contain data, military plans for some of Her Majesty's bases." Kay smile pleased, not a person died on this mission. "Seems Caradoc's information was as reliable as ever."

"Less reliable for Ector." Bedievere said mildly.

"How is he? Have you heard?" Kay asked.

"He is in one piece and will heal. But, his face, was cut pretty badly, he'll carry scars."

"It's a shame Harry didn't heed Caradoc's warning." Kay said. Bedievere wondered how Kay knew about those concerns as he had been gone for the last few days when all the rumours and whispers had been circling. Bedievere heard Kay sigh and Kay spoke again. "I like Harry a great deal, but I have concerns."

"Many do." Bedievere said. "Some talk about them more readily than others."

"And you."

"I always have concerns. I'm a worrier." Bedievere never took his eyes off the sky. 

"It's coming." Kay said.

"I know." Bedievere agreed. He was really starting to wish he had asked for a transfer off the table. What was going to happen soon, he wished he didn't have to be a part of it. But he would do what was best for the Kingsman. So it seemed would Kay.

************************************

Roxy was buried in mission reports, reading, so much reading, but she needed to understand. Wanted to figure everyone out. Three years and she barely knew some of the agents at the table, how they thought, what their weaknesses were. An incomplete picture was a bad idea right now.

"Roxy, come to bed." Sarah stood in the doorway, robe tossed on, sleep in her eyes. "It's 1am sweetie, that reading will still be there in the morning."

"How has it all gone wrong? There has to be a point, a place where the road took a turn. And if I can just find it, maybe we can fix this without more -" Roxy looked at Sarah, her eyes sad. "This isn't who we are supposed to be."

"Human, flawed?" Sarah came closer, sat across from her.

"Cold, disloyal." Roxy bit her lip, "And the worst is, he's not completely wrong. What he's doing is wrong, but what he says, is Harry making the right call making us so open?"

Sarah cupped her fiancee's face and  for once in her life decided to skirt a line. "I can't tell you anything, but can you trust me if I say on certain issues Harry isn't as vulnerable or reckless as he seems?"

"I can't trust him as openly and blindly as Eggsy does. I need data." Roxy looked at Sarah. "But I can trust you."

"Okay." Sarah kissed her cheek. "You read a little more, get your data, but come to bed." Sarah stood up. "Harry wouldn't want you to be like Eggsy you know. He doesn't need blind faith from everyone. He'd probably be disappointed in you, if you weren't trying to hunt down every scrap of information. Now I'm going to sleep, because I'm going to have to throw up in about four hours."

Roxy pulled up another file on her tablet, and kept trying to figure out where things went wrong.

***********************************

Merlin sat at his computer, building a better virus, and maybe playing a little bit of World of Warcraft. But there wasn't a lot to do. For the first time since Harry had been named Arthur, all the agents were actually on home soil and not doing any missions. He doubted it would last long, but the break was welcome. 

He was mostly killing time until lunch with his husband. Eggsy was currently busy creating the yarn corner in the library. His enthusiasm was adorable. And would cover Mrs. Carson's overhead for the next month.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Percival approach. 

"You know, Christmas is going to be here before we know it. I thought I could buy you a pint and you could help me figure out what to get Harry. He's no help at ideas."

"Aye a pint would be nice."

Merlin arrived at the pub a little early and found a good quiet corner table. It wasn't long before Percival was there.

"Michael."

"Lachlan." Percival said.

They drank a pint in quiet. Merlin was damned if he would be the one to open this conversation. 

"We need to talk about your files."

Merlin looked carefully at Percival. Saw his calm countenance but could also see underneath it to the nerves, to the worry.

"Aye. It is time to make some plans. Harry won't be pleased with us." Merlin cautioned. 

Percival shrugged. "He won't take the necessary steps so we do it for him. I know you understand doing what is necessary."

Merlin looked at his empty pint. He did indeed understand.

********************************

Pelleas walked into Caradoc's office.

"Tell me you didn't sell out Ector." He didn't sit down. He trusted Caradoc, believed in him. And he couldn't believe that he would do something like that.

"I didn't." Caradoc said after a moment. He was as smooth as ever. Emotions rarely played out on his face. "I promise I didn't. It would hardly make sense for me to betray the Kingsman like that, when I am trying to save them."

"But you knew about the cousin." Pelleas barely blinked not wanting to take his eyes off the man.

"I did. But I didn't know he knew Ector. I knew there was a new factor in play, and yes I may have manipulated the situation a little to show how Arthur really only cares for some of the table. But I didn't not expect events to unfold as they did." Pelleas caught a flicker of regret on Caradoc's face. "I never wanted that. Perhaps a failed mission, but not failed in that manner."

Pelleas breathed out. That lined up with what he knew of Caradoc.

"Thank you. I hate to have asked."

"Not at all. Things are very unsettled right now, and a gentleman needs to know his friends stand with honour." Caradoc stood and held out his hand. "And you are a good friend."

Pelleas shook his hand.

"Soon?" He asked.

"Very soon." Caradoc agreed.

********************************

Eggsy was getting lunch with Gawain. After the way Twitch had raved about this new pub, Eggsy wanted to go. 

They were mowing through an impressive plate of hot wings and a pitcher of soda.

"So how about our team, yeah?" Eggsy asked and they talked football for quite a while.

Eggsy leaned back in his chair with a groan, maybe that was too many wings. But so what? He'd curl up under Merlin's desk and have a nap later, not like it would be the first time.

"Think we can win it all?" Eggsy asked. He wondered if that was too subtle.

But Gawain was sharp and knew the conversation had moved away from football.

"I think we realized there was a problem too late. I think we were erratic and plagued by injury. I think we can pull out a win, but the line for failure is closer than I would like." Gawain eventually said.

"I dunno. Think the captain has a few tricks up his sleeve. Always manages to pull something out don't he?" Eggsy gulped his soda a little, wishing it was something stronger. He didn't like conversations like these. He weren't suited to the games that toffs play. Give him a knife up a sleeve any day.

"He has some very loyal teammates behind him." Gawain said raising his glass in a small toast to Eggsy. "And I think they could see the writing on the wall. And hopefully have some plans."

"And if not, well ain't no riot like a footie riot?" Eggsy grinned and cracked his knuckles. He wouldn't mind a bit of a riot.

Gawain laughed and ordered them more wings.

God Eggsy was going to pay for it, but dove in. They were damn good.

*****************************

Ector stared at his stitches. He never thought he would hate his own face. The cigarette marks on his arms, the few whip marks on his back, he could live with those.

But it was his job to be pretty. To be able to seduce. Sure chicks dig scars, but not ones like these. 

Tristan's suicide watch was wrong, he wasn't suicidal. But.

But.

But.

But what value did he have to the table anymore? What use was he if he couldn't do his job? Harry insisted there was a place for him, but how could there be?

Caradoc had visited, he hadn't expected that.

Seemed so sincere in his apologies at not finding the data sooner, before Ector had left.

He never blamed Harry. He never said Ector should retire from the table.

But it was there in the small comments. Arthur focuses so on his favourites that the others suffer. That at least the man offered good compensation packages.

That Caradoc would have never sent Ector out. But Ector held so strong, so true, that maybe he should just relax a while. 

It's amazing how many ways a person can not say the word sabbatical while completely suggesting it.

Caradoc had left when Tristan came in with some food.

"Maybe I should step back from the table."

"No."

"What good am I?"

"Plenty." Tristan said.

"But -"

"No. That's it. When they give you the clear you are coming home with me. And Liz will take care of you. And so will the dogs. And you won't be stupid. And if you are - office sweater of shame." Tristan glared.

"Have managed yet to even talk to her at lunch?" Ector asked, happy to be distracted.

"Don't need to talk at lunch, we talk other times." Tristan said.

Ector kept the conversation light.

Light he could do. He didn't want to think about the things creeping at the edge of his mind.

Caradoc was very good with his words.

**************************

Caradoc held a large file in his hand. He knew that Harry was in the library. He walked steadily down the hall. His new suit fit well, had a severe cut.

He was pleased to see half a dozen people in the room, including Merlin. That was good, it meant he didn't have to have him summoned.

"Gentleman." Caradoc said politely. He opened the file and handed one packet to Merlin and another to Harry.

"As according to our ordinances I present 5 instances where Arthur has acted in a way as to bring exposure to the Kingsman or bring it detrimental harm. Pelleas has agreed and seconded this document. I present it to Arthur and Merlin as per our rules and call for a vote of no confidence in our Arthur to happen in no more than two weeks time."

Caradoc ignored the murmurs and Eggsy's shouting. He did not take his eyes off of Harry, made note of the tremor in his fingers as he took the file.

"As we have all agents in house barring any world crisis we will hold the meeting in one week." Harry suggested.

"That is acceptable." Caradoc bowed his head and walked out of the room. He ignored the ball of yarn that hit his back.

He had done his duty for the Kingsman. It would all be done in a week.

******************

"If we do this we may destroy him."

"If we do this we may save him."

A long pause.

And an agreement was made.


	15. A Gentleman Looks His Enemy in the Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Showdown time.

Caradoc's official complaint had been delivered to every member of the table. Beyond that Harry and Caradoc were not allowed to attempt to influence the knights. Harry had formally asked if Caradoc would prefer Harry not have contact with Percival during that week.

"I think we know that any influence you would have over him will have already be wielded. If you can promise on your word as a gentleman to not overly discuss the situation, that is acceptable for me."

Harry offered his hand and his word.

That meant though that he spent a week trapped in his own head more than he would like. But he was going over his notes, pouring over Caradoc's files.

And spending a lot of time with Merlin. Merlin had no vote on the table, so both Caradoc and Harry were free to talk with him at will.

It was Merlin's suggestion that Harry focus on his own integrity, that slinging mud at Caradoc at the challenge would do little, better to be able to destroy Caradoc's list. Only Harry could not argue against a few of Caradoc's points.

"Ye don't need to completely dismiss his complaints. Bend them to your will, he uses words to twist, to pull at fears. Use your words to create possibility, potential in what he says is a lack." Merlin said. "Ye have screwed up plenty in the last three years. God so much, so many times." Merlin said with a sigh.

"Not helping." Harry said pushing at his brow, trying to push back the headache.

Merlin pushed his chair over to Harry. "Harry, him I would never follow to hell. Him I would never lay my life down for. Him I would never lay my husband's life down for. But for you - nae, you get whatever you need." 

Harry breathed out. "I'm scared."

"Aye. And I'm about to make it worse." Merlin said.

"Of course you are." Harry agreed. He should have expected that.

"He doesn't need a majority." Merlin said seriously. "The rules were set that if a challenge was issued to Arthur, a majority would not be needed as if even a few questioned Arthur, then he had to be deposed for the safety of all."

"How many does he need?" Harry asked. So much for pushing that headache back.

"Including himself 4." Merlin said.

"Fuck."

"Indeed."

"Pelleas will agree with him, we know that." Harry said thinking it through. "Who else do we figure is on the fence?"

Merlin leaned back in his chair and in a habit decades gone, he chewed at a nail as he thought. "I hate to say it but Lancelot might not be 100% with us. I think she is, but can't swear to it. Same with Ector. Lamorak, Kay, Bedievere are completely up in the air."

"He only needs two of those. And they are easy enough to get." Harry stood. "I need to go."

"Harry." Merlin stood as well. He went and put his forehead against Harry's and a hand on Harry's heart. "No matter how dark it will look. Remember ye are not alone. Ever. Remember no matter how it seems Percival and I we will protect ye."

"It might not be enough."

"I'll make it be." Merlin said. "I'm magic you know."

"Does that line work on Eggsy?" Harry asked.

"When he wants it to."

Harry laughed a little and separated from his friend. He went home and took a great deal of pain medication, hoped it would stop the tremors. He barely noticed when Percival crawled into bed and wrapped himself around Harry. Like somehow he could shield his king. His love.

******************************

The day before the meeting Harry hid in his office. Percival refused to leave his side.

Harry went over his notes. Percival made him eat.

That night Percival took Harry apart.

Harry wasn't sure if all the pieces were put back though.

*****************************

Harry dressed carefully in the morning, wearing his favourite grey Kingsman suit. His oxfords were polished to a sheen. He looked every inch a proper gentleman. His only indulgence was that his eye patch said BAMF in red letters.

Percival laughed and put a red pocket square in place on both them. A small bit of unity.

They went to the office.

Harry felt Percival kiss his cheek and walk down the hall. Harry was to settle at the table first and all others would enter 15 minutes later.

Harry moved carefully into the austere room and sat at the head of the table. He bowed his head.

"Please." He prayed softly. "It's not so much that I am desperate to hold the power, more that I fear what he would do with it. Let me keep my seat, I just want to do good."

There was a knock.

"Enter." Harry said.

It was Merlin. He had his clipboard and a long box.

"Oh god, you actually dragged out the sword?" Harry said aghast. He hated the thing.

Merlin opened the box and took the cloth from the top and lay it on the table. He carefully set the ornate sword on top of it. "Rules are fucking rules." Merlin bowed and stood at attention. "My king, are ye ready?"

Harry took a breath. "Yes."

Merlin went back to the door and opened it. He moved and stood behind the throne.

Every Kingsman nodded their head to Harry and took their seats. Harry realized that it was the first time since he was made Arthur that a meeting held all of them in the room together physically. Someone was usually away.

"I hereby call this vote of no confidence to attention." Merlin said, his voice strong and hard, ringing in the room. "The complaint was brought forth by the Kingsman Caradoc. He will outline his charges and Arthur will be allowed a chance to refute. At which time there will be a vote. Only four votes against Arthur are required to unseat him." Merlin allowed himself a small smile. "But the Uther ordinances say that should an Arthur be deposed, the person who raised the complaint is not automatically made King. Instead the table holds another vote. I can read too ye bastard." Merlin said.

Harry watched as Eggsy coughed to cover his grin. He didn't managed to hide the wink he threw to his husband. Harry watched as Percival to his left pulled a folder into his lap and pull a pen out, ready to take notes. Always so careful and thorough his boyfriend.

"I invite Caradoc to present his charges against Arthur." Merlin said. Harry waited for Merlin to sit, but he didn't. Merlin stayed standing right behind his king, unwavering.

Caradoc stood and adjusted his jacket. He moved to the other end of the table. He offered another polite nod to Harry.

"I hate to have done this, but we must think not of our affections, not of our friendships, but of our job. We must think of the world. The world we are sworn to keep safe in honour and secrecy." Caradoc's eyes moved steadily around the table, looking at each of the knights. "I fear that Arthur has not acted in the best interests of that mandate. In his words and in his actions, he has risked the downfall of our organization and that cannot be borne."

Caradoc opened his file but he didn't really need to look at it.

Harry saw Percival ready to write, even though he knew the bones of what was going to be said.

"5. I needed 5 points to call this meeting to order. The first is simple - and I doubt it could be denied. Arthur plays favourites. He treats Galahad differently than other agents, sending him on easier jobs, giving him more breaks. This favouritism has extended to a smaller extent to Lancelot, due to Galahad's friendship with her and more recently to Percival. Valuing the safety of some agents over others is detrimental to unit cohesion as any of us who have a military background can understand. He dismisses ideas presented by those he dislikes, to the extent that he missed my notes and concerns about Ector's mission." Caradoc held up a hand. "Yes I buried those notes a bit, but to prove my point. If that email had been sent by another - he would have read it more thoroughly. And the situation that arose may have been avoided."

Harry could just see Percival's pen moving, Galahad's glare. But this was all out of the corner of his eye. He didn't dare take his gaze fully off of Caradoc.

"This favouritism bleeds into my second point. Two years ago he allowed civilians onto the estate just for Galahad. The table did not vote to allow this to happen, no matter that several thought it a good idea. Civilians have never been allowed here, for their safety and ours. And I checked - none of them were ever asked to sign a non-disclosure agreement. We are trusting our secrecy to the whims of a knitting group."

Harry glared, he had already told Caradoc that they were trustworthy. He felt the pressure of Percival's foot stepping on his. He calmed himself.

"Third. In direct violation of our mandates, he led a mission to rescue a knight of the table, before 24 hours had past. Not only did he risk his own life, he brought along three agents. Four knights and our king, gone. That is too much of the table out of play, could have crippled the entire organization in that action if they had failed."

"Fourth. His new rules. Aside from the sheer cost, he did no consultation, no analysis, no preparation. A year. A couple can be wed a year and inform their spouse of their true occupation. His new policies would have upwards of 28 people informed of our service. That creates more and more chance for us to be discovered, and destroyed or at best absorbed into something like MI-6."

"Finally. Finally. Arthur has in fact never read all the rules and policies that go along with the position. He 'wings' it. This might work, except that over his term of rule, his headaches have increased and his behaviour grown more erratic and dramatic."

Caradoc again looked around the table. "Harry was an incredible agent, an asset to the table. But perhaps we asked too much of him when he came back from Kentucky. I proclaim that he is unfit to be king."

Caradoc did not resume his traditional seat but rather sat at the end of the table.

Harry could see that Percival had briefly paused his notes. Harry glanced at him, saw that little smile that he adored.

He stood and folded his hands in front of him, hoped it hid the tremor in his hands.

He had had a speech prepared, but life had always gone better when Harry just winged it. 

"Caradoc isn't wrong about a lot of those. They are facts. But they are twisted to suit his needs. Caradoc had thought he would have been king before my return." Harry smiled a little. "I had never thought to be Arthur, but when I came back from Kentucky I took the job, because thanks to our Galahad and that Kentucky experience I learned a few things." Harry took a breath. "We need to change. We need to grow, if we don't we will fail just as surely as Caradoc thinks we will under my leadership. To stay completely bound to tradition, we become Chester King, we become useless to those we are supposed to protect. Caradoc suggests that I will destroy our secrecy. The world will do that soon enough if we don't adapt a little. Do you know how many hours Merlin has spent destroying CCTV footage of us, videos on conspiracy blogs, hell youtube?" Harry laughed a little. "We have to change our definition of secrecy, though never honour."

Harry looked at Caradoc. "Now to your specific points." He turned his head a little. "We have guests in the hall, let them in please." Merlin stood and went to the doors.

Sarah and a man came in. Both were wearing suits and carried brief cases. "You suggest my new policies invite too many people into knowledge. Did you just think I would let them free, that I didn't think it through at least a little. This is Mr. Singh and his paralegal Sarah Asoka. He is considered the top contract lawyer in the city, perhaps the country. Mr. Singh."

"As per the request you brought to me via my paralegal I have drafted the tightest, and perhaps the strangest Non-Disclosure Agreement I've ever created. It demands complete secrecy. Not only that it informs the person that they will be monitored at random to insure that they've kept to the agreement. If they don't - they will be sued, abandoned and have their memories wiped. This will be handed to the person before they are told anything. If they choose not to sign, they will not be told the truth. If they sign, a copy will be retained by yourselves and by my office. Here is mine and Miss Asoka's signed forms for your files. Thank you." Mr. Singh handed over the papers and he and Sarah walked out.

"That I believe addresses one of your concerns, and if the table would like to vote on a different time frame, I am amenable to that." Harry allowed a small smile to grace his face.

"No I haven't read the entirety of the 600 pages of notes, ordinances, and rules of the table and Arthur. But to be fair, as far as I can tell, everyone is supposed to have read those and I am pretty sure that you and Merlin are the only ones who have. I read the necessary sections and refer back to them when situations arise that need their aid. Just like our universities taught us to do with resources. As for the headaches, Chester suffered headaches with the job, it is not so unusual. As for erratic and dramatic, it is a lovely rhyme, but to quote our Merlin - I'm a bloody peacock. I have been since I sat as Galahad. I was voted in with all of you knowing this about me. Did you expect it to change?"

"Yes I broke the rules in going to rescue Percival early, with myself and two agents, and a third flying the plane. You say that this was too high a cost should we have failed. First, that many Kingsman never fail. Second, if you look at the cost of losing an agent, the time in training, the worries of the candidates breaking their contracts, well the cost/benefit ratio changes a little. It changes even more when it is our best sniper. What do we lose if we lose him? No offense to the others at the table, but we lose our thief, our code cracker, those can be replaced, but eyes and fingers like Percival's don't come along so easily. Chester would have sacrificed me to save Percival, there were notes ranking the value of the knight's. Percival was at the top in difficult to replace. So yes, I saved my boyfriend, but I saved perhaps one of our best assets inn the history of the organization." Harry saw Percival pause a little in his note taking.

"As to the knitting group. I informed you as to how trustworthy they are - indeed two of them in their former careers signed numerous NDAs. and they have since signed agreements. Also I think the two years of their complete silence and support of our organization would be enough to prove loyalty and that my gut to trust them was accurate."

Harry looked at Ector, at his still healing body, his marked face. "I could forgive you so much Caradoc. And I utterly believe you never intended any harm come to Ector. I know you didn't sell him out. But to use one of us as a test case? To prove such a minor point? Objectivity is perhaps needed to sit at the head of the table, but coldness never."

Harry turned his gaze to Galahad who was looking at him with that look of awe that had been there that first meeting after the Black Prince. "As to the first of your complaints. That I play favourites." Harry smile grew more shark like as he looked at Caradoc. "To this, I can offer no dispute. I do. I consider Eggsy as my own. I do not consider this to be a flaw however, so you can just fuck off on that point. He is still the newest member of the table. He and Lancelot do not have the decades of experience that some of us do, so of course they go out less, because they are still and always learning. This is just how Bors, Ector, Tristan were when they joined the table. Is your memory so short to have forgotten that. Yes, I let Eggsy do a little less, but he saved the goddamn world, he has proved himself. If a mission came up that suited his skills, his fingers, I would send him, even if it was likely to his death. Yes, I would hesitate, yes should he fall I would grieve in ways you can't understand, but I would still send him. So if in the meantime, I let him stock yarn at the house, and muck about, consider have any of you asked for breaks, beyond what I have already implemented? Because I would have said yes."

Harry could feel the headache brewing. "Caradoc, you want us to hold true to rules that would have seen a number of us in prison just for who we love. You want us to hold true to memories that are nostaglia. Ideals are wonderful and Manners Maketh Man, but if we don't bend, we'll be just as lost as you think we already are."

Harry sat down heavily, utterly drained.

He could feel Merlin step forward just a bit.

"Both men have spoken their piece. I call the table to a vote. Four votes against Arthur will depose him." Merlin gestured. "Feel free to speak your piece if ye need to. We start to Arthur's right."

Eggsy stood and nodded. "I stand with Arthur. Always forever and if that fuckwit Caradouche becomes king, I will be resigning my seat." Eggsy nodded and sat. Harry couldn't stop his smile.

Lancelot rose. "I had concerns about the secrecy element, I admit. The contracts created allay those concerns. I stand with Arthur."

Bors stood. "Caradoc, ye spit on those not at the table, when those are the people who make sure our asses actually get home. Arthur knows the value of those behind the scene. I stand with Arthur."

Harry knew he couldn't breathe easy yet, but the band of pressure around his heart was slowly loosening.

Ector stood, with help from Bors, his ankle and ribs were making things difficult. "Caradoc you came to my room and tried your whispers and you never lied. But even in the bad place I was in mentally, you think I couldn't see your damn micro expressions? Couldn't see the intention in the lines around your lips, the disdain in your brow? You aren't the only one at the table good at analysis and negotiation. And frankly it's disappointing that you could not read me better, play me better when I was vulnerable. I stand with Arthur." He sat carefully back down.

Lamorak took his turn. "I have concerns, I'm not going to lie Arthur. I do think you've grown more erratic, I do think it should be two or three years before a spouse is told. I do think you need to temper your affections for Galahad and Percival at least at the job. But. Caradoc, I cannot agreement that Arthur is a true detriment to our future. I stand with Arthur."

Merlin looked at Caradoc. "We know your vote."

Pelleas stood. He simply said, "I stand with Caradoc."

Gawain likewise just said, "I stand with Arthur."

Tristan stood. "Caradoc, you say this is about honour. As far as I am concerned you have not acted as a gentleman or with honour in years. I stand with Arthur."

Kay was slow to stand. Harry thought it looked like he was still thinking through his decision. "Like Lamorak I have concerns. It is just too much change Arthur. Even with your rebuttal, you ask of us too much all at once. If you created a five or ten year plan I could support you, but this? No, I can't. I stand with Caradoc."

Harry could feel the tremor in his fingers getting worse. He saw Percival writing furiously. He looked at Bedievere. He could tell nothing from Bedievere's face.

Bedievere rose. "Caradoc has been leading up to this for years. He has told us all what he thought we needed to hear. What he thought would sway us to him. With me he talked of the strength of the table, the history, the integrity that it used to have." Harry could see Bedievere's eyes well. "My wife died of ovarian cancer. I do not think our medical staff could have saved her. I honestly don't, it was too far gone by the time we caught it. But the Kingsman medical staff would have made her more comfortable. And I would have been with her. The integrity you talk of, sent me on a mission as she lay in the hospital in pain. With Harry as Arthur, I would have at least been at her side when she died. So fuck you and your perceived integrity Caradoc. I stand with Arthur."

The whole of the table was looking at Bedievere. They had known he was a widower, but not this. Bedievere just stared straight ahead.

Percival was the last vote. Harry could see Caradoc's face. It was pale, drawn. Harry wondered if climbing on the table and doing a victory dance would be too much.

Harry watched his boyfriend stand. He realized that Percival wasn't quite looking at him, but over his shoulder at Merlin. There was the barest hint of a nod. Percival had folded the page he had been writing on and he pushed it in front of Harry.

Harry watched as Percival drew up his shoulders. "Caradoc, I consider you to be contemptible, vile, and not a bit of a gentleman. They way you tried to twist everyone to your will, to your whims, it was cheap, and beneath who you used to be."

Harry didn't bother to hide his grin as Percival kept calling Caradoc names.

He opened the paper and saw that Percival had in fact been writing out the lyrics to their song. To Make You Feel My Love. The silly romantic, Harry thought. 

Harry noticed that one line had been written over itself twice to bold it, underlined even.  _I Will Never Do You Wrong_.

"Having said all that as he currently sits at the table, I cannot support Harry Hart as our Arthur. I invoke the Gramarye ordinance." Percival was looking at Harry.

Harry felt the dart hit the back of his neck. His vision was getting fuzzy, and he was confused.

Why did Percival look like his was crying? It wasn't his heart that had been sliced so cleanly in two.

"I'm sorry my love." was the last thing Harry heard before he was knocked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> right. don't kill me for the cliff hanger because it's going to get worse before it gets better.


	16. A Gentleman Makes the Tough Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aftermath of Percival's 'betrayal'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look last chapter was intense in its shock.  
> the next two are intense in a different way.

Harry didn't need to open his eyes to know that he was in the medical wing. He had spent all together too much time on their beds - they were all uncomfortable in the same way. Plus no matter what they tried you couldn't mask that sterile smell. 

Harry tried to organize his thoughts. The meeting, the vote. Percival slipping him the piece of paper.

Percival standing there rejecting Harry as Arthur. Percival knocking him out.

No. Not Percival. The dart came from behind.

Merlin.

Harry thought harder, but his head was killing him. Percival had nodded to Merlin as he stood.

They had planned this. Together.

Harry wondered which would be in the room with him. He hoped his eyes.

He had guessed wrong. 

Eggsy was in the chair, dozing, gun in hand. Harry smiled. He should have known.

"Who are you planning to shoot?" He asked.

Eggsy blinked, awake in an instant. He looked at Harry. "Anyone who wasn't a doctor."

"Including your husband?"

Eggsy nodded, "Would have aimed for the leg, or the bicep. Wouldn't have killed him." Eggsy grinned. "Probably." His face sobered. "I stand with Arthur."

"Oh Eggsy." Harry said.

"No. What Percival did was bullshit. And told him that with my fist sure enough once I had the chance. Yelled at Merlin something fierce too."

Harry pushed himself up with Eggsy's help. "I need you to tell me everything that happened after I hit the table. How long has it been?"

"It's the next morning. And you didn't hit the table." Eggsy said. "So Merlin darted you and Percival said I'm sorry my love and he caught your head before you would have hit the table." Eggsy looked at his fingers. "Merlin just said door, and it were Caradoc that opened it. He seemed to be the only one who understood what was going on. All of us were just sort of frozen." Eggsy looked up and Harry saw the pain on his face. "Never in a million years would I think my husand and your boyfriend would work together to betray you."

Harry wondered how it was that his heart had the ability to just keep cracking. But it did, it cracked again at the tears in Eggsy's eyes.

"Continue your report agent, we'll deal with the emotions later." Harry ordered. 

Eggsy straightened up a bit. "Caradoc opened the door and Dr. Pierce was there with a medical bed. Percival picked you up Arthur and carried you over. Merlin said the Gramarye ordinance gave him full temporary authority over the table and the ability to authorize a full medical evaluation of you Arthur. The doctor asked if this was accurate and Percival said that he invoked it and Caradoc concurred that it had been said while you were awake. You were wheeled away. And Percival shut the door so that none of us could follow. And that is when all the yelling started and I broke Percival's nose."

Harry was stuck on a word. Gramarye.

"Percival said Gramarye." Harry said slowly.

"Yeah, no idea, but Caradoc knew. Made him hop to."

Harry was annoyed, he knew he had read it, but it was tickling at the back of his mind, he just couldn't remember.

"What were Percival's exact words Eggsy?" Harry asked, they were just out of reach. "He didn't support Caradoc."

"No." Eggsy agreed. "He actually chewed the guy out hard. Think what he said was 'as he currently sits at the table, I cannot support Harry Hart as our Arthur. I invoke the Gramarye ordinance' But what does it matter, bastard sold you out."

"It matters Eggsy, because he would never do me wrong." Harry said. Eggsy just looked confused. "Call the doctor for me. It is time to get this sorted."

"Sure Harry." Eggsy stood. "No matter what you got me in your corner yeah?" He walked out to get the doctor and give Harry a moment.

Harry was struggling to put it all together. He couldn't believe that Percival and Merlin would sell him out. And Percival had been very careful to not say that he stood with Caradoc. And the note. Their song. It all had to make sense. Because if it didn't...

If it didn't, Harry didn't think he could go on. Didn't think he would want to.

There was a knock at the door and Harry called for the person to come in. 

He was only mildly surprised that it wasn't the doctor but Percival. He watched his boyfriend quietly close the door behind himself. Percival moved to stand at the foot of the bed. His nose was taped, there was swelling and already a fair bit of discolouration. Eggsy had not been joking it seemed.

"I am here to formally offer you my resignation." Percival said.

"Ah, but I'm not in charge of the table right now, so I can't very well accept. It seems you would have to take that up with Merlin." Harry couldn't glare at him, his heart was just too heavy. "I thought you believed in me as Arthur." 

Percival stayed at attention. "I did. I will."

"But not as I currently sit." Harry repeated the phrasing. It was just sticking at him. "What is wrong with how I currently sit? I know I have good posture." The joke fell completely flat.

"Caradoc was only right about one thing. Your headaches, the behaviour, the tremors, it's all gotten worse over the last few months." Percival said.

"So? Everyone has sick periods." Harry protested.

"You wouldn't go to the doctor." Percival said.

"For headaches? That is a waste of everyone's time."

"You missed your physical."

"We both know I'm in peak health. And after Kentucky I was poked at enough."

"Maybe not enough."

Harry closed his eyes. His head was bothering him but it was nothing.

"Michael, why this, why not talk to me?"

"I tried. Your ex Rabbie tried when he visited. Gawain, Merlin, we all tried to tell you something was wrong."

"That was all about Caradoc."

"No, it wasn't. Caradoc was a part of it, but the problems couldn't so easily be explained as just him."

"So you betray me in front of everyone." Harry replied, finally finding some anger.

"Never, I would never betray you. I will never betray you." Percival said fiercely, finally moving to lean his hands against the bed. "You pushed us to this."

"And when it proves to be nothing?" Harry asked.

"Then I give you back your key, turn in my guns and walk away. From you, from my job, from my niece, from my life and you need never see me again. And I would do so fucking happily Harry. I would do it with a smile, because I would know you are safe. Healthy. I would rather feel my heart break everyday because I am not with you, I would gladly live with that ache, that emptiness if it meant that I knew somewhere you were in fact living your life, than stand beside you and watch you die when there was something I could have done."

Harry had absolutely no response for that.

"I am fine." He finally insisted.

"I hope so. God I hope so. I hope Merlin and I were wrong and you go back to sitting as Arthur and you can fire Caradoc and I, and yell at Merlin and go about repairing your heart from what I did."

"There is no fixing a Michael shaped hole. I just don't have that in me." Harry said.

"That is the very reason I did this. A Harry sized hole in the heart? No gentleman can live with that." Percival said. "I will never do you wrong."

Harry was ready to say more, but Eggsy came on in, as usual without knocking. "Harry, nurse said Dr. Pierce would be along, he's having a quick meeting." Eggsy clued in that Percival was there. He didn't hesitate but pulled his gun on his friend. "You. You get right the fuck out of here now. You got no place near Harry at all. Not after what you did!" 

"Eggsy put down the gun." Harry said.

"No, you don't lower your weapon when staring down an enemy." Eggsy said.

Harry watched the sadness that rolled over Percival's face before he composed himself. "Eggsy, he is not an enemy."

"Like hell he ain't." Eggsy protested.

"Is your husband an enemy?" Harry asked, "He is the one who took me out."

Eggsy hesitated but then firmed. "In this moment. Yes."

There was another knock at the door and Dr. Pierce and Merlin both entered the room. Merlin took one look at the gun pointed at Percival. "Do ye trust me lad?"

Eggsy glanced at his husband. "Apparently you don't trust me."

"That is fair." Merlin agreed. "But tell me that if I had told you that Percival and I were going to use Caradoc, the situation he created to bring the real problem to a head that ye wouldn't have gone to Harry. Tell me honestly that ye wouldn't have somehow warned him that something was up."

Eggsy couldn't answer that. He put the gun away. He moved to stand beside Harry, scowling at Percival and his husband.

Harry looked to Merlin. "Explanation."

Merlin touched his clipboard and the screen on the wall lit up with a graph. "Here is every mention of a headache since ye became Arthur. Notice the dramatic increase over the last few months." Another chart, "This tracks every time someone noticed a tremor in your fingers." He turned to more fully look at Harry. "Percival wasn't the only one concerned. He came to see me about Caradoc. I have files on every member of the Kingsman. They are most detailed for those at the table and the heads of departments. When Percival came to me with his concerns, we realized we were looking at the wrong thing. I knew Caradoc would be a nuisance and I admit I worried less when I thought he would need a majority to take ye down. That is why we decided to use the situation."

Merlin looked sad. "Ye haven't been you Harry. Ye have dismissed the headaches as work, the erratic behaviour as love. But Harry I know ye, better than anyone, I always will. And this hasn't be ye. But you would never listen to us. So we invoked the Gramarye Ordinance." Merlin looked to Percival. "Percival was against it at first, but it was also the best way to guarantee the table didn't fall into Caradoc's hands."

"How?" Harry asked.

The doctor stepped forward. "The Gramarye Ordinance is only to be invoked in instance of great medical threat to Arthur. It is only to be used when it is honestly believed that Arthur's life is in danger. It temporarily removes him from power, but fully intends and expects that Arthur will return to the head of the table. That is why temporary power goes to Merlin. Merlin can never permanently hold the table. Having him leave is easier than a temporarily elected in knight." Dr Pierce looked around the room. "It has only been used before once during WWII when the Arthur had taken a bullet but wouldn't leave the table, wouldn't stop organizing our men. Apparently stubborn is a common trait for Arthurs."

"Invoking this was the only way we could get you seen to Arthur." Percival explained. "It was the only way we could get you taken care of and make sure that Caradoc couldn't weasel his way in."

"I take you ran a bunch of tests while I was unconscious." Harry asked the doctor.

"Indeed. And I have to say you are always a pleasure to work with when unconscious." Dr Pierce tried for a smile. Harry appreciated the effort, though it fell flat. "We did blood and urine tests, full body and brain scans."

"And they were wrong and Harry's completely fine." Eggsy said. 

Weird, Harry thought, Eggsy sounded so young, younger than he ever had before. 

Harry didn't even have to look at the doctor to know the answer.

"No. No he isn't." Dr Pierce said. "Harry, would you prefer me to speak to you in private?"

"No, I am here because of them, they may as well stay."

The doctor pulled up brain scans on the screen. "This is from the hospital in Kentucky. This is our scan from when you first came back to us. And this is yesterday." The doctor pointed. "Sir. Harry. I'm so sorry but you have a blood clot in your brain. It explains the increasing headaches, the tremors, even some of your more extreme behaviours, the rashness that was a little much even for you."

Harry looked at the shadow on the picture. It was small, no bigger than 10p. "What does that mean doctor?"

"It means that you've had a ticking time bomb in your brain for months. If it moved, or popped, it could lead to paralysis, stroke, loss of mental faculties. And death. It will kill you Harry at some point."

"No." Eggsy said. Merlin moved to his husband's side, let Eggsy grip his hand tight. "No Harry survived a fucking bullet to the head and you're telling me that small little blip is going to kill him."

"This can happen after trauma to the head like Harry suffered." Dr. Pierce looked at them. "I've contacted a few people, got an excellent referral to a neurosurgeon. Harry, he's the best there is. I've looked at his numbers, his studies, his articles. We can't do better."

"Brain surgery." Harry said. His voice was flat.

"Yes."

"But it hasn't killed me yet. And it might not." 

Dr. Pierce shook his head. "The chances of that are slim Harry. Yes it is possible you could leave another thirty years with it and not suffer the problems I listed. But Harry with how your headaches and tremors have been increasing, it is more likely that it kills you. Sorry to be blunt."

"And the brain surgery?" Harry looked at the doctor. "Are you telling me that people cutting into my skull and removing a blood clot from my brain carries no risks whatsoever?"

Dr Pierce sighed. "No I can't tell you that Harry. With where the clot is there is a 25% chance that the surgery would be...unsuccessful."

"Kill me, you mean." Harry's words were clipped, biting.

"Yes. There are also chances that it could affect motor skills, speech, memory. Brain surgery has made incredible strides, but there are risks."

"And how long do I have to decide?" Harry asked.

"Sir, the sooner the better. The surgeon said he can fit you in, in five days. Until then I'm going to suggest minimal activity." Dr. Pierce looked at Harry. "I really am sorry Harry." He left them all alone.

"Well." Harry finally said into the heavy silence. "Looks like you were right after all."

"I really didn't want to be." Percival said.

"Aye." Merlin agreed. "This is not one of the instances where I wanted to have one over you. There is no lording this over ye."

"Fuck Harry." Eggsy said.

"That seems about accurate." Harry agreed. "Eggsy, take your husband, go have the conversation that you two need to. But forgive him eventually, sometimes the table has to come first, no matter what the heart desires."

"You sure you want to be alone with him?" Eggsy nodded towards Percival.

"Yes. We need to have a conversation of our own." Harry said. 

Eggsy bent over and kissed Harry's head. "My Arthur. Little brain surgery? Please like that's what would take you down." As he walked by, he kicked Percival in the shin. He hadn't let go of Merlin's hand during this and they left, leaving Harry and Percival alone.

They just stared at each other. The silence was painful, crushing.

"What do you ask of me?" Percival inquired. "Whatever you need of me, it is yours."

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Percival whispered.

"And if I said that even though you had the right reasons, and were correct, I could never trust you again and I want you to remove yourself from the table and my sight forever?" 

"I would ask to be allowed to know that you survived the surgery but I would turn and walk right now. Wouldn't even empty my locker." Percival said.

"And if I asked you to cut your index finger off, destroy what you are best at?" Harry asked.

"I would ask if I am allowed pain medication and for a clean cleaver." Percival said. "But I know you would not ask that of me."

"Yeah that was a little grotesque." Harry agreed. "And If I asked you to stay beside me no matter what?"

"They'd have to pry me away." Percival agreed. "And it would take a great deal of work."

"I'm dead either way Percival." Harry said, he watched his fingers shake. "One I wouldn't see coming, and the other could be on a table where I just don't wake up. Or what if I wake up wrong, not me?" Harry looked at Percival. "We live with the spectre of death over us all the time, this wouldn't be that different."

"Yes Harry it would be. This isn't walking into a building with guns, knowing you might not be the fastest. This is us sitting at the table and a sneeze dislodges the clot and you stroke. This is us worrying that when you head raps against the desk as I'm fucking you raw will in fact kill you. Harry can we live like that? Not when we can fix it."

"And I could close my eyes and never see you again."

"Oh Harry, you would see me again." Percival said. "Even if the worst comes to pass on that table. I utterly believe we would see each other again. It might just be a longer wait than I would care for."

"And what if I live, but -"

"We hire the best therapists, and we take care of you. There is nothing that will take me from your side. Except your desire that I not be there." Percival said. He took a chance and moved closer to Harry. Sat on the bed. "My darling, my love, Daddy, you will survive."

"How do you know that?"

"Does the one and only Harry Hart ever do less?" Percival asked, that little smile on his face. The one Harry adored.

Harry reached for the phone on the table. "Dr. Pierce, book the surgery." Harry said it confidently, easily and hung up.

He looked at Percival. "Michael. I'm scared. I'm so very scared." Harry began to weep.

"I'll hold your fear if you like." Percival said.

Harry nodded and sagged into Percival's arms.

"Michael don't let go." Harry asked as he cried.

"Never. I will never let go of you." Percival agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what this story has always been about, always been leading to. The politics was never the big threat, harry's own brain was. it will be about a week or so before this updates again.


	17. How a Gentleman Greets Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry prepares for surgery. Many want to talk to him.  
> A bit of medical hand waving.

Harry thought it was a wonder that he had any blood left in his body.

"They are running tests." Percival said reassuringly. He had barely left Harry's side since Harry had awoken. Harry had wanted to spend the time at home, but after the look on Percival's face agreed to stay on the estate until transfer to the hospital.

"They are determined to drain the clot through my veins." Harry complained.  "They can't have any more tests to do at this point. It's drilling a hole in my skull. What else do they need to know besides don't drill too far?"

"Harry." Percival winced a little. Apparently his boyfriend didn't have a gallows humour. Percival fussed a little. "Should you be in bed?"

"No." Harry said firmly. "I don't have surgery for three more days, while I agreed to take it easy, I will not be treated as an invalid. I can walk, I can talk, I can sit in this very comfortable chair and chat with you." Percival still looked unsure. "Michael, I have very little time, I'll meet however much as I can on my feet."

"Alright." Percival agreed. "Eggsy is still scowling at me, though it seems he's kinder to his husband. I think he feels you should be angrier."

"Brain surgery. I don't have the luxury of anger." Harry said simply. He held up a hand. "And honestly, I don't know that in the circumstances you had any other options. To keep you safe, I would destroy nations, whole worlds. So you lying a little? I can learn to live with that."

Percival couldn't stop himself from bowing and picking up Harry's hand to kiss his fingers. 

Harry sighed. "Such charm. However did I manage to get you?"

Percival laughed, "Luck, and sheer force of will." Percival looked at Harry's calm expression. "You don't have to hide from me." He said.

"I'm not. I'm hiding from myself. Three days is not really enough to wrap up a life."

"You'll make it through. This won't be the end of you." Percival's voice was strong, sure. 

"How do you know? Because I'm Harry Hart?" Harry was a little tired of hearing that.

"That's a part of it yes. But I know because you would fight, you will fight to stay. Not for yourself, but for me, for Eggsy, for your family. You take care of yours." 

"And that's enough?"

"Well that and the best science and medicine can offer at the moment, those are good things too." Percival said. "Your surgeon really is the best."

"He was abrupt." Harry and the surgeon had a meeting the day before and it was brisk to say the least.

"I don't care about his personality, I care about his stats on the table. And they are good ones."

"Fine. Now, shall we go to the kitchen? I am hungry." Harry said standing. He stripped off his robe and put on casual trousers and a sweater.

"Are you sure?" Percival asked.

"Michael, I am going to the kitchen and making curry fries. You are welcome to come along. Quit fussing." Harry rolled his eyes and started to walk out of the room.

Percival quickly caught up, and reached for Harry's hand. They walked in silence, and entered the large room.

Where, because fate hated Harry Caradoc, Kay, and Pelleas were at a table talking.

Harry ignored them and turned on the oven for the fries and pulled out a fry pan. He could feel Percival moving to block their view of Harry. Harry was sure that Percival's face was quite fearsome at the moment. "Easy." He said quietly. He was not surprised when it was ignored. Harry heard the scrape of chairs and still refused to look up.

"Arthur." Kay said.

"Not Arthur right now, that would be Merlin. Right now I'm just Harry, good old Harry who's facing down his death." Harry said cheerfully, just to watch Pelleas and Kay wince.

"We wish -" Pelleas couldn't figure out how to go on.

Percival started moving forward to eject them all from the room.

Caradoc nodded at Harry and gave a genteel bow. "Long live the king." He said. The three left the room.

Percival came over and hugged Harry as he set some chicken to fry. "That almost sounded sincere." Percival said softly.

"It did. Whatever else, he doesn't want me dead." Harry agreed, he added some onion and spices and spread some frozen fries on a baking sheet. He added tomato and coconut milk to the pan and set it to simmer. "I cannot drink, but you can indulge."

"I'm fine with water." Percival said.

Harry sat across from him. "After we eat, I want to have a private meeting with Merlin. There are things he and I need to discuss in the event I don't survive."

"You'll survive." Percival said, a little desperate.

"Of course, but to not prepare, well that is hardly the action of a gentleman is it?" Harry said. "I fully intend to live Michael, but it would be wrong of me to not prepare for death."

Harry served up the food once it was ready and they ate and talked of movies they wanted to watch together.

 

Percival met Merlin out in the hall. "He is as you expect." Percival said.

"That could mean many things." Merlin said, but he knocked and walked in, not waiting for a response.

Harry was sitting in the chair, reading one of his favourite books.

"You needed to see me?" Merlin asked.

"I understand why you did as you did. I won't hold it against you." Harry said without looking up.

"Are ye saying that as Arthur or Harry?" Merlin asked.

"Both." Harry admitted. "I would have never admitted just how bad it was getting. And then I would have been dead."

"I am sorry to my friend that it came to that." Merlin said.

"Thank you. Now what happens to the role of Arthur if I die?" Harry asked. "Most importantly can we keep it away from Caradoc?"

"Aye, if you name a successor. While the table would have to still vote on it, that would carry weight and those who sided with you would likely pick that person as well. I would suggest that you write a formal statement, suggesting Percival be named Arthur."

"How do you know that is my pick?" Harry asked.

"Because you would have picked Bedievere but you know he wants to just fly and after your surgery is going to request that transfer.  So Percival. He'll made a good Arthur, not a brilliant one, but a good one."

"I agree." Harry looked at his old friend. "My will leaves everything to you. I never changed it, couldn't think of a reason to."

"I don't want your shite. Or your money." Merlin protested.

"Yeah I know, that's mostly why I did it, just to bother you. But I am asking you now, the money, it all goes to Eggsy, and my personal affects to Michael. I can trust that you will distribute it thus?"

"Of course." Merlin said easily. 

"You also have medical power of attorney. You know to let me go, no matter what Michael or Eggsy say, you let me go if it comes to it." Harry said, his voice pleading.

"I understand." Merlin said, his voice was thick, heavy with a concern they would not name.

"How many missions Merlin?" Harry asked. He leaned against the chair and closed his eyes. "How many times have I gone into a building to die and come back out?"

"Hundreds." Merlin said.

"It's silly, but the thing I fear the most is going into a situation that could easily kill me and not having you in my ear, guiding me through." Harry was tired, a headache brewing.

"Yes well, the chances of the surgeon pulling a gun on you are no higher than...1.36%." Merlin grinned as Harry barked out a laugh. "Write up your requests and sign it. Should ye die, I'll take care of it all." Merlin left and Percival came back in.

"You know people are going to want to talk to you, offer best wishes and -"

"And say just in case goodbyes." Harry finished. "Not tonight. I just want you."

"Perhaps some Audrey Hepburn as well? I have all the movies in the system, ready to go." Harry switched to pajamas and crawled into the bed. Percival got the movie going and they watched Funny Face, Percival wrapped protectively around Harry.

The next morning Harry decided to go settle himself in the library. If he was going to be swarmed by people he might as well be comfortable. Over the morning several stopped by and wished him well. Tristan simply walked over, nodded, and walked back out. Pilar yelled at him in Spanish that he couldn't die any other Arthur would cut her budget and she was damned close to a functioning ray gun. Ector and Gawain joked, Bedievere was the only one who Harry thought truly meant it when he said he'd pray for him. Lamorak made him a hospital play list. Bors just flopped in a chair beside him. 

He looked nervous, like he wanted to ask a question but wasn't sure he should.

"Oh just out with it man." Harry said after twenty minutes, he wanted lunch.

"So you might be dead soon." Harry grinned, Bors was the only one who was being this matter of fact about it. 

"I might at that."

"Don't get me wrong that would suck." Bors said, scratching his neck. "But I was wondering, you been thinking about your life at all?"

"You mean my will and all that?" Harry was surprised that was slightly more sensible than he would have thought from Bors.

"No, what do I care about what you got, so long as I don't have to sort it?" Bors said. "No we almost die a lot, you more than most. Are the movies right, life flashing before your eyes?"

"No." Harry said quietly. "Not for me."

"Nor me." Bors agreed.

"You think about regrets, things you did, things you didn't do? In the sappy ones the dying person always saying they regret not doing something and it motivates the living person to like jump off a cliff or some such."

"Have you been watching those American Lifetime movies again? I thought Pilar banned those." Harry said.

"Oh shut it, some of them have good acting."

Harry smiled a little. "Bors would you like me to tell you that yes I regret the road not traveled, and that I wish I had screwed up the courage to kiss that girl that one time, and that you should go jump off that cliff for me?"

"Right, why would I think getting ready to dance with the Grim Reaper, would make you any better at advice." Bors grinned a little, "Actually glad you're not going to be all philosophical, save it for the young ones." Bors stood. "Don't get dead, I like it when you get shit faced and dance at parties and no other Arthur would let me blow up as much stuff."

"Calvin." Harry called as Bors started to walk away. "You are looking at it wrong."

"Looking at what wrong?" Bors asked.

"You are not as dense as you pretend to be. Your heart, you are looking at it wrong." Harry explained. "You keep thinking it is either/or and it is breaking you apart. The heart has room for both." Harry smiled. "I lifted the ban on you and Twitch being together for a reason and that reason wasn't so you could ignore your heart."

Bors looked at him. "And what if I ruined everything?"

"And what if you didn't?" Harry asked.

"Don't go being helpful, it's confusing." Bors said, but he smiled as he left.

Harry was starving. He was going to get a sandwich when his phone rang. He answered and spoke to the woman briefly. He need to find Percival.

*************************

"What do you mean you are going to the hospital?" Percival asked. "The surgery isn't until the day after tomorrow."

"I know, but they want to do another brain scan, want to mark on my scalp where the surgery is to happen. The doctor can do that this afternoon. His tomorrow is booked up with consultations." Harry smiled a little. "We're coming back after."

Percival let out a breath of relief. "Okay, let's go then."

"I can go alone."

"I'd hit you up the head, if I wasn't worried that it might kill you." Percival said.

Harry smiled a little. "Did you just joke about this?" 

"Seemed best to join the party."

"Brain surgery, it's a laugh riot." Harry agreed.

Percival drove them over to the hospital where they met the doctor at his office. The doctor looked at them in confusion.

"Didn't my nurse tell you? We are doing a brain scan."

"Yes?" Harry asked.

"To mark your skull where we need to cut."

"Yes?" Harry still didn't understand.

"Well, I need to be able to mark the locations. That means you need to shave your hair. You should have done it before getting here." The doctor sighed. "There is a barber a block away that can do it for you. I'll do my rounds and then we'll see to you. Now hurry along."

Harry and Percival walked down the street, both a little numb. They couldn't figure out why they hadn't realized that step. They found themselves standing in front the shop. A bored hairdresser reading a magazine in one of the chairs.

"I had just started to grow it out for you." Harry said. He couldn't get his feet to move. "You said, you'd love to see a bit more curl, have a little more to hang onto. I'm a month overdo for my standing hair appointment, because you wanted the curls. I can't cut them now, they had just started to grow out for you." Harry's voice was rising, panic settling in a little. Strange that this would be the thing that broke him about it all.

Percival moved in front of Harry. "You'll grow them back." He kissed Harry hard. "Daddy, they'll grow back."

Harry nodded, but couldn't speak, he was too busy swallowing back tears.

Percival opened the door for Harry and led him to a chair. The girl stood up and started to greet them. Percival handed her fifty pounds. "Go take a walk." His voice was stern, cold. She ran out the door.

"Did we need her?" Harry asked.

"No." Percival said simply. He grabbed the apron and covered Harry up.

"Michael." Harry's voice was small. 

"Hush." Percival grabbed a pair of scissors and cut one of the locks that had indeed begun to curl. He carefully put it in his pocket. "Forgive a little sentiment." Harry nodded, one tear slipping out. Percival then carefully removed the eye patch and handed it to Harry. "Think, how villainous you'll look when it is done." 

"We'll have to find a nice white cat for me to stroke." Harry said.

Percival went to the counter and found clippers and slowly trimmed Harry's hair back, lengths falling to the ground. They stared at the buzz cut. "Not your best look, but you are still very handsome. Percival went through the supplies and found oil and an unopened razor. He took his time and with each stroke, kissed the smooth head that emerged. Soon enough, Harry was stripped of hair, and the patch was back in place.

Percival gave him another kiss and cleaned up the mess on the ground. They walked back to the hospital, Harry not able to pull off his usual swagger, thankful for Percival's grip.

A few hours later they were headed back to the estate, stickers and marked spots on Harry's head. Harry refused to see anyone else that night. Instead he and Percival just watched more Audrey Hepburn and when Harry woke in the middle of the night screaming, Percival dried his tears, hiding his own in the pillows.

In the morning of his last day, Harry had a long indulgent bath. He drank he tea in there, didn't read, just let his mind drift. It seemed Bors was correct he was lingering over regrets. Percival came in after an hour and a half, worried by the silence.

"I wish we had fallen in love sooner. A year ago. Two." Harry said. "So many things I would like to do with you, for you."

"When this is over, we'll go to my country house, work on that list." Percival said. 

"My behaviour wasn't all the brain problems you know." Harry explained. "You really do make me that wibbly-wobbly."

"I know. I know." Percival said. "You melt me, every day you melt me and reshape me into something more, something better."

"If we have the wibbly-wobbly, why can't we have the timey-whimey too? Go back, have you knock on my door sooner? Have me realize how beautiful you are sooner?" Harry asked.

Percival just smiled and held out a hand, "Get out of the tub Harry. Roxy would like to speak to you."

"Very well. But Pilar should really get on time travel technology." Harry complained.

"I'll get her right on that." Percival agreed, wrapping Harry up in a towel. "I have tea and a breakfast sandwich for you. Those hideous ones that you think I don't know you eat."

Harry smiled. "You take very good care of me."

"I do. And I will." Percival looked at him. "You know that right? That I'll take care of you."

"Yes, Michael. I know that." Harry kissed his nose. "I know I'll be in good hands."

They left the bathroom and had breakfast sandwiches and eventually Roxy grew tired of waiting and came on in. 

"Would you like me to leave?" Percival asked when she didn't say anything.

"No. I mean he'll just tell you anyways. It's not work stuff, so that means he'll share - couple rules." Roxy bit her lip. "I mean a little bit of work stuff. I'm sorry that I could be like Eggsy. Just 100% support like that."

Harry smiled a little. "I wouldn't want you to."

"That's what Sarah said."

"She is rather clever." Harry looked at her. Looked at Percival's face and looked back at Roxy. "I hope you understand how dear you are to Michael, and thus how dear you are to me. I have my mother's wedding band, Merlin knows where it is. I would very much like to have you slip that on Sarah's finger when you wed." Harry smiled. "It' not as cool or edgy as the engagement ring you gave her was, but still I think it will suit. It always looked elegant on mother's hand."

Roxy's eyes welled. "Oh Uncle Harry." She hugged him and Harry couldn't resist and pulled her into his lap. It was the most affection they had ever shown each other. They sat hugging for a moment, Percival pretending to read to give them some privacy. Roxy dried her eyes and got even closer. She whispered to him, "You have to be fine. Our baby is going to need a godfather and we aren't going to settle for less than the best."

"She is?" Harry asked quietly. 

Roxy nodded a little. "Project 9 was a success. 8 weeks. So be okay, so you can spoil our kid."

"I will endeavour my best, dear girl. Give my love to Sarah and to your babe." Harry whispered.

Roxy left them alone.

"Don't disappoint my niece." Percival said, still pretending to read.

"You know, I would like to point out that it's not like I want to die. And I'm going to be unconscious. Not like it's actually in my hands. Shouldn't all of you be terrorizing the surgeon with threats of what will happen if he kills me?"

Percival snorted. "Where do you think Merlin and Eggsy are right now?"

"They aren't." Harry said in horror.

Percival just kissed him and walked to the bathroom to have a shower himself.

They read together quietly for the rest of the morning and had a small lunch.

Eggsy and Merlin came in that afternoon. 

Eggsy tried to be polite but Merlin snapped numerous photos and laughed his ass off. "Oh god Harry you look horrible. Bald is not a good look for you."

"Yes, well mine will grow back after the surgery, can you say the same about yours?" Harry pouted.

"I like when that bit comes in." Eggsy said, they all looked at him. "Wot? I like the scruff, sort of makes you look like a pissed off Picard." Merlin slowly smiled.

"Three years and ye still surprise me."

"Yeah well if I told you I liked Star Trek, we'd watch it all the damn time, and probably go to conventions or something, wot with how you love it. And that's my plans for our fifth anniversary." Merlin kissed his husband hard and long and Harry threw a book at them.

"I have work." Merlin said. "Harry I'll see ye later. Eggsy have fun, don't wear the old man out for his big day tomorrow."

Eggsy put his bag on the table as his husband left. "Right we got chess, checkers, cribbage, battleship. We got movies, we got tv shows."

"What are you doing Eggsy?" Harry asked.

"Having family time." Eggsy said.

Percival smiled at Harry's look. 

"Family time?" Harry asked.

"Right that shit families do when they spend time together. Games, chat, eat, all that. Like normal people, on any normal day." Eggsy said insistent. "Cause fuck it, we're family yeah?"

"Indeed. I feel we need a vast quantity of crisps then, don't we?" Harry and Eggsy both looked at Percival, who went and got all sorts of snacks.

Eggsy kept Harry distracted for the afternoon and a good portion of the evening. But Harry was ready for some quiet.

Eggsy stood up. "Merlin and I will go with you and Percival tomorrow morning." Eggsy had been doing so well, keeping it easy, casual. "I don't want you to die." He blurted out. "I don't want to lose another Da." He bit his lip like he could take the words back.

"No father of blood, or of heart could ever be more proud than I am of you. That feeling will not change even if the worst comes to pass. You are never allowed to forget, how happy I have been to spend time with you, to work with you, to watch you grow into the incredible creature that you are. You far more live up to the title of Galahad than I ever did. You Eggsy are gift that I have been long thankful for. And you will stay strong and take care of Michael and Lachlan, because you know they won't." Harry pulled him into a hug. "So proud of you my boy." Eggsy gripped him tight, unashamed of the tears that fell.

A gentle touch from Percival got Eggsy moving out the door.

"I'm sure Merlin will say his words in the morning." Percival said, after since Merlin had never shown up again.

"I expect so." Harry agreed.

"Perhaps another bath, I could join you." Percival offered.

"Hmm that sounds nice." Harry tried for a sexy grin.

"No, doctor's orders." Percival said sternly. "But I will cuddle you."

He filled the tub, water warm, with a gentle soothing scent and lit some candles. They settled in, Harry leaning back against Percival's chest. Harry felt Percival's arms wrapped around him tight. "Do you ever regret not having kids?"

"No, I had Roxy, that was always enough for me. You?" Percival let his fingers drift over Harry's chest. He kissed his shaved head, careful to avoid the markings where Harry would be cut open in the morning.

"Only in that vague, I used to wonder who would remember me when I was gone. But that worry has lessened over the last few years." Harry said.

"mmmm." Percival replied.

"I would have proposed eventually. I want you to know that." Harry said. "There would have been flowers, and candles, and I would have forgotten the ring, or lit dinner on fire, or Eggsy would have interrupted us and we would have ended up with pizza or just eating dessert and you would be laughing and smiling that perfect smile I love and I would have tried to say something witty and it would have come out horrible. But you would have still said yes."

"I would have said yes." Percival agreed. 

"I would have wanted to go to Japan with you. I don't know why Japan, I just think that would have been fun."

"It would have." Percival said, "I would have wanted to go Brazil with you. For Carnival, I think, something so very different than who we often are."

"I want decades with you. Just decades of old movies, and you buying me belly button rings, and making fun of my knitting skills, and teaching me kinky things, and calling me Daddy in that soft voice that you do. I just want more of you. All of you."

"Oh Harry, all of me is already yours. It always will be. No matter what." Percival promised. "Until the day I die my heart, my fucking soul, belongs to you."

"I don't want to leave." Harry said. "I don't want to leave you."

"Shhh." Percival said, putting a little more hot water into the tub. "Shhh that for now. Let's talk about road trips. How do you feel about us stealing a car from the bay and driving through France?" Percival asked.

"Amenable." Harry replied.

"Where should we stop?" Percival asked and they quietly planned an adventure, a possibility for a future they were unsure of.

That night, it was Harry who was wrapped around Percival, head buried in his hair, trying to breathe in his boyfriend's scent as much as he could.

 

The alarm woke them. They dressed and packed for Harry in silence. Percival gave Harry a gentle kiss and opened the door. And they saw Kingsman employees standing at full attention lining the hall. An honour guard for their king.

Percival gripped Harry's hand tight as they walked down to the car.

Eggsy was there waiting but no Merlin. Harry did his best not to react to the lack of his best friend.

"He swore it was an emergency and that he'd try to get it dealt with as quick as possible." Eggsy said, opening the car door.

"He couldn't even come say goodbye?" Harry protested. He wondered why Eggsy didn't look mad. Seemed like the thing that would piss the boy off.

"No, but he promised to move heaven and earth to be with you when the time came."

"Time has sort of come." Harry replied.

"Got a couple hours to be fair. He won't let you down." Eggsy reassured. He got behind the wheel and Harry and Percival settled into the back.

The drive and check in were easy. Harry was set up in a room and dressed in the horrid gown. I nurse put the i.v. holder into his hand, he signed a bunch of forms. Still no Merlin. Percival and Eggsy kept up a conversation to distract Harry from the ticking clock.

And then the surgeon came in. 

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Not really, but then is anyone for brain surgery?" Harry's voice was dry, but his hands were shaking. 

"This will take around 4 hours, the anesthesia might have you out for a few after that. I'll let you have another moment with your family and then we will wheel you into the theatre." The doctor left them to prep.

Eggsy could say anymore after last night and just hugged Harry and went out into the hall.

"I'll be here when you wake. And you are going to wake." Percival said. He kissed Harry softly. "And then we will have a road trip, and get married, and live happily ever after alright?"

"Alright." Harry agreed. An orderly came in and helped Harry get settled onto the bed. 

Merlin never showed.

The surgery was bright, and there was a buzzing of all the people prepping. Harry wished he didn't feel so cornered, that he could see better around, and not just up at those bright lights.

"Sir, I need to put this in your ear now, is that okay?" A nurse asked.

Harry was trying to stay calm, to not panic. He didn't want to die.

"Sir?" the nurse repeated.

"Yes fine." Harry finally whispered.

"Thank you." He felt a small bud go into his ear.

One that felt very familiar.

There was a crackle.

"The room is standard surgery size, not one of the big observation ones. Only one viable exit, the main door as no windows and ye aren't skinny enough to go up through an air duct." Harry felt his breath slow as Merlin's voice filled his ear. "There are six people in the room currently, The anesthesiologist, the surgeon, the orderly who is leaving, and three nurses. One of whom is actually quite your type if you hadn't settled on loving Percival. Should ye need to exit, stun the nurse a metre to your left, then take out the two doctors. Ye would held out the door and take a sharp right."

"Merlin." Harry said quietly

"Ye really think I would send you out on something dangerous and not be in your ear?" There was a breath. "I cannae say goodbye to ye, not like this, too damn used to you in my life. Forgive my cowardice, but I can give you this."

"Sir are you ready?" The anesthesiologist asked.

"Just a second." Harry requested. "I'll be unconsciou soon, you could come keep the other two company."

"Nae Harry. You will have me in your ear until the end. I do not abandoned my agents in their need, when they fight for their life." Merlin said. "I know what ye need. You'll go to sleep with my voice and you'll wake up with it."

"That could be hours. Will be hours."

"So I'll be hoarse at the end." Merlin said. "I am with ye Harry. Always. My brother, my captain, my king. Now since this is a little different than the usual mission, you'll forgive my indulgence." And Harry heard the opening words of the Fellowship of the Ring pour out of Merlin's mouth, the burr so comforting in Harry's ear.

It wasn't so scary now, not with Merlin to guide him through.

"I'm ready." Harry said and the mask was slipped over his mouth. He breathed in and counted back as he was asked, Merlin listing the details of Bilbo Baggins birthday celebration.

He briefly came to 7 hours later and sure enough Merlin was still reading, his voice strained, but still going on determinedly. 

 


	18. A Gentleman Heals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're out of the woods people and into recovery and happy times :)

"Still mad at you, you know." Eggsy said. They were sitting on either side of Harry and waiting for him to properly wake up. Percival had no problem admitting that he shed a tear when Harry squeezed his hand. It had taken Eggsy almost half an hour to convince Merlin that he could quit reading, his voice only hanging on through personal will. But finally Merlin left Harry's ear. 

"I understand." Percival said.

"Do you? Do you really?" Eggsy asked. "Because honestly I get why Merlin did it, and he and Harry have a history I know I'll never completely understand. He was protecting Harry."

"So was I." Percival traced his fingers over Harry's hand, willed it to tighten on his again. 

"Nah, see here's the difference. My Merlin has to make calls for all of us that hurt and he does it. But you, you are his boyfriend and you pull the rug out from under him, you fucking betray him." Eggsy. "Can't say you love him and do that."

"Oh Eggsy." Percival looked at him. "Is your relationship so absolute? Is there no grey?"

"What do you mean?" Eggsy asked.

"Would you kill for Merlin?" 

"Did it just a couple weeks ago." Eggsy stuck his chin out.

"My apologies in my wording. Would you kill for Lachlan?" Percival asked. 

Eggsy was silent.

"Would you die for Lachlan?" Percival continued. "What would you do to keep him alive, even if you couldn't ever see him again?"

Eggsy sighed. "Everything. Anything."

"I feel no less than that for Harry. When he is better he and I will need to have some talks and maybe in the end he'll ask to me leave and I will. But I will never regret my actions, because it saved his life. And doing it in the manner we did also saved his job." Percival's eyes were hard on Eggsy. "Do not think that it was an easy decision, one I took lightly. Do not suggest that my heart was no heavy with the choice. Because to keep him safe, to keep him happy, I would do far, far worse." Percival gripped Harry's hand. "I loved James, I did. But that love was never as determined and fierce as what I feel for Harry."

"Jesus." Eggsy breathed out at the intensity of Percival. He figured this is what it would feel like to be at the other end of the man's gun - if you knew it was trained on you. He watched the look fall off Percival's face and a smile replaced it. 

"Another squeeze." Percival bent and kissed the hand, kept his head bowed for a moment.

"What if he don't wake up right?" Eggsy asked.

"Then we fix it." Percival explained.

"And if it can't be fixed?" 

"Then we all adapt." Percival looked at Eggsy. "I have no problems with you hanging onto your anger, but I trust that we are united in the cause of seeing Harry well again?"

Eggsy nodded. "Yeah, that's for sure." He shrugged and stared at the wall. "And maybe anger is fading pretty quick too."

Percival didn't say anything.

The last of Eggsy's anger evaporated the next day. Percival had stayed awake the whole night and Eggsy finally managed to bully him into going to get a shower and some food. Eggsy had managed to catch some shut eye and was happy to sit alone with Harry a bit. He almost fell out of his chair when Harry's eyes opened and he practically yelled "Fool of a Took!" before blinking a few times and falling back asleep. When Percival got back Eggsy was ready to see the sadness on his face that he missed it, but when Eggsy told Percival, there was nothing but joy on his face.

"He spoke?" Percival asked.

"Yeah. Think he must have heard Merlin, called me a Took."

Percival laughed and collapsed in a chair. "Well, I'm not leaving again." He held Harry's hand and was smiling and crying at the same time.

"Okay. I ain't mad at you anymore." Eggsy said. "I'm going to go to Merlin and see how he's doing, aside from having no voice whatsoever. Be back later yeah?"

"Of course."

Eggsy managed to give Percival a pat on the shoulder on his way out.

**************************

"Harry if you want to be released to Dr. Pierce's care, you should probably not continue to call your neurosurgeon Dr. Muppet." Percival said, helping Harry stand up. "And yes I know he does look like a muppet, but still, try to remember his actual name." They made their way to the bathroom door. Harry tried to go alone, but Percival stepped in with him.

Harry tried to shoo him away. "It's either me or a nurse with a bedpan. Deal with it." Percival softened. "I don't mind, Harry."

He watched as Harry struggled to find the word he was looking for. Finally, "humiliating" crossed Harry's lips.

"Because I've never seen another man piss before." Percival rolled his eyes. "Because I've never seen you piss before."

"Different."

"I have a toy surprise if you go to the bathroom like a good boy." Percival laughed as Harry went over. When they made their way back to the bed, he gave Harry the knit cap with skulls that Eggsy had made for him. "There see nice surprise isn't it? You should have half a dozen more to choose from soon, to hide the scar and your head until your hair grows back." Harry slipped the cap on and rested against his pillows.

"Michael." Percival smiled a little. His name was one word that Harry never struggled to find. "Want the place."

"Harry, you can't go home yet, it might be a few weeks. With how you reacted to the anesthesia and the aphasia, you still need careful monitoring."

"Not Mr. Pickles place. Other place. Big. guns. cars. offices." Harry was getting frustrated.

Percival leaned over and placed his hand on Harry's heart. "Breathe Daddy, just in and out." He gently kissed Harry. "There did my kiss find the word?"

Harry laughed. When he was finally awake enough not just to be propositioning Percival or raving about Dr. Muppet or Lord of the Rings, they knew there was a problem. After several tests they realized that Harry was suffering from post-surgical aphasia. His motor skills and intelligence all seemed to be intact, but words were just trapped in his brain. They hoped that as the lingering effects of the anesthetic and any swelling went down that it would improve but it seemed that wasn't quite the case. Time would tell how permanent it was. But when Harry struggled and got mad, Percival would kiss him, say it was a magic kiss that could make words appear.

It was silly.

It was perfect.

Harry closed his eyes. "The estate. I want the estate. My doctor, my bald magic man...wizard...Scots...Merlin! I want what I know. Comfortable." Harry grinned. "I can sleep with you there."

"You know you aren't cleared for sex."

Harry shook his head. "No, I know. Just sleep. The arms, legs stuck together, sweaty, awkward, perfect." Harry took a breath and Percival gave him another kiss to find the word. "Proper cuddle. I want a proper cuddle."

Percival gave him a hug. "I want that too."

The neurosurgeon walked in. "And how are we doing today?" He asked.

"Well, Dr. Muppet." Percival said without thinking. "Goddammit." He said. He poked Harry who dissolved into giggles.

The doctor sighed. They had all taken to calling him that. "We want to do another brain scan, but if it looks clear, we will release you to Dr. Pierce's care tomorrow. I have given him contact information for a speech pathologist that I have worked with for years, I highly recommend her."

"Thank you doctor." Harry said.

They shook hands and the doctor took his leave.

"Home." Harry said happily.

"Yes. But you will still follow the rules."

Harry nodded solemnly.

Percival had to stop two escape attempts the first day back at the estate.

************************

"I keep telling you singing. You don't think about the words when you sing you just do it. It would help Harry." Eggsy said for the fifth time.

"We are waiting to hear what the speech pathologist says Eggsy. We gave him that journal and that already seems to be helping a little."

"Really? Because from what I can see, he's mostly drawing naked pictures of you. Of you and him doing it. He's drawing porn." Eggsy grinned.

"They are quite flattering to ye, if that helps." Merlin said. His throat still would catch on certain words, but his voice was basically recovered from his ordeal. He had visited Harry several times, but was also keeping the Kingsman running, even if he had pulled all agents from active duty barring an earth shattering emergency. He trusted Eggsy and Percival to take care of his best friend. But he had sat with Harry, neither saying anything, just happy to be in the same room together.

"Still there are notes in there. Lists, words, and -"

"He's just writing dirty words innit he?" Eggsy asked.

Percival sighed. "In three languages, so I think that we are allowed to count that as a win."

He endured the laughter of his friends. Dr. Pierce called them in.

"Harry said I should discuss this with you three as well. First off, I'm allowing him an hour of computer screen time a day, mainly because we are all tired of him stealing our property, and one hour should not strain him too much. Two, we had an excellent conversation with a speech pathologist via the monitors. She said the journal was an excellent idea. She also suggested singing, along with a few other points."

"Hah!" Eggsy pointed at Percival and Merlin. "See, did a little research of me own and boom I was right. Suck it." He did a happy little dance. "Harry wanna sing some My Fair Lady?" And they all listened as the two of them sang The Rain in Spain. Eggsy covering when Harry stumbled over words, but it did seem like singing was a lot easier than speaking.

"Oh god, he's going to sing musicals, early punk, or goddamn ABBA." Merlin muttered.

"I love my boyfriend, I love my boyfriend." Percival muttered to himself. But if it helped Harry, Percival would sing every song he had ever known.

***************

"Eggsy why is Harry so jittery?" Percival glared at the two of them.

"We were planning the Christmas potluck a bit, singing some carols and I had a snack with me, and I might have shared it?" Eggsy's voice ticked up at the end.

"And what was the snack?"

"A triple shot latte and a cronut." Eggsy mumbled.

"You gave a man who's been on a strict diet for almost three weeks now, espresso and that much sugar." Harry was looking at a tablet and humming happily, fingers tapping furiously at the side.

"He made puppy eyes!" Eggsy said.

"I don't care if he handed you an actual puppy, we follow the recovery rules so that he doesn't do something stupid." Percival replied, tapping a foot.

"Done!" Harry said cheerfully. Very cheerfully. Too cheerfully.

"And what is done?" Percival asked.

"Bought the thing everyone was asking about last night when we were here. Merlin never took me off the things. the numbers. in the place that holds the numbers." Harry quietly sang a little to himself until he found the word he was looking for. "The accounts. I am still on the accounts. We now own a private island just off the Bahamas."

Percival stared at him in horror. "The clot is gone. Erratic behaviour should be fixed."

"Blame the cronut." Harry suggested. "We can swim naked with no one seeing. Good investment. Kingsman need a vacation spot."

Eggsy snickered. "Guess all that shite he pulled over you wasn't all the clot after all. Harry's still a little mental."

"I suppose he is." Percival shook his head. "Merlin won't be amused."

"Blame the cronut." Harry repeated.

****************************

Percival ducked the journal as it flew at his head. He approached Harry carefully. "Darling, what's wrong?" 

Harry was pacing, agitated. He opened his mouth and then clamped it shut again. He shook his head.

"Breathe. Take your time." Percival moved a little closer. Pulled Harry into a hug and began to rub his back.

"I thought things were going well, Dr. Pierce said you were cleared for more physical activity, walking about the estate at will." He could feel Harry nod. "Well that's amazing news. Really your recovery is coming along well Harry." He felt Harry shake his head. "It is Harry, I promise." Another shake.

Percival pulled back and looked at Harry. His eye was sad, his lip bloody from being bit. And Percival realized. "It's a bad word day isn't it?"

Harry nodded.

"Harry the pathologist said even on the bad days, you have to use your words. It will help."

"Hurts. They are stuck." Harry said. "All just trapped."

"What if we try one of the exercises?" Percival asked. He picked up the pillow. "What is this Harry?"

"Head rest." Harry clenched his fists. "Sleep spot. Comfy neck." He took a breath. "Pillow."

"Good." Percival said.

"Stupid." Harry replied. "Child."

"No it's not." Percival said. "But perhaps a little more incentive will be to your benefit. You have been cleared for more physical activity after all." Percival pushed Harry into the chair and held up his wrist and pointed. "What's this?"

"Shirt staple. not button." Harry hummed a little. "Cufflink."

"Indeed." Percival slipped the cufflinks out of the holes. He was dressed fairly casually, not a full suit. "And this?"

"Warm. cozy. Eggsy makes them. Mrs Carson. knitting needles." Harry grinned. "Sweater."

"Correct." Percival pulled the sweater over and off. He pointed at his shirt.

"Better version." Harry said. "Like the view."

"Focus Harry, what is this?" Percival said with a wink.

40 minutes later Eggsy barreled into the room without knocking. "Oh crap. Oh God. That's a naked Percival." He clapped a hand over his eyes. "What are you guys doing, is this on the approved physical activity list? And you couldn't lock the damn door?" Eggsy was feeling behind him for the knob and left as quickly as he entered.

Percival was laughing, head bent onto Harry's shoulder. He felt Harry's hand wrap around him, and pull.

"And what is that?" He asked, keeping up the pretense that it was therapy.

"Favourite. warm. hard. long. thick.  _mine_." Harry said with a kiss in between each word. He then whispered. "Percival's lovely cock." Before tugging in earnest.

They both rather forgot the game after that.

*************************

Eggsy was singing with Harry, his words had been slowly getting better and he was at the point where he had cut out naps. Dr. Pierce didn't necessarily approve but at least Harry was sleeping 10 hours at night. They were in the library, Eggsy decorating for the Christmas potluck, and Harry reading in a chair, offering suggestions.

The room looked friendly, cheerful, a table set up for the secret santa gifts, and another for food.

"This is going to be fun!" Eggsy said happily. "Formal parties are all well and good, but this is fun too. All casual and fun. And did you see? Mum dropped off marshmallow balls for me! Wanna sneak one before I put the plate in the fridge? They had a quick snack and Harry blinked as the contraband sugar hit his system. "Aces aren't they?"

"They are something." Harry agreed. "Party has to go well. Dr. Pierce says I get to break out for Christmas if I handle the party well."

"Well I'll bolster you up if you need it, to make sure that happens then." Eggsy adjusted a few more decorations. "Got everything in that email you sent."

Before the surgery Harry had timed a few emails to go out to select people labeled read if I live, read if I die. He was happy only one was needed. In Eggsy's it asked for his help in doing Harry's Christmas shopping with a list of what he wanted for Percival, for his secret santa for Pilar and his contribution to the party.

"Why me and not Merlin?" Eggsy asked. "I mean happy to do it and the money you put in my account more than covered it all, but?"

Harry smiled. "You would have more fun with it."

"I did." Eggsy agreed. "What do we think?"

"Looks good." Harry said. "Do you wrap everything?"

"Nah, figured you might want to help with it. Have it all hidden in one of the bedrooms. Wanna go?"

Harry pushed himself up and followed Eggsy.

After they were done, Eggsy gave Harry a new knit cap. That had antlers on it. "For the party tomorrow." He also gave over a new eye patch that had candy cane stripes. Harry hugged Eggsy. "Thank you." It was for more that the holiday attire.

"Ain't nothing Harry."

"People. close. blood kin." Harry took a breath. "Family. My family. You are my family. You are good family."

"Oh don't get mushy." Eggsy said as he gave Harry another hug.

"Holidays it is allowed." Harry replied.

**********************

Harry pouted at Percival. Tried the puppy eyes that had worked so well on Eggsy.

"No booze." Percival said sternly. Harry tried to make his eyes water. "No booze, but you can eat whatever you want." He conceded. Harry cheered and moved quickly over to the table with the insane amount of food.

There was music playing and everyone was in Christmas sweaters and even Lab Rat had switched his regular lab coat for one that had a tree painted on it. The fact that Lab Rat had even emerged was rather incredible.

And there was mistletoe everywhere. That had been another of Eggsy's ideas. He told everyone they were to get Ector under as much mistletoe as possible and to kiss him. He had been doing so much better about his scars was still sensitive about them. But Eggsy figured a bunch of kisses couldn't hurt. And sure enough Ector was getting some bread and cheese as Harry was grabbing cookies. Harry saw the mistletoe and kissed Ector's cheek. It was Ector's fifth kiss already and he flushed a little.

Harry went over to Merlin and Eggsy, took part a little in the conversation. All of a sudden Eggsy whistled hard. Harry looked over and saw that Gawain had swooped Ector into an epic kiss. The type that should be on the cover of a romance novel.

When they were upright Ector laughed. "Okay I get it everyone. I do. Thank you." He was grinning, properly smiling, not caring how the smile twisted the scar along his jaw.

Eggsy looked at Harry. "You want me to?" 

Harry knew what he was asking, but he shook his head. He had been practicing for the last few days. Harry moved a little and tapped a fork to a glass. Everyone looked at him. He cleared his throat hummed a little of Joy to the World to himself. "Happy Christmas." Harry said. He was going to keep it simple, so he wouldn't trip up. "May the holidays be full of love and joy for you, bring you peace and comfort. I am so thankful to be here with you." Harry could feel his throat closing up. "Now gifts!" He had wanted to say more, but figured better to stop before he tripped. 

Percival came up and kissed Harry. "Oh darling, you are doing so well."

"It's hard." Harry said as he nuzzled into Percival.

"I know, but it is getting better." Percival said. "Come let's see what you got."

Eggsy stood at the table, bouncing on his toes, Santa hat tilted on his head. "First up Harry!" Harry walked over and took the box he was handed. He forgot dignity as he tore into the package. He giggled at the R2D2 tea cozy. 

"Just until you can get back to making your own." Bors said. "You like?"

"I do." Harry smiled. "R2 is amusing."

Everyone opened their gifts, thrilled with the care everyone took. Pilar gushed over the flower hair pin that Harry had chosen for her. There was more hanging out, Ector still got a few more kisses, even some carol singing, but Harry was feeling tired.

"Darling, don't push." Percival said. "Not if we want Dr. Pierce to clear you."

Harry nodded and went around to give everyone a hug, and a personal Christmas wish. Percival walked him back to medical where Harry ended up having a two hour nap. He woke up to Percival reading a Christmas Carol beside him.

"I like the Muppet version." Harry said.

"Of course you do." Percival said. He started to read aloud and Harry snuggled into the blanket and listened happily.

Dr. Pierce came in. "Tomorrow morning, I want to check you over. But unless I find something, I am clearing you to go to Percival's cottage until the 28th." He smiled as Harry whooped for joy. "Still limited access to bright screens, you keep up your speech therapy, and enjoy in gentle physical activity."

He laughed at the look on the two men's faces. "Consider it a Christmas gift, gentle sex. On a bed, no acrobatics. Keep checking in to make sure Harry is fine." He looked at Harry. "Get a good night's sleep Harry if you want to be free tomorrow." Dr. Pierce left them alone.

"Christmas Michael. Just us." Harry was luminous.

"Just us." Percival agreed.

***********************************

Harry fell asleep in the car, it was warm and cozy, instrumental carols playing. He felt it though when the car stopped. He looked at the cottage, lights on inside. 

"I have someone in the village who comes in, to prep for my visit." Percival explained. "We'll get you settled in front of a fire and I'll come back out and get all the gifts."

They went to the door and Percival pushed it open. He let Harry go in first. And Harry saw all the decorations, the living space just covered in Christmas. He wept just a little. Percival kissed the track of tears. "Happy Christmas my love. It's going to be a good few days for us." 

Harry thought of the one small box tucked in with all the others, of what he wanted to ask Percival. "Good days. Merry days." He agreed and kissed Percival some more. 

 

 


	19. A Gentleman Doesn't Lie and Hurt Himself

Harry felt a soft pressure on his chest, it crept up to his throat. He slowly woke up and stared into the most gorgeous eyes he had every seen. "Well hello there, beautiful creature. You are a delightful sight to wake up to."

"Why thank you darling." Percival's voice was husky, still thick with sleep.

"Oh who cares about you?" Harry said. He ran his hand over his kitten's fur. "Hello Dread Pirate Mewttins. You are so clever! How did you manage to get on the bed all by yourself, it is terribly high up and you are so small. You should have a reward for being so clever."

"Mrrw." The Dread Pirate Mewttins said before collapsing on Harry's chest and purring.

"I bought the kitten for you do I get a reward?" Percival asked looking at the two.

"Clean his litter." Harry said. "And the salmon can, he doesn't like the tuna as much." Harry made cooing noises at the cat.

Percival groaned. He knew this was a dumb idea getting Harry a cat. He felt a punch to his kidney. "I'm going." But he smiled as he could hear Harry talking to the wee kitten.

Eventually the two followed, the kitten held carefully in Harry's hands. Percival looked at the ring he had put on Harry's finger, it looked good. He smiled and started a fry up.

Harry carefully put the Dread Pirate Mewttins down by his food. "I'll go put your catnip toy on the floor. Shhhh don't tell mean one."

"Yes I'm horrible for not wanting a kitten to be stoned out of his gourd the whole time."

"It makes him happy." Harry said. "He's growing, learning." Harry gave the kitten one last scratch and sat at the table.

"Do you need your meds?" Percival asked.

"Took them already." Harry said easily. It was his turn to look at Percival's hand and think how good the ring looked on it. "Can we make up a really charming and incredibly romantic story for how I proposed to you?"

"I don't know," Percival said as he put food on the table. "Your new kitten bringing you the ring that he wouldn't let me tie around his neck and then you going numb and quiet for 20 minutes before yelling NO I WAS GOING TO DO IT FIRST! And throwing our Christmas gifts around the room to find the box you had hidden under the tree and then throwing it at my face seems plenty romantic to me." Percival picked up a piece of bacon and pointed it at Harry. "In fact I think it is done right perfect, and we will not change the story a whit."

"Fine, fine." Harry said with a pout. He blinked heavily.

"Headache?" Percival asked quietly. He was still having them, though they were far less severe and less frequent, more tied to his skull healing.

"I'm fine, Michael." Harry smiled. "Though might be a little shagged out."

"mmmm, you have been enthusiastic since we got here." Percival grinned. "And anyway we need to pack up, we leave tonight."

"No we don't, it's only the -"

"The 28th the day we promised to return?"

"No. Stay. Cozy, comfy." Harry said. "I'm sure all the bad guys of the world decided to mend their ways and we can retire and play with the Dread Pirate Mewttins and shag and watch Doctor Who for the rest of our days, maybe get married somewhere in there."

Percival kissed Harry. "I am quite sure that that happened, but perhaps we should pack up and go to London, just to make sure."

"I'll have to go back to work." Harry said pouting.

"Do you not feel up to it? Harry, there is no specific timeline on brain surgery. Yes we all want you back as Arthur, but you don't have to -" 

"No, no I want the job back." Harry said. "I just have enjoyed being you and me." Percival still looked worried. "I do, Michael, I believe in the job and want to do it well. And retiring at my age? I'd be bored and turn to super villainy and then you would have to hunt me and my fierce sidekick down and there would be a battle to the death and it would all be a waste."

"Eggsy would be a fierce sidekick." Percival agreed.

"I was talking about the Dread Pirate Mewttins." Harry replied. They heard a smash and a small meow.

"The fiercest sidekick of all." Percival smiled. "I would not want to fight him." 

"I know he could topple the balance of the world." Harry said. "I know that I won't be rushed into the job, that we'll be easing me back me in. But -"

"But?"

"But what if I am blind again?" Harry asked. "What if I miss something again?"

"You won't. You always learn and you'll have learned from this." Percival said. He kissed Harry. "And you have us. Merlin and I will do whatever it takes to keep you as sane as Harry Hart can be."

"That's not very much."

"No, but it is mostly a benign insanity." Percival kissed him again. "Slow steps, Daddy, and we'll get you where you need to be."

"Okay." Harry said. "Okay. We can pack up."

************************************

Harry woke up on the couch in his office. He tried to process how he got there. He blinked and saw Merlin sitting across from him, glaring at him.

"How's the hangover Harry?" Merlin asked.

"Not great." Harry replied. "Not even a full glass of champagne."

"Yes well when your tolerance is down from not having a drop of alcohol for six weeks and lying about your intake of your pain medications, it will cause a reaction." Merlin's voice was hard.

"Ah." Harry said. "I take it I tattled on myself." He tried for a charming grin.

"Do ye think this is funny?" Merlin was glowering. "Do ye think that worrying those who love you is funny? Do ye think mucking with your health after ye have had FUCKING BRAIN SURGERY IS FUNNY?" Merlin was roaring at the end.

Harry winced. "Where's Michael?" he asked.

"Not here." Merlin said. "He couldn't look at you. He went to run the obstacle course. Harry, he is questioning your relationship."

"Why?" Harry asked in shock.

"Because he have been lying to him for a couple weeks?" Merlin asked. "Because you've been lying since Christmas about taking your medication? Because you are taking chances with your health after everything he did and was willing to give up just to have you better?" Merlin shook his head. "You have always done many things Harry, made me laugh, made me cry, pissed me off, but never, never have ye disappointed me like you have here. Fix yourself, fix this, or I'll be damned if I see the job go back to ye. If ye won't look after yourself, how can we trust ye to look after us?" Merlin gave him a look of disgust and stormed out of the office.

Harry sat up on the sofa, pressed his palms to his eye and the patch. He had worn a red sparkle one, to celebrate the house he had bought for he and Michael. He thought about everything that had happened since they had returned from the cottage.

It had been quiet through the new year. Dr. Pierce said Harry was doing well, and could start light work again. He had been having meetings and reading the report a day he was allowed, maybe he had done a little more than was recommended. And maybe he took less of his pain medication than was suggested, but it made him woozy. And he didn't exactly tell anyone about it.

And it was good to be useful again. He had surprisingly missed the job, and there was lots to be done. 

Everyone was getting back to work, even Percival had to be sent out on a mission. They had a quick goodbye, and Percival had made an idle comment of how annoying it was that he couldn't remember which clothes were at his or Harry's place and being in separate spaces was frustrating.

So Harry had an idea and dragged Eggsy along and maybe he bought he and Michael a house. A beautiful wreck of a place.

"Bruv, are you just allowed to buy a house while your fiance is out killing people?" Eggsy had asked. "Especially one as manky as this?"

"Not manky, just needs some love. And new wiring, and maybe fumigation, and the bathrooms and kitchens completely gutted." Harry grinned. "But it has potential. So much potential for Michael and I."

"Still, think you're supposed to talk million pound purchases out first." Eggsy replied.

"It's fine. Let's go look at paint swatches." 

"Why me?" Eggsy muttered. 

"Because you love me." Harry fluttered his lashes.

"Michael better be back soon."

And he had been and they had a good reunion, and Michael loved their mess of a house and they celebrated with a little champagne, Harry lying about his pain meds and thus getting loopy. 

Which lead to him being alone in his office, disappointing those closest to him.

Harry sighed. Crap.

He went to find Michael to apologize, only he had left the estate and wasn't answering his phone.

Harry went crashed in one of the spare rooms of the estate.

**********************************

Michael stood in the wreck of a living room, the room that was supposed to be his and Harry's. The place was a disaster, needed a ridiculous amount of work, and he was pretty sure he just saw a mouse. It was perfect. And he didn't know if he would ever actually live in it.

He found a less grotty corner of floor to sit on, stared at the fireplace. He didn't know how long he sat there, but he heard the door open, and steps. He waited, the steps stopped and a body sat beside him.

"This room would look lovely in a soft blue, or maybe even yellow, cheerful. A few of your butterflies, a couple of my maps, comfortable sofas and a few bookshelves, a basket of yarn by the window. The Dread Pirate Mewttins would love that window." Percival said.

"He will." Harry agreed.

"I would have liked to have lived here with you, and I don't know if I can." 

"Michael." Harry said. "Michael, I am sorry."

"Are you? Or are you just sorry you got caught?" Percival looked at Harry. He had his knit cap off, the hair was growing back in, you could only see the scar if you really looked, soon it wouldn't be noticeable at all.

"I never messed with the blood thinners, it was only the others." Harry said. "I didn't need them."

"No, of course not, who needs the medications that a doctor gives you, to deal with the fact that you had brain surgery."

"They made me weak."

"They helped make you better."

Harry sighed and looked around. "I hated not being in charge of my own body. It was so frustrating, while you were gone on the mission, I couldn't even stay home alone."

"Because you had brain surgery a month ago."

"Exactly a month, I can read, you all were being overly cautious." Harry replied.

"Of course we were!" Percival stood and looked down at him. "Of course we were being hyper vigilant, we all came close to losing you! It isn't just your life you fuck about with when you pull this shit, it is all of ours! All of us who love you and worry about you and just want you to be well. And you ignoring advice, ignoring proper care for yourself, spits in the face of everything we feel for you." Percival walked over to the window. "I lost one man to this job, to his stupidity and belief in his invulnerability. If you think I will stand here and watch that again you are sorely mistaken."

Harry stood and walked over to Percival and wrapped him into a hug. He rested his head on Percival's shoulder blade. "I am sorry. I'll be better. And I'll be honest. You matter to me, this life we are going to build together matters to me. I want to repair this hovel and make it beautiful and live here with you. I want to marry you. I want forever with you. But you all also need to let me breathe a little. Please."

Percival sighed. "We just...we don't want to lose you. I don't think you realize what it would do to all of us if you were gone."

"We go, talk to Dr. Pierce, I'll be honest about what I've been screwing around with, and we see about something that works to satisfy medical safe guards, but allows me to feel control over myself." Harry kissed Percival's neck. "I love you Michael. I love you so much."

"I know." Percival turned around. "I love you too." He looked around the room. "This hell hole is amazing you know. I do want to fix it up with you. Though blending our tastes should be interesting."

"We'll figure it out. But maybe we should break in the place first?" Harry wiggled his brows.

Percival snorted. "You think there is a single safe place in here to have sex on?"

"Yes!" Harry grinned. "I may have cleaned one corner and have drop cloths in place, just in case."

Percival laughed. "Well, lead the way then."

Harry lead them up to what would be their master bedroom someday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we will get Harry back on the job and deal with the Caradoc situation once and for all.


	20. A Gentleman is Gracious in Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter that deals with political intrigue and the workings of the Kingsman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is an epilogue to this that will be clearly marked and moves to an instance a few months in the future. It is a little dark - or at least is questionable morality at the hands of a few of our favourites and feel free to skip it if that is not to your taste as skipping it won't affect reading the rest of this story.

Harry stared at the calendar. The fifth was coming soon. So soon and then it would all be done, he'd be Arthur again. Probably. Most likely. But there were a lot of things that had to happen before that.

He groaned. "Why did everyone decide to change everything?" He rolled over and burrowed into Percival.

"Dominoes. You fell and we all did." Percival smiled to himself as Harry grumbled and snugged in even more. "You are the one that started all these changes, got everyone thinking."

"Well they should stop that." Harry protested. "We could leave Merlin as Arthur, run away, make cheese on a small farm somewhere."

Percival laughed. "Or, you could do your job that you love. How many meetings do you have before the big day?"

"Too many. Some are easy...some are not." Harry said.

"Caradoc." Percival said.

"Mmmm." Harry agreed. "Hard one."

"I could make it easy for you." Percival offered.

"No." Harry said. "Whatever you are thinking no." He looked up and waited for Percival to nod. "A couple of my meetings are easy at least. Merlin yelling about reports, Bedievere asking for his transfer and I've penciled in Eggsy being a nuisance at least three times."

"Am I penciled in?" Percival asked.

"Lunch every day." Harry promised.

"You have a meeting today you know." Percival said. "An important bit of business."

Harry grinned and started to slide his hand down Percival's body. "Oh I just bet I do."

Percival stopped his hand. "You have to go knit, you haven't seen Doris since before your surgery. She's going to kill you."

"Oh shit." Harry said, all desire immediately killed. He ran to the shower.

 

Doris watched Harry walk into Mrs Carson's yarn shop from her standard seat in the corner. 

Harry sat down beside her. "Doris, you are looking quite lovely today, winter is agreeing with you is it?"

"Nope, my hip is killing me." Doris looked up, "Get the basket." Mrs Carson giggled and went into the back. She came out with a basket rather overflowing with yarn. "There is a ball of yarn in there for every other day that you didn't stop by or personally let us see that you were all right." Harry's eyes widened. "You are allowed to use your friends and family discount."

"Yes ma'am." Harry said. He wondered if he would drop dead upon seeing the total. He didn't but there was definitely some chest pains. He brought the basket back to Doris. "Forgive me?"

"Maybe." She gestured to the chair. "Eggsy been keeping us up to date, but that doesn't excuse you not stopping by yourself. Know you been busy, healing, buying houses, being stupid about your meds."

Harry winced and Doris pat his cheek. Hard. "Sorry ma'am won't be so rude again."

"Good boy. Now go get your yarn from the back, I have to assume what little piss poor skill you have, has completely atrophied over the last few weeks." 

Harry smiled, and got his tea cozy.

*************************

Harry was pleased with himself he had only fallen asleep in meetings with Merlin and never with the Kingsman agents. And that had nothing to do with his brain injury but rather just how boring all the steps to get him back in power were. And just how much was now going to be covered at this meeting on the 5th.

Merlin kicked Harry. He couldn't tell whether he was faking the snores or not. And didn't really care, he was ready to be done with Harry's job, it sucked. "Have you met with everyone yet?"

Harry didn't open his eyes. "No."

"The meeting is in two days, who do you have left?" Merlin asked.

"Who do you think?" Harry asked.

"Ah." Merlin replied. "Want me to be with you for that?"

"No, no I want to face him alone." Harry said. He opened his eye. "We are agreed though?"

"You are too generous." Merlin scowled. "He should be tossed out on his ear with nothing."

"He was a great agent for decades, that work deserves respect." 

"There is such a thing as too much a gentleman, Harry."

Harry shrugged. "Wanna look at paint swatches for my new house?"

"Nae, I have to guide Tristan through the last of his mission so he can be home for the meeting."

Harry looked at Merlin. "Everyone will be in the room again. I can think of only 4 meetings where we were all together in the room. This will be five and two were on my watch. What does that say about me as a leader?"

"I don't know, you want philosophical shit go talk to Twitch about his theory that the universe is a giant engine, or ask Eggsy about reincarnation when he's really drunk."

Harry looked at Merlin in shock. And then realized how tired his friend looked.

"I am sorry all of this fell to you Lachlan." Harry said. "I am sorry I didn't take care of myself, that I didn't see Caradoc, that I didn't see myself. Too much was laid on your shoulders." Harry looked at him. "I am ready you know."

"I know." Merlin agreed. "And thank ye. When do you see Caradoc?"

"In an hour." 

"I'll let you collect yourself then." Merlin stood. And bowed. "My king."

"Not until Friday, and technically maybe not even then, the table could reject that I am ready to come back."

"My king." Merlin repeated and he left.

Harry knew he should use the time to collect himself, to ready himself for his meeting. He watched his favourite episode of Doctor Who.

Caradoc was on time, a perfectly polite knock. Harry went to the door and took a breath. He opened it.

"Neil, please come in." Harry knew it was a small shot to refer to him by his personal name, but it seemed to have landed. "Tea?"

"No, thank you Harry." Caradoc took a seat across from Harry. "Pelleas has seen you."

"Yes and that is between us, unless he chose to share with you." Harry said.

"He is a good man, and he thought he was doing the right thing. He loves this job."

"When did you stop?" Harry asked, it was the one thing had been bothering him.

Caradoc smiled a little. "I hardly know, but I'm guessing about three and a half years ago."

"Did you believe in Chester that much? I never saw it." Harry said.

Caradoc looked at his hands. "No, not that. I just...why do you have to just barrel ahead like you do, why does everything have to be so open and all of a sudden?" Caradoc leaned forward. "Why couldn't you ever be still and let change come on its own?"

"Because then it never would." Harry said. "It's more personal for you than it should be. I don't understand that."

"I don't expect you too. And I don't need or desire to justify myself to you." Caradoc said. "Just arrange my accident and be done with it."

"We only take a life when it will save another. I see no way killing a man who has given his life in service of bettering the world should suffer. I offer you this," Harry held out a folder and Caradoc took it, skimmed the words on the page. "You leave, walk away this moment cease to be Caradoc. Retired out. You will never step foot on Kingsman property, you will sign this tailored NDA, the name Caradoc will be stricken from the table until at least I have retired. There is a generous financial package there, and I know you've been careful with your money over the years. I will not deny what you have done over the years Neil, but you've lost your way and the arrogance that you carry yourself with is not welcome at my table."

"You speak of arrogance." Caradoc said, disdain dripping from every word. "You?" He stood. "Everything you are is arrogance. In your work, in your words, the way you flaunt your relationship, your friendships, your flouting of almost a hundred years of tradition."

Harry stayed seated. "Confidence, not arrogance."

"Forgive me if I don't see the difference on you." Caradoc bent over and signed the papers. "I will be off the estate within two hours."

Harry nodded. "Neil, I wish you well."

"That you mean that makes me despise you a little." Caradoc went to the door and turned. Gave a bow. "Long live the king." And he was gone.

Harry ran his hands over his face, he need his Michael.

*************************

They were in Harry's office and Percival was adjusting his tie. "You look good."

"Of course I do, I'm very attractive." Harry said.

"Well that wasn't arrogant at all." Percival replied. Harry flinched a bit. "I'm sorry darling."

"He's right." Harry sighed. "It is arrogance."

"No." Percival cupped his cheek. "Or, maybe it is, but there is a difference."

"How?" 

"Walk away. Go in there and retire, and I'll retire too and will go to a beach and never leave." Percival said.

Harry didn't blink. "Of course." He agreed right away.

"He wouldn't have walked away for love, he would never see that as something that mattered against tradition, against the rules. You believe you know what is best, but when we tell you that you are wrong you listen - eventually. He would have never listened." Percival kissed Harry. "You are a good Arthur Harry, never be mistaken in that."

"You are too good for me." Harry said.

"No, I think I am the exact right amount of good for you. Come this is going to be a long morning with a lot of votes to be taken, changes to be made." He held a hand and Harry took it, and they made their way to the meeting room.

 

"That's it?" Harry stared at the table, nonplussed. They all smiled back at him. Merlin was positively beaming. "Doesn't there have to be more fanfare not,  _those who invoked the gramayre ordinance in accord with medical agreement do declare Arthur fit to return to his seat_. No vote, no applause, just oh look you are in charge again wheee?" Harry stared at the table. "Well fine then. So much for the speech I had prepared." He walked over and sat at the head of the table. "Look at me, I'm Arthur."

Percival and Merlin coughed.

Harry straightened his posture. "I do thank my knights for their dedication and support and promise to always think of you and your safety and the safety of the world as my highest concern." There were nods around the table and Eggsy had a great big grin on his face. "I have to admit I did not think that would be the easy part of the meeting, but very well then, we must press on, face all the changes that my illness seems to have brought out."

Harry looked at the end of the table where there was an empty seat. "Caradoc has retired. We will begin candidate training in a month. That agent name will not be used as it is too tainted we will begin fresh. The replacement code name will be Aglovale. Are we in agreement?"

The table all agreed to that motion.

"Next up is Kay and Pelleas. While they voted with Caradoc, I bear them no ill will and have expressed in private meetings my personal desire to see them remain at the table. They are good men and good agents. Too lose their talents would be a shame, and greatly affect our ability to do our job. Gentleman have you reached your decisions?"

Kay stood. "I would remain at the table, if the table will have me."

The agreement came slower, but with Harry's support behind him, no one disagreed.

Pelleas rose. "I can't. I still don't believe in you Harry, but I do believe in the Kingsman." He took a breath. "Liz Bhatia offered a transfer to work with her doing coding and analysis. With the acceptance of the table I would very much like to switch over to the support side of the staff."

Eggsy raised his hand. Harry acknowledged him. "How can we trust you not to give us wrong intel, to not set us up like Caradoc did?"

"Because I say he won't." Harry said. "Because I believe in him. He will not be a handler, but he will offer assistance in facial recognition, voice patterns, skills that he excelled at in the field. I support Liz's job offer to him."

Pelleas looked at Eggsy. "I know the name of every single support staff member, that is more than most at this table can say. I believe in the work the group does Galahad, and I would never betray that."

"Okay then." Eggsy said. A vote was taken and Pelleas was finished at the table.

"I do ask then that you remove yourself Thomas, the rest of the meeting is for the agents of the table." Harry said. Thomas flinched a little but nodded and turned away from his old job. 

"Do we retire the name Pelleas as well?" Kay asked, shaken a bit by the change.

"Yes, not permanently, just for now. Not out of anger, but out of respect for a man who made a difficult choice, and stood strong."

"Do we need another new name then?" Roxy asked.

"No, one has been assigned." Harry looked to Ector. "It is time."

Ector nodded and stood. "Harry and I have had a few talks. Boudica and I have had more. I cannot return to long term seductions but I will not leave the table. And has been pointed out to me by Gawain, my strength was not in the sex but the seduction."

"What does that mean?" Bedievere asked.

"It means that with your agreement I become Taliesin." Ector said.

"The bard." Tristan said. "The storyteller."

"Or in our terms, our negotiator. Taliesin will take over what we had relied on Caradoc for. No one is better at understanding people, how they tick, how to get what we need from them. It is skills that take years to hone, and we could train someone to do it, but why when we already have someone sitting here, ready to fill that role?"

"I agree." Tristan called out before another word was said. Ector smiled at his dear friend. Once more that met with the agreement of the table.

Harry was pleased, this was going more smoothly than he anticipated.

"So we have our negotiator, which means then that we need a new seducer." Lamorak said.

"Yes and likewise that training will being soon, though not as quickly as our other candidacy. It is a different sort of training so we can't just pull two winners out of one pool. That trial will begin in three months, giving us more than enough time to find candidates."

Eggsy looked at Bedievere. "Aren't we going to have three slots?"

"No." Bedievere said. "I have asked to transfer to straight pilot and Harry and Merlin had agreed to it. But I also knew that my loss would leave too many empty seats at the table. Thus I found a loophole. A good while ago a man came in first in his trials and Chester denied him his seat. But, he has in fact survived and beaten the Kingsman tests. I propose we bring him in to be Bedievere."

Percival stared at him. "You aren't suggesting..."

"Corben Smith is a successful candidate who was denied his seat by a bigoted close minded annoying prat of an Arthur." Bedievere said. "It is time we do right by him."

"I support this decision." Harry said.

"What's his criminal record like?" Percival asked.

"He always manages to wipe any arrests that stick." Bedievere said. "Shows talent doesn't it?"

"I also support bringing him in. He'll need some training up, but nothing like a new third for the table." Merlin spoke for the first time.

"Do we accept?" Harry asked.

Enough voted yes that it passed. 

Harry breathed out. "I think we are done here."

"No we aren't." Percival said. "One more change."

Harry groaned, "Come on." Merlin kicked him.

"It is a simple one and most already know my request. On the day that I marry Harry I ask that I be allowed to change my code name from Percival to Guinevere." Percival smiled at Harry.

"Fuck Yeah!" Eggsy yelled. The agreement was easily one.

Harry stood. "Thank you, all of you. Let the new table be formed."

They all stood and nodded to Harry and left. 

"Harry, welcome back to your job. I'm going to go to our private island and drink an obscene amount and have sex with my husband and not look at my phone once." Merlin said. He walked out, a jaunt in his step that had been missing in the last couple of weeks.

Percival moved in front of Harry. "Lots of change."

"So much."

"Good changes." Percival said.

"Yes. Good changes." Harry agreed. "My first time in charge of candidate trials. Should be interesting."

"Not for a time yet though." Percival kissed Harry. "That's enough work for today isn't it?"

"Yes, dear god yes." Harry agreed.

"Then I suggest we go somewhere with a bed and rest a bit."

"Rest?" Harry asked.

"Well, rest eventually." Percival said. "Welcome back Arthur."

Harry breathed out. "I had no idea how happy I would be to be back."

"I had an idea." Percival said.

"I'm sure you did." 

 

 

 

 

 

**************************** Epilogue********************************

_6 months later_

Caradoc sipped a glass of wine and stared at the sea. It was hot in Greece at this time of year, but he liked the blinding light of it, he liked his villa.

There was a knock and the servant told him that he had a guest. He nodded his agreement and continued to stare at the sea.

He waited until the person sat next to him before looking to see who had been sent. "So Harry was a liar after all." He poured a second glass of wine.

"No, he don't know. Took a little side trip. Figure he'll find out eventually, but he has no idea I'm here."

"So kill me then. You're well versed in killing those at the table." Caradoc said.

"I need to understand." Eggsy said. "The table gave me something I never had before. It gave me  _me_ and I don't get how you can get everything it gives and twist and twist that until you are willing to do anything to gain the power of it."

"Do you know, the power was almost the least of it?" Caradoc laughed. It was a cold sound. "It was just how it all broke apart from what it was. How common it became. All out and open."

"Out." Eggsy said.

"The relationships, the boyfriends, and girlfriends and weddings and just all these public displays of what should be private. We should be private."

"Kingsman?" Eggsy asked. "You could have had a relationship, kept it like Kay."

"It is not appropriate." Caradoc insisted and Eggsy realized that he was not talking about the Kingsman, but rather themselves, himself.

"Okay, that's just not something I'll ever understand, though that might be the age and life differences. Me loving Merlin, and Harry loving Michael, it don't make us weak. Being in actual happy and long lasting relationships, not hiding anything, it makes us strong." Eggsy took a breath, he had to let that go, he'd never figure it out. "Was it worth it?"

"It could have been."

"But -" Eggsy wanted to press more.

"Mr. Unwin, you'll never be satisfied with the answers I would give you. Should I even bother to give them to you." He sipped his wine. "I made a play, I lost, and now you are here to kill me."

"No, I'm not. I wanted to ask and I guess I got what you are willing to give, even if it don't really answer anything." Eggsy took a drink. "This is nice stuff. Great view too."

"Harry would be incredibly disappointed in what you are doing. He does at least believe in not taking a life unless it saves another."

"You really won't cause problems down the line, talk to the wrong, or right person? You really going to keep your word?" Eggsy asked.

"I have always kept my word." Caradoc said, affronted.

"Not really, were willing to bring harm to the table, to Ector to prove your point, hurting each other, that definitely isn't what a gentleman does." Eggsy smiled a little. "Besides you never thought me a gentleman anyways."

"Harry wouldn't want you to kill me."

"Do you like the new episodes of Doctor Who?" Eggsy asked out of the blue.

"I beg your pardon?" 

"Well see the Doctor, he's sort of a gentleman like us, tries not to kill, and he has these loyal companions. And one time the villain tried that sort of line -  _the doctor wouldn't approve_. And the companion, Amy she's really awesome, A Scot, guess I got a thing for Scots. Anyways, she looked the villain in the eye and says  _you're right, he wouldn't, but he's also not here is he_?" Eggsy kept his eyes on Caradoc.

"I fail to see the p -"

Eggsy watched as the perfect third eye shot tore through Caradoc's head.

Guinevere never did miss a shot.

 


	21. A Gentleman Doesn't Go Overboard for His First Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think our boys need a little romance don't you?

Percival's knock on Harry's door was quite firm. Harry thought about hiding under his desk. "Nobody's home?" Harry tried shouting out.

"Harry." Percival's voice was patient. There would be no moving him. Harry hit the button to unlock his door. Percival came in and sat across from Harry. "Perhaps you could explain the text saying that we are getting married on April 9th. I thought we hadn't set a date."

Harry tried for a charming smile, his eye patch covered in tiny hearts and sparkles catching the light. He poured Percival a small measure of whiskey. "I can explain."

"Oh I am sure you can, but the question is whether that explanation will save your hide or not." 

Harry went back behind his desk, figuring a good bit of wood between them might help. "I was talking with my uncle about us getting married. He would like to meet you before the actual day by the way."

"Well we have two months, plenty of time to do our jobs, maintain your health, renovate a house, plan a wedding. Slipping in meeting your family, shouldn't be a problem." Percival said, voice very dry.

Harry winced. "Okay, putting it that way, makes it sound dire."

"Not dire, just rather busy, so again what is the rush."

"I told him that we were having trouble figuring out a venue and he reminded me of a location. One that between the two of us we could easily pull some strings." Harry explained. "I made a couple calls and they had a cancellation for April 9th, otherwise booking there would have been a year. I cannot wait to marry you a year." 

"And what makes this the perfect location Harry?" Percival asked.

Harry took a breath and a gulp of whiskey. "It's the College of Physicians."

He waited for a response, but Percival just kept looking at him. "My father was an incredibly active member and I remember going there as a child with him, being bored out of my mind, but being impressed with how they all responded to him. In the end I would always disappear on him, but he knew I would be in the garden in the summer, or the library in the winter. They've opened the library to receptions. I just...it would feel a little like my parents were there, that they would support our marriage."

Harry waited for Percival to yell at him, but there was no response. He looked at him to see a great smile on his face and eyes just a little watery. "Michael?"

"It seems we have a wedding to plan. I'll talk to Taliesin about food, he'll know someone who can work hard and fast."

"Really?" Harry asked.

Percival stood and pulled Harry up with him. He kissed Harry gently on both cheeks and then his lips. "Really. And it looks like I won't give your Valentine's day gift away after all." Percival grinned. "Now I have to go deal with Corben. Come find me when you are ready to leave."

One last gift and Percival was gone. Harry was relieved that that had gone well. Better than well, he was getting married in less than two months.

And he hadn't cocked it up enough to lose a Valentine's gift.

Harry's happiness melted away as he realized that he had yet to get anything for Percival. He had thought about it but with the big meeting and then some of the immediate changes resulting from the meeting it slipped his mind.

He quickly dialed Merlin's satellite phone. It rang a great deal before Harry heard the message.

_I am on bloody vacation with my sex god of a husband and am currently too busy either swimming or shagging to deal with your problem - and yes that does in fact include the end of the world. Let it burn. And Harry if you have clued in that Valentine's is coming up, well you should have thought about that before I left. Deal with it on your own - without overreacting for christ's sake._

Harry hung up and tried Eggsy's number.

_Busy. Like really busy, like mojito busy. And Harry just offer him some chocolate and the shag of his life and you'll be fine._

He was sending them both on a mission to some godforsaken jungle or the desert or something. Somewhere where a hippo could kill them. He decided to track down Sean, he had been married forever, he'd have a solid answer. But the man didn't. Apparently they had never done Valentine's day really, not even at the beginning. He then went to Pilar who was still fuming about Corben hitting on her and Harry backed out of that office carefully. He found Bors alone, Twitch having gone to work on a car.

"What do you think are good valentine's gifts?" Harry asked.

"Well I like to get Pilar new microchips or cables, or I look for random crap that she cane experiment on. She usually just finds something for me to blow up, though this year she got me and Twitch the opportunity to kick MI-6 ass." Bors grinned.

"Yes I saw the video, you and Twitch obliterated their best on that road course, there is a bonus in your pay. But what about Twitch this is your first year bringing him into the fold." Harry asked, getting desperate - he really didn't think a new sniper rifle would be romantic.

Bors gestured him in closer. "I got him a turtle."

Harry wondered if he had another blood clot in his brain, if he was perhaps stroking out. He nodded like he understood.

"Twitch keeps odd hours and isn't really a dog or cat person, so he needed a relatively low maintenance pet. And on his breaks he loves to watch those old ninja turtle cartoons. So I got him an aquarium and a little turtle for his office. Even painted a stripe on the shell -- blue for Leonardo." Bors smiled proud of his idea.

"I see," was all Harry could come up with. "Carry on then." He beat a hasty retreat. Google would have the answers.

Google didn't have the answers.

Not unless the answer was chocolate, champagne, or cheap looking underwear, or gaudier jewelry. Harry decided to give up he had a couple more days. He shut everything down and decided to go see if Percival wanted to go out for dinner. He left his office and ran into Gawain in the hall.

"I have the answer to your problem you know." Gawain was grinning. "It's yours for moving me up the queue for the island."

"I'm not actually in charge of the list. Liz is - she was the only one deemed impervious to bribes."

"Shame that then, would have been able to score you major romance points." Gawain whistled and started to walk away.

Harry was a seasoned agent, one of the most fearsome men in the world, he wouldn't fall for such an obvious trap. "How many romance points?" Harry asked. He swore, he had wanted to wait at least a minute before he caved.

"Keys to that chalet you think we don't know about in Austria. For two weeks." Gawain replied.

"Done." Harry agreed.

"Oh Harry, you won't regret it. Let's go to your office and talk it out." Gawain grinned and lead Harry back.

Harry really wished that the people under his leadership were less dramatic and insane than they were. They really should take a page out of his book on staying calm and collected in any situation.

*********************

Valentine's day woke up with a miracle. The Dread Pirate Mewtinns wasn't trying to kill Percival in his sleep.

"Good kitty." Harry cooed. "Oh just the best kitty ever, thank you so much for not stopping his breathing in the night. I have a special valentine's treat for you that meanie Michael doesn't know about. New catnip toys." Harry whispered.

"I heard that. Aren't you spoiling the wrong creature in your bed?" Percival asked, eyes still closed. 

"I'll spoil you later." Harry promised. "Can you meet me at the new house at 6 tonight? I have some...things to set up for your surprise."

"Did you do something crazy?" 

Harry thought about it. "No, no I don't think so. Gawain had a good idea."

Percival's eyes popped open at that. "Well that isn't scary at all."

"Go have a shower and go bug Roxy or something. Try to convince her of the idea I came up with."

"That will take longer than a few hours." Percival said, but he got up. "6 o'clock?"

"6." Harry agreed.

**********************

Gawain and Ector helped Harry with the finishing touches and were out of the house by 5:45. Harry wondered if the tux was too much, but he didn't care. He straightened the cuffs and put on the playlist that Lamorak and dropped off earlier. He heard the front door open.

"Harry?" Percival called.

"In here Michael." He called out and he popped the champagne.

Percival walked into what was going to be their dining room. Drop cloths covered the bare walls and floor, fairy lights strung about. There was a beautiful dining table, antique but not fussy in the room, music playing from the sideboard. Harry handed him a glass. 

"Happy Valentine's Day Michael." They toasted and took a sip.

"Is the furniture my gift?" Michael asked, it was not what he would have expected.

Harry laughed a little. "No that is an engagement gift from my uncle."

Michael looked at the set. "What is he getting us a wedding gift then? How much money does your family have?"

"Enough." Harry looked at the beautiful set. "You do like it though?"

"Very much, it will go well with those blue paint swatches, and curtains the colour of a latte." Michael said. "But perhaps decorating ideas can wait. The food looks rather tasty."

They settled in and ate, chatting quietly, happily.

Michael looked around again after he finished eating and was on his third glass of champagne. "This is perfect Harry. I admit I was worried you would be a little more...showy."

Harry moved chairs to sit beside Michael instead of across. "I know what you like Michael. And if you are happy that is more than enough for me. This is more than enough for me."

Michael smiled. "Tell me the bedroom is set up a little too."

Harry grinned. "There may have been a bed moved in."

"Excellent." Percival held out a hand and they went upstairs.

Two hours later they remembered the gifts. Harry went to get them returning with the bag Percival had brought and a gorgeous wooden puzzle box for Percival. "You like the puzzle of your ring so much I thought you would enjoy this as well." Harry handed him the box.

Percival's eyes were gleaming in the soft lamp light. "Oh very much so." He immediately started poking at the box, tongue eventually caught between his teeth as he worked. Harry forgot about the gift he was holding, so enjoying the sight of Percival.

"Open yours Harry." Percival said not looking up.

"Right." Harry said. He pulled the tissue paper out and looked at the books in the bag. Old books, very old books. He carefully pulled them out and saw they were poetry collections. All Robert Browning, and Elizabeth Barrett Browning. Including a first edition of Sonnets from the Portuguese. "These are beautiful."

"I had something else in mind for you." Percival said, sliding a slot on his box. "But your talk of your father made me think." He finally looked up. "They were my mother's, and her's before that and on and on. They've been in my family since they were published."

Harry stared at the books in awe. "This is too precious. You can't. They should go to Roxy."

"Harry, they are staying in my family." Percival said simply. "They are staying with whom I love most. My mother would have appreciated that." Percival grinned as he got the box open.

Harry wiped away the tear coming from his eye. "Happy Valentine's day my love."

Percival looked at all the documents inside the box, confused at first. He pulled them out, gave them a quick glance.

"My updated will, power of attorney, medical power of attorney, co-deed to this house, and any other properties I own, your name is on all my bank accounts and investments."

"Harry," Percival looked at him. 

Harry shrugged. "It was suggested that a more practical gift, one that shows me thinking about my future, our future, that I have perhaps learned some lessons from my medical situation might be the sort of thing you would favour over a piece of jewelry." Harry held out a hand and Percival took it. "I know James never had anything prepared and it ended up a nightmare for you. I do at this point firmly believe I am immortal, but it is best to make sure that should anything go wrong, I have not made your life more difficult than it needed to be." Harry grinned. "Do you like?"

"These are copies right?" Percival asked.

Harry laughed. "Yes they are copies. The originals are in a safe at the estate." Harry reassured him.

"Okay then." Percival was relieved. He leaned over and kissed Harry. "It is perfect. Thank you Harry."

"And look no island, or house, or crazy plan in sight."

"I may enjoy your crazy plans." Percival admitted.

"Ha! Knew it." Harry carefully put all the gifts on the ground and tackled Percival. "You are going to love my honeymoon ideas then." 

"I am sure I will." Percival rolled Harry over and began to kiss him everywhere.


	22. A Gentleman Realizes Not Everything Needs to be Changed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit this is a bit of a filler chapter, but I think a fun one.

Merlin stared at Harry. "No." He turned back to his computer and reading the candidate files.

"Excuse me?" Harry was a little stunned.

"Ye heard me. No. Simple word, one you've heard before." Merlin said, adding a couple notes and switching the file.

"But -"

"No."

"Not even -"

"No." Merlin looked at his screen. "If Corben's candidate even makes it two weeks I'll be shocked. He's testing us. And ruining any good will he had. He needs to get that chip off his shoulder."

"His candidate falls, we send Eggsy to talk to him. If Eggsy can't straighten him out, we fire him." Harry agreed. "And since we are speaking about the candidates."

"No." Merlin said again.

"I don't see why."

"Because bottom line it is a good test and ye want to remove it because it made Eggsy sad. No."

"There has to be an alternate for the dog test." Harry protested.

"Oh there is. One. But I've done the analysis and it is a lateral move and in fact could equal long term problems for the table." Merlin switched files. "Your candidate will be out mid time I'm guessing."

"Hmmm, probably, a solid choice but little leadership in them." Harry agreed. It was someone his uncle had recommended, a classman of his cousin. 

"Eggsy's pick will make it far." Merlin said.

"Perhaps. But focus, what is the alternate to the dog test?" Harry asked.

"Shoot your sponsor." Merlin said. "But as I said, it is problematic."

"Why? I think it would be rather good." Harry said after a moment.

"Because with the training we give it is fundamentally easier to shoot a person than a puppy you've trained. And it would harm the dynamics of the table. I've thought this through, Harry and the final test stays mostly the same."

Harry jumped on the word. "Mostly?"

"One, I administer it to both candidates, it makes it more a level playing field. Two have ye looked at the footage of Eggsy's test?"

"Yes, he failed completely and utterly." Harry said. He didn't like to think about it, because it made him think too much of the fight that followed.

"But what did he almost do?" 

"Kill Chester."

"Exactly, to my mind not a pass, but not a fail either, like you just suggested." Merlin looked at Harry. "Tristan passed because he tossed a small tranq dart into his dogs neck, which one Chester was impressed that Tristan had a tranq dart hidden on his person all through training that I never caught and two he technically shot the dog. Bors passed because he shot the dog portrait in the room. Chester was an ass at the end, but he admired creativity on occasion. He just didn't with Eggsy, so we bring that back - the accepting a creative answer."

"I approve." Harry said finally.

"I don't care."

"Excuse me?" Harry was shocked.

"You heard me." Merlin stood and moved closer to Harry. "This is no concern of yours until the pool is cut in half. This is my job and I've been doing it a very long time Harry, a very long time. In fact I oversaw the trials of half the table as it sits now. I am good at my job and do not need your interference Harry. Step back. Hand over your candidate and then I will keep ye informed."

"And that lead to Chester not moving with the times."

"Nae, him being an arse is what lead to him not moving with the times."

"At the very least I feel I should make some opening remarks, about the organization, their value in even being selected for the trials." Harry said.

"And take the sails completely out of my body bag introduction." Merlin growled.

"It would be sort of a good cop/bad cop situation." Harry said happily. He was really warming up to the idea.

"You interfere I will put ye in one of those body bags in front of them." Merlin said. 

"I am your boss." Harry said firmly, his scariest game face on. And one quirk of Merlin's brow deflated him. "I'm sorry about that."

"I'm sure you are." Merlin agreed. "Harry, beyond anything else, ye have a candidate in there, it makes you biased. Harry change is good, but change just because he did it that way, isn't. Chester wasn't always wrong. Arthur needs a certain distance from this, at least at the beginning."

"I do hate it when you are right."  Harry grumbled.

"Must positively kill you that I usually am then." Merlin said. "Now your word that ye won't interfere Harry."

"I just told you that you were right." Harry said. "I am expected in a meeting now. Good day."

"Christ." Merlin said after Harry beat a quick retreat. "Galahad and Percival to my office. Now."

Merlin finished his assessment of the candidates while waiting for them to arrive. He spun in his chair. "Agents an important mission has arisen that needs your special skills." He appreciated that steel snapped into their spines at that sentence. He smiled. "Arthur intends to interfere in my candidate training. Your mission is to stop him and this is non-negotiable."

"Um, innit he our boss Merlin? Can we do this?" Eggsy asked.

"I'll make it simple for ye two. Galahad, you've been saying we need more motorcycles for missions. 5 will be purchased for the garage if ye comply and are successful. Percival, those mods for the sniper rifles ye've been begging for, as well as green lighting that ammunition you and Pilar have discussed." Both men looked interested. "And as this is sort of a personal favour for me, Eggsy next five times we have sex ye are in charge and Percival there is a new carding machine for making your own batts for spinning yarn."

Eggsy and Percival were happily bribed and began their mission.

************************

Both were successful at distracting Harry over the next few days leading up to the training. And it is normal when Harry thinks he's running behind to drop his candidate off. Merlin knows he is planning to use his tardiness as an excuse to stick around.

"Arthur." Merlin said, he check the boy's name off on his list. "Go down the hall third door on the left." The candidate went and Harry looked suitably apologetic.

"I am sorry we were late, just dreadful traffic out there." 

"Ye aren't late, check in is at five." Merlin grinned and it was a wholly evil grin. "Did ye think I'm idiot? I knew you were planning to use your habitual tardiness as an excuse to step into what is my arena. And I promise ye Arthur if ye don't step back, I will go full highlander on your ass."

"Is that a reference to your heritage or the movies?"

Merlin's grin grew wider. "There can be only one. Agent Galahad escort your employer out."

Eggsy stepped out from behind a pilar. "Sorry bruv. He offered motorcycles and a sex bribe."

Harry nodded. "I respect that." He followed Eggsy out of the area.

Merlin sat watching the group mill together from the other side of the mirror. He was seeing if they lined up to the basic information he had on them. He made some notes as they talked among themselves. He heard the door open. "Percival. Your candidate will make the final third, I'm guessing."

"Perhaps." Percival looked at the group. "Why is Harry so gungho to be involved in this?"

"I don't know." Merlin admitted. "I was hoping you could figure it out and fix it. In fact why haven't you fixed it yet?"

"I'll get on that."

Merlin's glasses beeped. "White Hart on the Loose!!!!! He gave me the slip, slick bastard."

"Don't sound so impressed and ye just lost the sex privileges for letting a man in his fifties with one eye who had brain surgery not too long ago slip ye." Merlin roared. He turned to Percival. "Stop your fiance."

Percival smiled. "It could be amusing."

Merlin turned and looked at Percival. Percival couldn't stop the step back. "300 pounds cash to tackle him and carry him off and fuck him for the next 48 hours."

"Which one of us are you exactly whoring out in this situation?" Percival asked.

"And an extra 100 pounds a day for each day you keep him out of my way and my trials." Merlin growled.

"A pleasure doing business with you." Percival said. Merlin turned his glasses on to the feed of Percival's and watched Harry walking down the hall. 

"Hello darling." Percival said calmly as he adjusted his cuffs and then rolled his shoulders.

Harry thought of the sparring match they had had, where Percival had won. He had had that same look on his face. Harry squared his shoulders.

And took off running.

Percival followed.

Merlin sighed in relief. Maybe now he could actually do his job.

***********************************

"Did we break my bed?" Harry asked as he looked at the bent foot board.

"We did." Percival agreed. "Good thing we have that gorgeous new bed at the new home."

Harry tried to roll over and found he was either too boneless or too sore to do so. "I'm dead, I think you killed me with sex."

Percival smiled at the ceiling. "You are speaking to me Harry, I think you are alive."

"Fine you paralyzed me with sex, I am unable to move."

"That is closer to the truth." 

Harry took a deep breath and heaved himself onto his side to better look at his fiance. "Not that I don't appreciate the enthusiasm or work you put into this but why?"

"Because by now Merlin will have drowned Amelia and his point will have been made to the candidates." Percival looked at Harry. "Remind me to take you out to a nice dinner in the next few days, a very nice one."

"Why?"

"Merlin paid me to fuck you into submission Daddy." Percival said, his voice just dripping sex.

"No, oh god no I am completely incapable of becoming aroused again. Don't talk like that." Harry groaned. "Please don't talk like that, it makes my insides feel funny."

Percival moved a little across the bed. "I get extra money for each day I make sure that you stay away from Merlin and him doing his job." He whispered into Harry's ear. "I'm going to use that money to buy us some fun stuff for the honeymoon." 

Harry groaned and head his head under a pillow. "Stop talking!" He yelled though it was a little muffled.

Percival started to sing  _Hey Big Spender_ horribly off key.

Harry poked his head out. "No singing at our wedding for you."

Percival just sang louder.

***************************************

The next morning after a quick wake up shag -  _I have to earn that money Harry, do my duty, to lie would just be wrong_ , they sat and had tea while the Dread Pirate Mewttins sat on Harry's lap and glared at Percival for monopolizing his human.

"You want to tell me what this has all been about Harry?" Percival asked.

"I'm sure I don't know what you are talking about." Harry sipped his tea.

"You know when you get all school marmish, it kind of makes me want to take a ruler to your ass." Percival said.

"What is with you?" Harry asked stunned. "This is more than the bribe."

"I am very pleased and perhaps even a little giddy to be marrying you Harry. It seems to be manifesting in perviness. I won't apologize. And you won't distract me. You trust Merlin more than anyone - including me." Percival held up a hand. "This is not a complaint darling, it is a fact, and one I can understand and be supportive of, I know you history." Percival gave him a look. " _i know your history_. And I am fine with it. All of it."

Harry let a breath. "Thank you for that."

"Of course." Percival moved over to sit beside Harry, took the cat tail to the face for encroaching. "So that's what makes this involvement more peculiar."

"I don't want to become obsolete. If I stay involved, watch the young ones as they come in, I can adapt, change, grow, in ways that Chester never did." 

"Oh Harry." Percival cupped his face. 

"I took this job out of duty and fear, but while I was recovering from the surgery, I realized that I loved it. I truly do love it and want to be great at it."

"You are. You are Harry."

"I've made changes, that what got me into so much of the mess that happened. But more are needed, need to update, keep momentum."

"No, you don't Harry." Percival said. "Harry, you've made good changes, but Chester wasn't wrong about everything."

"Merlin said something to that affect."

"And he's right. Don't change things just so you are different from Chester. Change things when they need changing, when it is a benefit to the Kingsman and to the world. You have an amazing staff Harry and you can trust them. When has Merlin ever done anything that wasn't a benefit to the table? He needs to know you trust him to do his job."

"It's my first candidate training." Harry smiled a little. "I guess I wanted it to be special, or different, or, I don't even know what."

Percival smiled. "You are rather amazing you know."

"I doubt Merlin would agree with you right now." Harry said.

"Oh I'm sure he thinks you are amazing, just he follows that with berk or wanker or tosser or pillock or -"

"Yes I do get the point." Harry said.

"Let him do his job and you do yours. And if you can spare a moment or two, we could work on the last of the wedding plans, it is less than a month Harry."

"Wedding plans would be good." Harry agreed. "Maybe I'll work off site for a few days just so I'm not tempted to interfere."

"A good idea."

"Plus then you can get more money out of Merlin." Harry said cheerfully. "We can buy souvenirs on the honeymoon!"

Percival kissed Harry hard. "It's adorable that you think I'm ever going to let you leave the room."

When Merlin handed Percival 1,000 pounds he declared it the best money he had ever spent.

 


	23. A Gentleman Doesn't Do a Smug Happy Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have their bachelor parties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So party breakdown:
> 
> Harry's bachelor party was organized by Eggsy and includes Eggys, Merlin, Bors, Twitch, Pilar, Dr Pierce, Lamorak
> 
> Percival's bachelor party was organized by Sin and includes Sin, Gawain, Liz, Tristan, Lab Rat, Sean, Thomas

Harry could hear Michael in the shower and stared mournfully at the two sets of clothes on the bed. Michael's perfect suit with the slightly more wild tie and pocket square that his whole party would be wearing. And then his "Groom" t-shirt that Eggsy had printed for him. He had lit it on fire and Eggsy just handed him another. The boy had ordered 6 of the same for just such an incident. His eyepatch looked like a top hat. Michael came out of the bathroom towel around his waist and another drying his hair. Harry let himself be distracted by the sight.

"Hey there sexy." Harry said.

"No, you still have to wear the t-shirt." Michael replied not even looking over. He finished his hair and draped the towel around his neck where it hid his body a little. "You will not disappoint Eggsy."

Harry walked over and slowly pulled the two towels off of Michael. He leaned into his neck and kissed his collarbone. "I love this spot on you. It is a very Michael spot."

Michael smiles a little. "You won't distract me. I need to hit the gym a little more."

"So do I, we'll work out together. Even let Eggsy pick us out matching track suits." Harry kissed the collarbone on the other side. "100 pounds if you wear winged trainers."

"No." But he smiles. "Working out together might be nice. I enjoyed sparring with you."

"When we get back from the honeymoon. You know that trip we are taking after the wedding, the one where you still won't tell me where we are going beyond not the private island." Harry pouted a little as he pulled Michael into a hug. "Tell me, and I promise you'll be well rewarded."

"How about I don't tell you, because I know I'll be well rewarded when we reach our destination." Michael replied. He nuzzled Harry. "It's a week Harry, you can't survive the suspense for one more more week?"

Harry pauses all other thoughts as it properly hits him. "We're getting married in a week. Married. Death do us part married. One week. Actually like 6 days and 22.5 hours since our vows are at 4:30." Harry sat on the bed. He looked at Michael. "What are you thinking marrying me? Should we have your brain scanned?" Harry is only barely joking.

Michael didn't care about his nudity and sat on Harry's lap. "Oh I'm quite mad. Tying myself to Mr Harry Hannibal Hart."

Harry winced. "I thought we agreed to never use my full name. Makes me sound to much like a comic book villain." 

"Because Michael Roger Morton is so fantastic. Really wish my mother hadn't been so obsessed with The Saint." Michael said.

"I think it is dashing." Harry replied. "Why it almost makes you sound like some sort of super spy."

Michael snorted. "To my point - why ever would I tie myself to a man who is clever and brave and strong and loving and -"

"Oh shut it." Harry grumbled.

"You fill in all my cracks Harry, make me stronger." Michael said.

Harry smiled slowly and pulled Michael in tighter. "We can be a little late for our bachelor parties correct?"

"Isn't it nice that you've trained everyone to never expect you on time." Michael agreed. He pushed Harry down onto the bed. "You'll still have to wear the t-shirt though." He whispered.

"What t-shirt?" Harry was already thoroughly distracted.

Michael kissed him smiling the whole time.

****************************

"You look gorgeous." Harry said to Michael, as he straightened his tie.

"You look...festive." Michael smiled a little. He kissed the silly eyepatch. "Now I have a gift for you for your party."

Harry grinned. "Oh? Toy surprise?"

"Sort of." Michael handed him a bag that had ribbons and tissue paper. 

Harry dug in and pulled out the items. A flip phone, a cash card, pain killers, a chocolate bar, and lock picks. "Ummm? Thank you?"

"Burner phone, untraceable money, and a couple incidentals for when you and Eggsy get in trouble." Michael teased. "Better to be prepared for the inevitable."

"We might not get in trouble." Harry protested, even as he pocketed all the items carefully.

"You missed a gift in the bag." Michael said.

Harry moved the tissue paper around and pulled a gaudy button in their wedding colours with a photo of them in the middle. Michael attached it to the t-shirt, near Harry's heart. "What about you?" Harry asked. Michael smiled and opened his jacket and the same button with less ribbon was attached to his belt. "Sap."

"Enjoy your night of freedom." Michael said as he gave Harry a gentle kiss. "Make sure they get your good side in your mug shot."

Harry opened his mouth.

"Yes I know they are all good sides." Michael winked and left for his party.

*****************************

"Harry, please tell me you aren't going to be an arse." Merlin said as he looked at the building. "He is probably feeling miserable and despondent in there. This will have devastated him."

"Yes Harry, don't be an arse." Eggsy's voice was cheerful. What he meant of course was yes Harry please be an arse and let me catch it on video. 

Dr. Pierce and Lamorak stood behind them and sighed. Bors was doing the twist in the middle of the sidewalk while his wife and boyfriend snogged the hell out of each other.

"Kingsman fall in." Harry said. As a piece the rest automatically formed a line. "Are we ready to be responsible adults and bail out the other bachelor party?"

"Sir yes sir." The others called.

Merlin pinched his nose. "They won't let us bail them out if we ourselves seem ridiculously intoxicated."

"Sir yes sir." They all whispered.

"Let us get our comrades then." Harry said as he walked into the police station. "Good evening constable. We are hear to bail out the bachelor party of one Mister Michael Morton." Harry smiled charmingly. 

The constable took one look at the group. "You were the ones who were supposed to end up in trouble weren't you?"

"I'm sorry?" Harry asked politely.

"One in the group was quite morose as he felt he had picked the party less likely to get in trouble. That should have been safe. And to be fair you do look like in theory you'd be more trouble than the other groom. Although -"

"Although?" Harry inquired.

"He's a bit vocal." She smirked. "Has taken umbrage with the other group questioning your manhood. Bar fight, both sides are in lock up, they are still fighting verbally at least from across the way." She looked him up and down. "Hear you have one hell of a sick stick."

Harry is confused. "While usually I do carry an umbrella, I fail to see."

Eggsy coughs. "Harry sick stick means cock."

Harry flushes a little and the constable outright laughs. "How much do we have to donate to the charity funds to be allowed to go see them in lock up?" Harry asked.

"400 hundred pounds." It was a dull night and frankly it would be funny.

"Done." Harry pulled out the cash card Michael had given him. "In fact there should be significantly more than that on here. All of it is yours."

"Let's go then. All of you coming?" She asked to the group. Merlin sighed and nodded, and Eggsy was bouncing on his toes.

Pilar shook her head. "As much fun as this would be, Twitch and I should get Bors home, before he starts building bombs." She slapped his hand. "Put the stapler back. We don't steal from the police." She nodded. "Good party boys."

"Yeah great bachelor party Harry, thanks!" Twitch said as he threw Bors over his shoulder to stop him from stealing anything else.

Dr. Pierce and Lamorak nodded and just sort of faded away.

"Just the three of us. Makes it more intimate." Harry clapped his hands and rubbed them together as the constable brought them back.

"Harry behave." Merlin said.

"Of course I am a gentleman and greatly worried about my fiance who is incarcerated." Harry said solemnly.

The constable took them back and Merlin just took in the sight of the Kingsman in lock up. Thomas was sitting on the bench, head in hands with Sean rubbing his back sympathetically. Lab Rat was adding the periodic table to the graffiti on the walls and Michael was glaring at the people in the other cell Sin and Gawain at his back. Tristan seemed to just be asleep in the middle of the floor.

"Excuse me gentlemen." Harry said politely. All the heads in the room turned to him. There was perfect silence.

"Liz?" Tristan asked from the floor.

"She's fine, she called us from a safe location." Tristan smiled.

"That's the twat who punched me in the face and got away. Bitch should be in lock up too." One of the other men snarled.

Tristan stood and walked to the bars. "I'm sure you were mistaken. There was no amazon that took you apart. And if you were to even think of calling that perfect goddess names again, I somehow doubt the universe will miss a stain like you." Tristan leaned his head against the bars. "I could kill you here and now and no one would care." He whispered as he smiled. The guy stumbled away and Tristan went to help Lab Rat finish up.

Michael smiled happily. "Harry!" He called out.

The other group looked at him. Up and down. A lot. Harry felt strangely exposed. "Hello Michael." And Harry decided he didn't give a fuck. He pulled out his phone and swiped around a little. Shortly the music began and Harry began to dance to the Jailhouse Rock, full Elvis hip shakes and everything.

"Oh good lord." Merlin groaned. He went over to the wall and leaned against it. Harry's smug was going to take awhile. Eggsy cheered and joined in on the dancing.

"What is the purpose of that?" Michael asked.

"Sheer joy, my love, sheer unadulterated joy. I was enjoying lovely cupcakes with some very nice Royal Marines with whom we were enjoying a rousing game of laser tag when Liz calls me to say you were arrested. Tell me did the mug shot get your good side?" Harry did a final hip shimmy and turned the music off. "I behaved and you got arrested. This is going to be the greatest moment of my life. I can feel it."

Michael glowered a little and flipped him off.

"Hi Harry, was a brilliant bachelor party if I do say so myself." Sin said and Gawain nodded. "Just hope that Michael didn't ruin the tattoo he got in the fight."

"Tattoo?" Harry asked. Oh the night got better and better. "And why is there a good bit of glitter on most of you?"

"We went to the Speakeasy Burlesque show, I arranged for a tattoo artist to be there for those who wanted to indulge. Gawain always indulges and it turns out Michael wanted to as well."

"If there is any god in heaven it is a tramp stamp." Harry said.

Michael glower turned to a glare. He took off his suit jacket and pushed up his sleeve where Harry could see the bandage on the inside of his elbow. "It is a Harry tattoo so maybe you shut it."

"You got my name?" Harry didn't know if he was impressed or appalled.

"Of course not, I am not that cliched." Merlin coughed against the wall. "Apologies Merlin. I know you have an E on you." Michael looked at Harry. "It is your heartbeat. I have a photo of your heartbeat on my phone, from after you were stable from the surgery. It was a comfort that beep. Kept me from shattering while I waited for you to wake up. So there it is on my left arm. Your heart."

Harry melted a little. "Oh darling."

"You know he don't look that special." One of the guys called out. "Sorry Michael. Just don't see it."

Gawain grinned evilly. "Perhaps Michael you could share the poem again." 

"No, good god no." Thomas muttered from the bench. Sean covered Thomas's ears.

Michael straightened his shoulders and lowered his voice.

_Be in awe of Harry's sick stick._

_His perfect ass, that arch of back when he rides me_

_That curve of shoulder when bound_

_The lips that beg so pretty_

_So full and pink when they suck_

_My Daddy, my precious man_

_Innocent until I corrupt with rope and chain_

_Cock hungry, curved and dripping_

_Belly with sweet ring heaving with breath_

_Voice lost to pleasure, heart lost to me_

_Eyes plead, mouth desires, cock weeps_

_I tip you over, Empty you of everything_

_Fill you back up with me_

_I am in your head, heart and ass_

_Nothing will remove me from where I embedded into you_

The end. Michael gave a bow to the applause of the other group.

The constable just laughed again and Harry was grateful that the shirt was a little over sized. That should not have affected him as it did. "That is very impressive Michael."

"Thank you Harry. There is a second verse that describes your cock in greater detail, but I think you understand the point." Michael replied.

"I do. Constable what are the charges?"

"None actually. The bar isn't pressing charges. That group got intoxicated and started to harass the dancers and waitresses. Your group took umbrage to their behaviour, escorted them out rather forcefully and then there was a bit of a street brawl. Mostly was just planning to have them locked up for the night or until someone collected them. Oh and the bar called you guys get free drinks next time you are all in as a thank you."

"Michael getting free drinks was what got us in this mess in the first place." Thomas muttered.

"Come on man, defending the honour of burlesque dancers is a very good way to spend Saturday night." Sean said. "I'll tell you some other time about the brawl my wife started at a strip club when a wanker touched our friend."

Lab Rat stared at the wall. His periodic table looked quite nice next to the dicks and phone numbers. Tristan just wanted to see Liz and was getting mopey.

Sin and Gawain were still far too gleeful.

"Harry just get us out of here so we can go home and sex it up." Michael said with a huff. "I am still in the horny phase of drunk and will crash soon enough. Chop chop on freeing us and I'll let you come in my mouth."

Harry flushed a little and the constable went to unlock them. The Kingsman left their cell, Michael pausing to give Harry a hard kiss. "You are going to be horrible aren't you?"

"You have no idea." Harry replied happily.

Sin thanked the men in the other cell for adding to their festivities. Outside the station everyone dispersed and Harry and Michael made their way home.

"So tattoo and a brawl at a burlesque show to defend the honour of the dancers." Harry said, holding Michael's hand. "Do you know how proud I am of you right at this moment?"

"Proud?" Michael asked.

"Yes proud. That was all incredibly stupid and childish. The sort of things that Harry Hart not Michael Morton would do." Harry grinned. "I'm rubbing off on you." 

"Well not yet, but once we get home if you prefer that to my other suggestion."

Harry stumbled. "And innuendo in the streets. Amazing." Harry stopped and turned to cup Michael's face. "I see all your fingerprints on me. Ways that your calm influences my behaviour, the way being with you reshapes me, even if it isn't always obvious." He kissed Michael. "It is nice to see my fingerprints on you as well."

Michael smiled and leaned into Harry. "Your fingerprints are all over me, my love. Or they will be once we get home."

"You know what I mean." Harry said.

"I do." Michael agreed. "I am more comfortable in my own skin because of you. I am more willing to be silly and make a fool of myself."  Michael winced. "I am about to puke all over you." Harry turned Michael and rubbed his back while he threw up over the curb. When they got home, Harry helped Michael shower and take some painkillers and tucked him into bed.

"Less than a week now." Michael muttered into his pillow.

"Less than a week." Harry said. He kissed Michael's head. "I love you."

"I love your sick stick." Michael said before he began to snore obnoxiously. 

Harry smiled. 


	24. A Gentleman Gives the Whole of His Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we reach the end of the particular tale.

"Harry Wake UP!!!!!" Harry heard above him with the sound of Eggsy clearly jumping up and down hard. He could then hear him come storming down the stairs and braced himself. Sure enough an Eggsy shaped bullet jumped on the bed. "You get married today!!!!!"

Harry very calmly pointed a gun at Eggsy. "A gentleman doesn't act the Dursley. A gentleman would bring me coffee or breakfast or something."

Eggsy grinned and began to sing "Get Me to the Church on Time."

Harry fired his gun. 

"Emptied the bullets last night Harry, I rather enjoy being married to the pain in the arse." Merlin said. 

Harry looked over and Merlin was there holding a tray with a lovely full English and a pot of tea.

"Awesome breakfast." Eggsy said sitting up.

"There are pancakes using that skull mold Pilar gave me waiting for you in the kitchen Eggsy, leave Harry in peace."

Eggsy kissed Harry's cheek. "Proud of you for today Harry." He hopped off the bed gave his husband a much more thorough kiss and went to the kitchen.

Harry sat himself up against the headboard and realized he had yet to put his eye patch on. He reached over to the table.

"Harry, ye don't need it among family." Merlin said softly. He put the tray over Harry's lap and stole a piece of bacon as he sat on the edge of the bed. Harry pulled his hand away and poured some tea. "Are ye ready for today Harry?" Merlin asked.

"Of course." Harry said. He took a sip of tea, stared at his plate. "And not at all."

"That's about right." Merlin said. "I put up blockades so Eggsy couldn't flee by road before our wedding." Merlin laughed. 

Harry cut a tomato. "I slipped a tracker into Michael's food."

"How did you and I ever manage to find people who put up with us?" Merlin asked. He took Harry's cup from his hand and had a sip.

"I am charming."

"You are insane."

"That can be charming." Harry protested. He couldn't eat another bite, not that he had had many. "I love him Merlin."

"I know you do. And all of us are going to make sure today is everything it should be." Merlin smiled. "Go have a soak, I know ye love your baths."

Merlin left Harry and went to the kitchen where Eggsy was washing the dishes. He went up behind him. "Thank you for marrying me."

"Couldn't have done anything else Lachlan." Eggsy said as he leaned back. "You were it for me from the second we went to that NICU together. Liked you before that, but that moment? Sunk me forever."

"When ye didn't laugh, but stared at me with heat in your eyes at that midnight showing of Rocky Horror. I wanted you for as long as I could have you."

"Until the day I die." Eggsy said.

Merlin just kissed his head and dried the dishes.

************************************

Michael woke up much more simply. He blinked awake in silence and leaned over to start up his laptop and open the first file that Harry made him. 

It was simple a message from Harry  _"If you bail on today there will be no safe place for you to hide on this earth."_ and then the strains of Sleeping Beauty began to play. Michael smiled and listened to the music for awhile before going to the kitchen.

Roxy and Sarah were talking at the table, Roxy's hand on Sarah's stomach. She looked up and smiled. "Hello Uncle Michael. Breakfast?"

"Just some toast for now. Stomach is a little unsettled." Michael said. He sat down beside Sarah who wrapped and arm around him.

"You are going to be great today, it's all going to be great today." Sarah said. "Our handsome Michael is getting married. And think you know Harry is being all smug and confident right now. You can't let him beat you." Sarah winked.

"I know what you are doing young lady." Michael said as he leaned into her a little.

"So, doesn't mean it didn't work." Sarah replied.

"True."

Roxy brought him some toast and marmalade and hugged him tight. "It's the before that kills you. When the time comes and you see them, you just forget everything else. Trust me." Roxy looked at Sarah. They sat in silence while Michael ate his toast. 

"I think I'll go shower, there are a few things yet to do today." Michael said. He nodded and went down the hall.

Roxy called Eggsy. "How mental is yours?"

"Merlin is making sure Harry doesn't accidentally drown himself in the tub or cut his throat shaving. Yours?" Eggsy asked.

"Doing his best I'm a deadly super calm sniper stoic thing. So, pretty sure he's freaking out inside." Roxy answered.

"Thus begins Operation Perfect Wedding." Eggsy said and he hung up.

A couple minutes later he had a text:

_In a firefight in a navy ship graveyard. All is fine. Should only delay my portion of Operation Perfect Wedding by a few minutes. I have grenades._

Eggsy really hoped Bors was telling a very bad joke.

*******************************

Gawain took out three of the men and dropped to the ground. Bors threw a lighter across the way.

"I'm in charge of the flowers for the tables, and Pilar is picking them up for me, so I'm good.  You?" Bors threw another grenade.

"Helped Sin finish the cake and then I'm basically on crowd control keep the civilians getting too close to any drunk Kingsman. So I just need to be there a bit before the ceremony really." Gawain watched the grenade hit the wall a few feet from them. "Well that's just rude." And they ran.

 

"Don't worry Jasper, everything is fine." Twitch said at the Kingsman garage. "Seriously no big deal, I can totally repair the engine of a 1935 Rolls Royce in three hours. No big deal. Don't give me that look."

Jasper the turtle stared at him,  _well then don't be so stupid_. 

"I'm not being stupid. Me and Mikey got this." Twitch yelled at his turtle.

"Sir?" Mikey looked at Twitch's shoes, the black Docs, and was happy, he hated getting that wrong. "You've never let me work on anything older than 2010 - we don't got this."

Jasper nodded in agreement.

"Shut it you two and just watch." Twitch said. "I'll do this without even ruining my manicure." And he got to work.

 

Andrew was selecting ties and pocket squares for the wedding party when three youths came barreling into the shop, faces mostly covered.

"Bruv empty the fucking till." the one yelled. Andrew wondered if he was even 16.

"Son, forgive me, but we are closed today due to a rather important wedding. Now be off with you."

"How bout you give us all the fucking money, you fucking geezer!" One of the other children yelled. 

Andrew sighed. "Manners please." He pulled out an old Kalashnikov assault rifle and set it to his shoulder. "Please leave my shop."

The three kids stared at him and his easy hands on the gun and ran.

"Kids these days." Andrew put the rifle down and went back to his selections.

 

Sin stared at the wedding cake. And stared at the Dread Pirate Mewttins whom he was babysitting while Harry and Michael went on their honeymoon. "Cats don't even like sweet. And did you have to decapitate the cake figure that represented Michael?"

Dread Pirate Mewttins meowed and left.

Sin fired up his oven. At least the cat had only destroyed the smallest layer. And half the cupcakes.

He could fix this.

He could...realize he was out of sugar.

"Shit."

*****************************

Michael listened to the second playlist that Harry made him. All duwop and fun songs about love. He picked up his voice and hit dial. "Harry."

"Well hello stranger." Harry said.

"We saw each other yesterday."

"Yes but then we were merely engaged gentlemen, today we are men who are to marry." Harry tried for a serious voice.

"Engaged means men who are to marry." Michael smiled. "I like the music."

"Do you?" Harry's voice was pleased.

"It feels like you are here beside me." Michael side. "I regret this idea. I wish you were here beside me."

"No, I like it. I mean I am sure you are actually in the chunnel right now half way to Paris, but I like that I will get to be a bit surprised when I see you." Harry replied. "Ouch."

"Ouch?"

"I just put in the belly button ring you gave me. Changing always hurts. But it looks pretty." Harry said.

"I'm not halfway to Paris." Michael said.

"I know. I have trackers on you."

Michael laughed. "4 hours. I'll get to the College of Physicians at about 3:45."

"Me too."

"Harry we marry at 4:30. I would like you to be on time for that."

"Nothing will make me late." Harry promised.

The men hung up and both were trying to force time to move faster.

*******************************

Gawain pulled Bors out of the rive. "You look like shite."

"Huh?" Bors said as he tried to get the water out of his ears.

"You look like shite." Gawain repeated. Bors just shrugged. "Aw crap water with that last grenade your ears are shot right now aren't they?" He spoke a little slowly as he knew Bors could read lips fairly well.

"Yup, I'm fucked for a good few hours. Pilar and Twitch are going to kill me." Bors said cheerfully. "But at least I'll avoid the schmaltz of write your own vows."

"Fair point." Gawain said. "Let's get rid of the bodies and then go get ready for the wedding."

 

"Well I've ruined my manicure and the car isn't fixed." Twitch sat on the ground and stared at the Rolls.

Jasper and Mikey just stared as well. "We told you."

"Yup you did. I suck."

 _No you don't, this was hard_. Jasper thought. 

"Thanks buddy." Twitch replied.

"It is just a joke that you and your turtle have a psychic mind meld?" Mikey asked.

"We'll never tell." Twitch said. "What do we do Mikey? We've ruined Operation Perfect Wedding."

MIkey smiled slowly. "No, sir we haven't. In fact we have something even better. The black crate sir. The one you lied about on the requisitions. Break that beauty out."

"You aren't supposed to know about that."

"Please sir, we are all mechanics we can sniff a beast like that. It's time to let her free." 

Twitch nodded. "I think son, you are right. Let's go get her." He put Jasper in his tank and they went to pull out the 1964 DB5 Vantage.

 

Andrew collected the items and locked up the shop and went around the block. The three youths stepped out of an alley.

"Don't have your gun now bruv."

Andrew hung his head. "I don't need it son."

He tasered the mouthy one and then slid a knife out of his shirt sleeve. "I"m busy run along." The two left their mate and took off for good this time.

Only of course the bag fell into a muddy puddle.

Andrew had to start his selections all over.

 

Sin was rolling out the fondant to cover the cake and realized he needed a different knife. His back was turned for a second.

"How?" Sin stared at the small cat paw prints in the fondant. "Why?" He looked at it. "Screw it, Harry loves you and will find the footprints funny and no one eats the fondant anyways."

************************************

Merlin and Eggsy got Harry to the College of Physicians on time, mainly because Harry was getting very restless at their place. They looked at the Library where tables were being set up and Bors and Pilar were putting flowers in place, Tristan and Liz stringing some lights. And Harry's Uncle and Aunt overseeing it all.

"Hi." Harry said and he was swept into a huge hug.

"We are so happy for you." Harry's uncle said. "Your parents would have loved this moment."

Harry held him tight. "I wish they were here."

"They are sweetie. Your dad's notes are still in some of these books. Rumour has it he even wrote a dick joke in one." Harry's aunt patted his back.

Harry laughed. "Thank you for thinking of this location. And just...everything."

"Go get dressed and have one drink." His uncle said. "He's a good man. Don't know what he's doing with you, but make sure you make it legal before he clues in." 

"Thanks." Harry rolled his eyes. His aunt kissed him and shuffled her husband away.

"Come on Harry, let's get you dressed." Merlin said. 

As they walked towards the room Harry had been given, Harry twisted his head. "Was Pilar using sign language for Bors?"

"I feel like we don't want to ask. Not about that or the fresh stitches on Gawain's cheek." Merlin suggested.

"Fair point." Harry agreed.

They walked down the hall and ran into Roxy who looked worried. "My parents are here. We had hoped maybe they would come, that maybe she was ready to be nice, but we didn't expect it. I need to go deal with her, but Uncle Michael is nervous. He's listening to your last music files. Did you have to give him 7 versions of To Make You Feel My Love - including one you sang? He's a bloody wreck, can't even tie the tie Andrew left for him." Roxy grumbled. "So bloody romantic." It didn't sound like a compliment.

Eggsy smiled. "I'll go help Percival. Merlin can look after Harry well enough. You go do wot you gotta Rox." Eggsy smiled at her. "Your suit looks brilliant by the way." Roxy was wearing a suit in the same fabric as Michael, cut very feminine. Her hair was loose and wild and she was wearing more makeup and jewelry than she usually did. "You'll look great standing next to him." 

Roxy smiled. "He loves you Uncle Harry."

"I know." 

Roxy rolled her eyes and punched Harry as she went by. Eggsy gave the two men a salute and went to help with Michael. Merlin held Harry's arm in a firm grip and dragged him to his own room.

"If we could just see each other for a second, it would help everything." Harry protested. Merlin pushed him and blocked the door. 

"You two chose to go the don't see each other route and asked me to make sure it happened. Do ye really think ye can get past me?" Merlin rolled his shoulders. 

"When you wear a suit you look like a mobster." Harry said.

"I know." Merlin grinned. "Eggsy and I have some fun role playing planned for after we are tipsy on your champagne."

"Thank you so much for those mental images." Harry groaned.

"Distracted ye didn't I?" Merlin replied. "Get dressed. We'll go over the schedule."

Merlin kept up a stream of conversation while Harry dressed in his new evening suit. Harry's hands were shaking and he wished he could blame it on a brain clot. 

"Lachlan, I require your assistance." Harry said quietly.

Merlin went over and helped Harry with his tie. He tied it and smoothed it down Harry's chest. He rested his forehead against Harry's. They stood there in the silence for a moment.

"He makes you happy." Merlin said.

"He does."

"He makes you better." 

"Yeah."

"So why so scared Harry?" Merlin whispered.

"Because what if -"

"Aye." Merlin understood without needed more. He completely understood those three words. "Harry, you think I would let you marry if I wasn't sure it was the right thing for ye?"

"Could you stop me?" Harry wondered.

"Yes. I would never have thought of the two of ye together, I thought him too cold I admit it, but that was when he stood in the shade of James's sun. Seeing him with you though? No for as good as he makes you, you do the same for him. Ye are balanced together. You've been happier in the last year than I've ever seen. Marry him today and ye keep that for the rest of your days. I will see my brother happy."

"Robert is your brother." Harry protested.

"No, he's my best friend." Merlin lightly headbutted Harry. "Ye are my brother Harry Hart and it is my privilege and honour to stand beside ye today."

"Do not make me fucking cry." Harry warned.

Merlin smiled. "How's this, if ye think I'm letting you go out there in that plain black eye patch, ye are sorely mistaken." Merlin reached in to his pocket and pulled out a black eye patch with a gold claddagh on it. "Matches your belly button ring. Michael had it made for ye."

Harry sniffled a little and took the eye patch.

Harry's uncle knocked on the door. "It's time." He called.

"Be right there." Merlin replied. "Ready Harry?"

"You got my back?" Harry straightened the eye patch.

"Always." 

Harry nodded and opened the door. They walked through the halls and saw the room, everyone sitting looking beautiful. Merlin went to the front where Roxy was waiting in position. Harry stayed in the wings on one side of the room, knowing Michael was in the shadows on the other side. Lamorak started the music. He refused to tell them what the intro music would be since all of Harry's picks were patently absurd. Harry looked and saw Daisy standing there with a basket full of crocheted flowers.

"So This is Love" from Cinderella began to play and Daisy danced through the people throwing flowers. Harry's heart melted and he started to walk into position. She saw him and went running. He caught her in his arms. "You look marvelous Uncle Harry."

"Thank you darling. Go sit with your brother so I can get married." He kissed her cheek.

"You have to remember to give him a big smooch at the end or it isn't real." She whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I'll remember." He twisted and put her down so she could run to Eggsy. He turned back and there was Michael. He moved into position. "Hello." He said quietly.

"Hello Harry. And right on time. I owe several people money."

"You bet against me for our own wedding?" Harry raised a brow.

"Of course, figured it was easy money." Michael grinned. "I am happy to have lost though."

There was a cough. "Gentleman if we can begin?" Their officiant asked.

Harry and Michael had agreed to keep it simple. There were no readings, no extras, just simple words and promises, they didn't even write other vows.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you married. You may-" The officiant didn't get to finish the statement.

Michael pulled Harry in for a hard and very thorough kiss.

The whole room cheered as the kiss kept going. Finally Michael let Harry go.

Harry grinned. "I'm supposed to be the showy one."

"Not always." Michael gave a bit of a bow. "Hello husband."

"Hello. Wanna celebrate?"

"Oh yes." Michael agreed.

********************************

The dinner was fairly restrained, though eating was difficult as Harry and Michael refused to let each other go.

Harry's uncle stood. "At the requests of the wedding party there will be no speeches as that time is better served moving tables so we can all dance and drink a great deal of champagne. Cheers." The crowd applauded that decision. 20 minutes later there was a dance for and Michael and Harry swayed to their song.

"You can actually dance, why are we showing off?" Michael whispered.

"Because then I couldn't hold you as tight." Harry replied.

"Oh I like that answer."

Harry kissed him. It was the 30th kiss of the night, he was aiming for 100.

There was hours of dancing and drinking, though Harry didn't have a drop after dinner wanting a clear head for every second. He almost fell down laughing when he saw the paw prints in the cake. Michael just sighed in resignation. It was very tasty cake.

Michael spoke to his sister and Harry was as polite as he could manage. He danced with Sarah and Roxy. He and Michael shared a dance with a very hyper Daisy that mostly involved spinning and slowly the night wound down.

Merlin and Twitch came over. "You two, go have your wedding night. We'll clear the rabble out."

Twitch handed over a set of keys. "Not the Rolls, it broke, but I think you'll like it."

"Where's Eggsy?" Merlin asked looking for his husband.

Harry just shrugged. A small group went out front and when Twitch saw the car he practically wept.

But Eggsy was there grinning with the rest of the yarn circle.

Harry blinked. "Did they yarn bomb the James Bond Aston Martin?"

"Yeah we did!" Eggsy said. "In your wedding colours at that."

Liz and Sarah giggled. Doris looked smug. Mrs Carson and Mrs Blackwell looked tipsy.

"I'm driving us to the Savoy in a yarn bombed DB5." Harry said. He turned to Michael. "Is that acceptable?"

Michael smiled. "Anything today is acceptable."

Harry kissed his fingers and pulled him to the car. They drove off to waves and Eggsy leaping onto his husband's back and whistling. 

When they pulled up to the hotel, the valet was horrified at the state of the car, and Harry gave him a very large tip. They went up to their suite and paused a little, unsure of what to do or say. Harry looked out the window at a lovely view. Michael came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Harry.

"Certain moments have changed my life. Just tiny little details, choices that seemed like nothing but were everything." Michael said.

"Turn Left." Harry replied. He gripped tight onto the fingers resting on his stomach.

"Yes, like the Doctor Who episode." Michael agreed. "Blindly walking that night and ending up on your doorstep, that was one of those moments. I never thought I would fall in love again. And certainly not with the great Harry Hart."

Harry snorted. "Is this the thing to say on your wedding night?"

"Hush." Michael held him tighter. "I would have been a poorer man if I had not rung your bell that night. Me...me with you...that is the best possible version of me. You aren't my first love Harry, but you are my last and you are the only to have the whole of me."

Harry turned around. "I've had relationships but nothing has been love, the possibility of it sure, but never the actual thing." He smiled. "I am glad my heart waited for you."

Michael kissed Harry gently. "My king. My friend. My Husband."

Harry grinned. "Agent Guinevere, your first mission under your new title is simply this. Stay in love forever."

Michael kissed Harry's jaw, his nose, the eye patch. "That is a difficult mission indeed Arthur. But I feel I am up to the task. I will not disappoint and I will see it through to the end."

"I know you will." Harry said. "I know you will."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay wow. can't believe we've reached the end. I have loved this story so much and thank you for all your support and comments and just sigh...I love these guys.


	25. Bonus Chapter: Greece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course Harry knows what Guinevere and Galahad got up to.

Guinevere and Galahad arrived in Leuca Italy having taken a boat across from Greece. Guinevere had used a different rifle for the occasion and dropped it into the meditterean once done, he never wanted to touch that gun again. Eggsy barely spoke as they drove to Rome.

"We did the right thing." Eggsy said quietly. 

Michael wasn't sure whether it was a statement or a question. "We did the necessary thing." Michael said. "I will let you know when I figure out if it was right or not."

Eggsy nodded. "Harry will be pissed."

"He will, should he find out. Merlin was going to hide us as well as he could." Michael pulled into the house in Rome and saw Harry standing in the driveway. He put the car in reverse. "Well, a life on the run doesn't seem so bad."

"Guinevere we face him." Eggsy replied. "We are Kingsman. We took a life to save others, it is what we do." Eggsy tried to sound confident. "He does look a bit upset though."

Michael parked the car. "I took the shot, so likely you'll get off with a lecture."

"His lectures are the worst though." Eggsy said.

"Indeed. But I'm more likely to be divorced than lecture." Michael said. He put the car in drive and they both climbed out and went to meet Harry.

Harry looked at the two of them. "I don't suppose I stopped you in time."

"No sir." Eggsy said. "It was quick. No pain." He promised.

"Did you kill the former Kingsman Caradoc agent Galahad?" Harry's voice was hard and cold.

"No sir." Eggsy looked at him, an ache in his heart. "I needed to talk to him."

"Why?" Harry asked. "What could you possibly have to say to him."

"I needed to know why okay?" Eggsy lost control of voice. "I needed to understand how he could take something so amazing and turn it like that. How he could do that."

Michael gave him a quick shoulder rub.

"And did you get any answers?" Harry asked.

"Not really." Eggsy admitted.

"So was it worth it then?" Harry's voice was sardonic.

Eggsy firmed his jaw. "Yes. Because we aren't the only ones who knew this had to be done."

"It didn't! He was monitored, it was under control." Harry looked at Eggsy with such disappointment. "You went against my wishes. My orders, how do I trust you again?"

Eggsy looked shattered and Michael stepped in front of him. "That's enough Harry."

"Try that again." Harry ordered.

Michael stayed where he was. "That's enough Arthur." He kept his eyes on Harry. "Galahad go inside contact Merlin, let him know our results."

"You won't reach him, everyone is out on missions including him. Guinevere you can give your report to me directly."

"Very well then. Galahad go inside, I will handle this as I took the shot." Michael continued to stare Harry down.

Eggsy went around Michael and paused beside Harry. "I...just want to keep my king, my family safe. Him alive, it wouldn't keep you safe." He said quietly. Harry didn't answer and Eggsy went inside.

"Later, you are going to feel like shit for shutting out Eggsy like that." Michael's voice was as hard as Harry's been. "You don't treat him like that, you don't hurt him like that."

"So I should save all the hurt for you then?" 

"I can handle it better." Michael replied. "I'll not apologize. He would eventually attempt to ruin us. And you know it Harry. Leaving him alive was too much a liability."

"I gave a direct order." Harry moved closer into Michael's face. "Do you think agent Guinevere that being my husband means that you'll not face censure for disobeying a direct order?"

"No, sir." Michael didn't flinch. "But according to the rules, if a King's life is in threat and more than one agent perceives said threat, then they are authorized to protect their King."

"You and Galahad? That's enough?" Harry sneered. "I doubt the rest of the table would agree."

"Thomas, the former Pelleas, warned us based on his last conversation with Caradoc that trouble was brewing. Kay, Lamorak, and Bors all agreed that his assessment could be trusted. They were the ones who went to Merlin and Merlin deployed us."

That gave Harry pause. "You didn't...this wasn't your idea?"

Michael smirked a little. "Oh to be clear, I was going to kill him at some point, that was guaranteed. Eggsy and Merlin both wanted to as well, but it was deemed that I was best for the job."

"You can't just not listen to me." Harry said.

"I absolutely listen to my king, but more I will do anything, anything to keep him safe. I thought by now that was well established." Michael looked at him. "Harry -"

"No, don't." Harry begged.

Michael closed his eyes for a second. "Arthur, you rescued me against the rules once, to save me. Why are you so shocked we might do the same for you?"

Harry cracked a little and leaned in to Michael. "I...he had to live or I was just as bad as him, or as Chester."

"No, sir, you could never be like them." Michael touched him carefully, the barest hug. "I know why you let him live, but he was dangerous, in our line of work, you never just walk away, you can't."

"I don't...if I'm glad he is no longer around what does that make me?" Harry whispered.

"Human?" Michael asked. "He was a poison in our well. We removed the poison. You are free Arthur. From this threat at least. There will always be another." Michael smiled. "And I will protect you from that one as well."

"I'm going to forgive my agent, but I warn you my husband is sleeping on the couch for a few days for going behind my back." Harry kissed Michael. "How long will it take Eggsy to forgive me for being a prat?"

"About a second. Maybe less if you promise some good yarn." Michael said. "He'll forgive you anything, you know that."

"It's a lot of pressure to live up to sometimes." Harry admitted.

"Most of our lives are a lot of pressure." Michael replied. "We endure. We get through."

"Let's go inside agent, it seems I'm done chewing you out." Harry looked at him.

"Thank you sir." Michael held out his hand and Harry took it.

 

 


	26. Bonus: webcomic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I commissioned meetingyourmaker.tumblr.com to create a knight's guide harcival web comic. it came out simply wonderful.


	27. Bonus Chapter: Bad Days (part 1 of 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: can we just have a glimpse of how Harry and Michael's life functions after their wedding?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be super fluff, and then my kid woke me up to watch spongebob at 6am. Enjoy the feels. There will be a second part that will bring fluff.
> 
> This is a part of the 1 year anniversary of the start of the KEU celebrations.

No one talked about it. 

They all kept quiet.

When Harry had out his post surgery journal and shut himself in his office and cited paperwork as the excuse everyone knew to leave him be.

There had been one particularly bad day where Merlin had gone in and Harry was crying at his desk. He took his friend home in silence. He stripped Harry down, helped him have a bath and tucked him into bed. He stayed beside him and read Return of the King until Harry looked at him.

"Don't tell." Harry whispered. It was the first words he had said in two days.

"Don't tell?" Merlin asked confused.

"Him, shares bed, guns, pretty smile, heart, my heart." Harry groaned. He sang a few bars and took a breath. "Husband...Percival, no..." He took a few more breaths and his brain finally let him form the word, "Michael. Don't tell Michael."

Merlin stared at his friend. "You haven't told him?"

Everyone had noticed that Harry's bad days aligned with when Guinevere was off on missions.

But again, no one talked about it.

"Can't." Harry said.

"Secrets are a poor way to steer a marriage Harry." Merlin chided.

Harry looked at him, pointed at Merlin's heart. "Lost soul." Merlin ran a finger over his tattoo and thought of things he hadn't told Eggsy.

"A fair point." Merlin agreed. He put the book down and crawled into bed with Harry. "We'll all keep your secret, but only if you agree to a few things."

Harry rolled over and hugged Merlin like a teddy bear. "What?"

"You go in and have a scan, we make sure that this is just a lingering problem, and not a new concern." Harry nodded against Merlin. "Next, you consider telling him."

Harry shook his head. "He'll stop. Bad, no stopping for me. Work first. World first, then us."

Merlin sighed, he couldn't argue that point. "Very well, but on your bad days, when you hide in your office, you no longer hide alone. Myself or Eggsy stay with you and we do your therapy exercises."

"No." Harry pouted.

"Ye are getting worse on your bad days Harry and it could slip into your good days." Merlin said. "This in non-negotiable."

"Pretty man." Harry said.

"Ye are calling me pretty now? I'm all a flutter." Merlin teased.

Harry laughed. "No, you're ugly. Pretty man, slept with everyone...face hurt, not pretty man but still pretty man." Harry screamed against Merlin's chest.

"Breathe, just breathe." Merlin said.

"Ector...no...Sin." Harry finally said. "Sin stays with me on bad days."

"Why Sin?" Merlin was curious.

"Because he'll be me one day." Harry's voice was sure on this. "He helps me and I train him."

Merlin thought about it. "It is a good pick." He said after a moment.

"I am smart, broken pink goo notwithstanding." Harry yawned. "Stay? Don't sleep well on bad days."

"Aye. Eggsy already had guessed I would be gone tonight." Merlin said. "Do ye still snore horribly?"

"Shut up."

Merlin laughed and picked up the book again and read until Harry slept.

Three days later when Michael returned, Harry was fine and kissed his husband and when Michael asked how everything had been all Harry said was, "I taught Dread Pirate Mewttins how to fetch."

*****************************

Sin walked into Harry's office. "Sir you called?"

"Bad day." Harry said. "Page with lists, names, times" He gestured and Sin looked. "Schedule" Harry finally said. "Meetings with MI-6. You take lead, can't word quick." Harry frowned.

"Sir, I am not qualified." Sin stared at the names on the page. 

"Nope." Harry actually sounded cheerful. "Deep end of water, kids pee in it, square, always cold, no fish...pool. Deep end of the pool." 

"I'm never a fan of that training method." Sin said. He held up his hand and pointed. "What's this sir?"

"Ticks, but not boom, wrist, bone, arms on a face," Harry hummed a little. "Watch." He took a breath. "You are our talky person now. So you'll talk and do better than jackass."

"Caradoc was more a prig than jackass." Sin said. He pointed again. "And this?"

"Holder, shiny, clasp...tie pin." Harry smiled. "Time to do your job. Writing easier, I'll hand you notes while you talk."

"One more first, what is this?" Sin pointed at his face. 

"Pretty, salt and pepper, disguise." Harry didn't like that that made Sin frown. "Beard. Allison wouldn't mind the scars." Harry wiggled his brows. "Girls dig scars."

Sin rolled his eyes. "Tell me about the head of MI-6."

"Doesn't dig scars."

"Arthur, stay on task." Sin had to prod and poke words out of Harry but got a decent picture and made the phone call. Two hours later, Sin had sweat through his shirt but gotten the promises that the Kingsman needed. He flopped onto Harry's sofa with a large glass of whiskey.

"Feeling." Harry said.

"Sir, what feeling?" Sin asked.

"In tummy, in heart. Bubbles, makes smile..." Harry sang a little. "Pride. Proud of you Sin."

Sin smiled. "Thank you sir." He held his glass up. "What's this then?"

"Rocket fuel."

Sin laughed, it wasn't too far off the mark.

*******************************

Every Kingsman agent or support staff helped Harry on bad days, Sin glued to his side, doing therapy, learning the job without realizing what he was learning. Sin was scared during his meetings with R&D but Harry was gleeful.

Pilar held it up. "Sonic screwdriver." Harry clapped. "I mean not the real one, but it should decode most digital locks on doors." She grinned, "Plus laser, been very into lasers again."

"Stick." Harry said. Sin stepped forward ready to cover, to help, but Harry waved him off, he had grown less ashamed of his bad days thanks to Sin's calm attitude. "Long...extra weight, can you make smaller?" He asked.

"Not sure." Pilar said.

"Ditch laser, make square, fit in wallet?" Harry stuttered a little.

"Oooh interesting idea sir, I'll play with it." Pilar agreed. She smiled. "Glad to see you sir, by the way. Wanna see a couple things go boom?"

"No Arthur, we have a schedule." Sin replied quickly.

"Yes Arthur." Harry replied with a cackle.

Sin went to get the bomb gear.

Bad days were slowly not being so bad.

No one talked about it, but it weighed less on their hearts because Harry began to hide less on bad days.

Everyone learned to wait, to let Harry roll through words with Sin's help. 

Merlin and Eggsy worried less.

But Michael still didn't know. He just always heard about the new trick that the Dread Pirate Mewttins learned.

*******************************

They had a romantic day planned, it wasn't an anniversary of anything, just a we're happy to be together day.

Only it turned out it was a bad day.

Harry felt his stomach turn with dread as he looked at his still sleeping husband. He couldn't worry him, couldn't stand to see the fear for Harry return to his eyes. He scrambled out of bed and wrote a note about an emergency meeting and ran to hide in his office.

He called Merlin and Sin. Of course Eggsy tagged along.

Harry sat behind his desk, clutched his journal. "He can't know."

All three men sighed in unison. Harry made a face at them.

"What's this?" Sin asked pointing to his face.

"stupid and ugly." Harry replied. "Judgement, disappointment." He laughed. "Got those words right."

Eggsy went around the table and hugged Harry. "You don't like he when he kept stuff from you, he won't like you hiding this."

"I know. I KNOW!" Harry yelled. "But I'm supposed to be not broken. What will he do if I'm still broken?"

And Merlin clued in. "He won't leave you Harry."

Eggsy and Sin looked at Harry in shock. "That's what this has been?"

"He married me all better, so I have to be all better." Harry explained. "No broken pink goo anymore." He swore and sang a bit. "No broken brain anymore."

"What's my name Harry?" Sin asked.

"Sin."

"No, what's my name Harry?"

"Confessor...Abdicate...Rochester." A few more bars of singing. "Edward, you are Edward."

"Good." Sin said. "And you are?"

"Harry Hart." Harry said.

"And since when does a man named Harry Hart run?" Sin asked.

"Since always."

"That's the damn truth." Merlin muttered. Sin kicked him.

"Don't sell your love short." Sin said. Eggsy nodded. "Now go home, I'm tired of running your exercises today, I want to make cookies. And you'll only get your share if you go home." Sin warned. Harry stood, his hands shook. "You'll be fine Harry." Sin promised.

Merlin and Eggsy escorted him home just to be sure he went.

Michael was sitting at their kitchen table, a cup of tea at hand. "Hello Harry."

"Greetings." Harry winced oh that was definitely the wrong word.

Michael poured him a cup and Harry sat down.

"I am having a bad day Harry." Michael said calmly.

Harry stared at him in confusion. "Oh?"

Michael nodded. "You see, I know people are keeping secrets from me. And not fun surprise ones." He looked at Harry. "And I hear comments, and I see things at the office. I see how Merlin stands to protect you, I see how Eggsy has his worried face. And I see how Sin orbits you. And you orbit him." Michael took a sip of tea. "If you were anyone else, I would question your fidelity Harry."

Harry's face fell in shock. "No."

"No?" Michael asked. "He's beautiful and clever and you smile at him a great deal now. You have inside jokes. But again you are you and he is he, and thus I don't worry about you fucking him. But I worry about why I am shut out." Michael looked at him. "Why am I pushed away Harry?"

Harry bit his lip all the wrong words wanting to tumble out. 

Michael nodded and stood. He began to walk away.

"Stay." Harry managed to say, relieved it was the word he wanted.

"I'm not leaving you Harry, I'm just going to shower." Michael sounded weary. "Just...if you don't want to spend time with me, could you just say so? It would hurt less than fake meetings on cheap pieces of paper left on your pillow."

"Not fake." Harry said. "Did meet, got called moron."

Michael paused, Harry didn't usually speak in such short sentences.

Unless.

Unless it was something they never talked about.

Michael went back and knelt at Harry's feet. Harry wept just a little.

"How long my love?" Michael asked.

"Months?" Harry admitted. "Days...no Michael...no, not Michael, days no Guinevere...there are bad days." He finally said. "Sin, words, questions, pointing," He said their song a little. "Therapy practices, he does them with me."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Michael wiped Harry's tears away.

"Happen when you are gone." Harry shrugged. "I'm broken without you."

"Then I won't -" 

"No. No" Harry frowned. "Job, job is first."

"Nothing matters more than you." Michael argued.

"World matters more. I will be broken and you will fix the world." Harry said. "Boss...asshole...Arthur." He stumbled on his own title. "Arthur commands, his Guinevere does their job."

"Okay sir." Michael leaned up and kissed Harry. "But, will you tell me after? Let me help when I am home."

Harry nodded. They were quiet for a minute. "Michael?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Bad day." He said sadly.

"Well then, let's try to make it better shall we my love?" Michael stood and pointed. "What's this?"

"Promise" Harry replied, as he stared at Michael's hand. "Forever?" Michael nodded and Harry took a breath. "Wedding band." He managed to say.

"Yes, it all those things." Michael answered. He reached out and Harry grasped the fingers.

 

Everyone now could talk about it.

Bad days.

They were just days really.


	28. Bonus Chapter: Good Nights (Part 2 of 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: overly romantic/sickeningly sweet harcival please?

Harry stood in change room one with Andrew and Hamish. "Yes, this looks good." He tugged at the sleeve of his new suit. "And how goes the training?"

Andrew smiled at his nephew who was fussing at Harry's shoulders. "Hamish is acquitting himself well, though, he is not doing well at certain aspects of the training." He said with a raised brow.

"Shotguns are messy and could ruin other fabrics and work, I refuse to allow them in the shop when I'm in charge." Hamish scowled. "I've seen changing room three, design like a laser cage or something for any ruffians that should interrupt my work. We just got in these gorgeous new plaids!"

Harry smiled. "Oh yes, you'll do."

"Another month I think sir." Andrew said quietly. "I both look forward and dread the day."

"We'll have a party."

Hamish's eyes widened. "Upstairs, no confetti in my shop or I'll stab you with shears."

Andrew smiled and hugged his nephew who grumbled a little. "Is there a special occasion sir?"

Harry smiled, "He's home."

Hamish looked at his uncle. "Your employer is a sap." Andrew explained.

"Ah, one of those sorts. Ridiculously in love and makes everyone around him suffer for that." Hamish sighed. "I will have to endure a great deal in this job I see."

"You'll acquit yourself well." Andrew answered. Hamish smiled a little, pleased with that surety.

Harry bid them goodbye and took the train back out to the estate in his new suit.

"Looking good Harry." Gawain said where he was waiting for the train. "Big plans with the hubby tonight?" He teased.

"How's the drummer?" Harry asked. He paused. "Is that a blush?"

"Shut it." Gawain grumbled. "We're talking on Skype tonight."

"Love isn't the worse thing you know."

"Not in love, just..."

"Infatuated." Harry smirked at the agent. "Go steal a hot hatchback from Twitch and drive the course a little."

"Good idea sir, driving always sorts it." Gawain grinned. "And at least I'm not as moony as Sin is, or acting like the puppy like Mikey."

Harry smiled. "It has been a good summer for affection here."

"Bloody romantics." Gawain muttered and went to go destroy a car.

Harry walked down the halls headed for Guinevere's office when he was waylaid by Merlin.

"No." Harry said as Merlin opened his mouth.

"I dinnae care." Merlin replied, "Come along."

"No." Harry crossed his arms. "Husband. Date. 2 weeks without."

"Harry, ye never finished your lecture to the seduction candidates. Now come along. Guinevere is still filling out paperwork." Merlin poked Harry until he began to move.

"Ugh, why?" Harry whined. "I'm all pretty, they'll not be able to resist me and it will be a bloodbath and we'll have to start the training all over."

Merlin just kept poking him until he was at the lecture room. "Candidates I present the return of the king."

"Har har." Harry said. He resisted sticking out his tongue. He looked at the room. "Oh there is only six of you left."

"Aye a couple have removed themselves." Merlin said simply. His voice was kinder than a standard cohort would get. "Candidates, Harry Hart will now finish the lecture that was interrupted before."

Harry stood straight instead of leaning back on the large desk, he was not wrinkling his suit. "I..." He sighed. "I had hoped to get out of this and am actually not prepared. Maybe we could just turn this into a Q&A?"

Merlin nodded in agreement and Harry opened his hands. "Ask me whatever."

The candidates were quiet for a little while. A girl raised her hand. "Sir, you said to be kind. Why? These are bad people."

Harry looked at her. "Kara was it?" She nodded. "Some are, some are not. Sometimes we seduce and then we kill in cold blood. Sometimes it is to create a distraction, be a distraction. Perhaps the person is an innocent guest at a party, or someone who was brought down, and sometimes they are evil." Harry is quiet. "Sin can speak better to this and I am sure he has, but in bed, in the moment, being kind to the mark, is being kind to yourself. Aside from bad sex being bad, and makes you more memorable than you should be, we are gentlemen and ladies, and we carve enough of our souls away in this job, being kind to the person beside you is not asking too much."

"Did you like it? When you used to do honeypots?"

"Not the Star Trek one." Harry said dryly. "Klingon is not a sexy language." Merlin looked ready to protest but Harry waved him off. "Sex, if you like it, is pleasurable, so yes in the moment there was excitement and joy, even as you are checking for exits, listening for interruption." He shrugged. "But did I like honeypots as a whole? No. I was pleased if it was successful, as I was with any mission, but that is what it was really, a mission."

"Have you done any sir, since?" The boy blushed a little and pointed to the eye patch with the rose on it.

"Yes, some people like scars and a little damage on their partner." Harry said simply. "Two - a man and a woman."

"It should be noted that Harry excelled at the quiet flirtation, the let the other person come to them sort of performance. He used charm, not wit."

Harry rolled his eyes a little. "Thank you Merlin, shall we tell them about the 3 honeypots you took over your career with us?" All the students perked up.

"Sir, I'd like to hear that." One candidate said.

"Very well." Merlin looked at them. "Another day. Any last questions, Arthur does have plans for the night."

"He does." Guinevere agreed from the door.

"Candidates, this is agent Guinevere. Having done precisely one honeypot in their career, they are to be left alone on the topic." Michael bowed his head in thanks.

"Arthur sir, do you still do honeypots?"

"No." Harry didn't look at his husband. "I haven't done any in a year and a half. And have no intentions of doing one."

"But what if you had to, like absolutely gun to your head, save the world, fuck or die sort of situation."

"He would say yes of course." Guinevere said from the door with a smile. "He would do what he must."

Harry shook his head and looked at Michael. "No. No, I would let the world burn before I betrayed you like that."

Michael smiled. "You look beautiful. You are beautiful."

Harry grinned happily.

"Oh for fuck's sake, go on yer damn date. And thanks for moving up the talk of personal relationships and honeypots on the schedule." Merlin grumbled. Harry ignored him and went over and kissed Michael. All the candidates whistled.

"I would let the world burn." Harry repeated.

"We're late for our reservation." Michael replied.

******************

They had a quiet corner booth at the restaurant and talked of plans for remodeling the garden level space of their house, it was the last of the work that needed doing. They talked about everything and nothing and fed each other and the waiter groaned at the two middle aged men acting like teens in love.

"Dessert sirs?" He asked.

"No thank you just the bill." Michael said.

They left a few minutes later.

"I rather wanted dessert." Harry pouted.

"Yes, but there it would have been a tiny sliver of cake." Michael walked them a few blocks and stopped in front of a brightly lit spot. "Here you can build yourself an ice cream sundae as large as your head."

Harry kissed Michael. "You know me so well." Harry went in and put on way too many toppings where as Michael had 2. They sat at the tiny wobbly table and Michael picked up his little plastic spoon.

"There is no spoon." Harry said in a deep voice.

Michael looked at him. "No, I have one, did you forget yours?"

"There is no spoon." Harry repeated.

Michael leaned in. "Are you okay Harry? Is it your head, are you not seeing things, do we need to go to the doctor?"

Harry laughed. "God I love you, but you are horrible with movie quotations." Harry grinned and snatched the spoon out of Michael's hand, because he had indeed forgotten to grab his own. Michael sighed and went to get a second spoon.

Michael finished his small ice cream and watched as Harry plowed through his and kept getting brain freeze. He kissed him each time it happened.

"Come let us go home." Harry finally said. "Dread Pirate Mewttins has missed you and wants a cuddle in bed."

Michael smiled and took Harry's hand. "Yes, the cat that regularly tries to kill me, missed me." They walked about and meandered home. "You do look nice in the new suit. That cut suits you."

"Thanks, a little more modern than I often do." Harry let them into the house. He turned on the light and looked at his husband. "Would you like a brandy?"

Michael grinned and crowded Harry against the wall. "Actually I would prefer to slowly strip each piece of clothing off of you Daddy, and tie you to the bed and lick every inch of you, until you beg me to come and I maybe let you." 

Harry backed into the wall. "Oh." He gulped, it always got to him when Michael spoke like that. "You'll hang it up properly right?"

Michael tilted his head and bit Harry's neck. "But it would look so good on our floor."

Harry pouted a little even as he groaned at the feel of the bite. "Hang it up properly and you can also tie up my legs and fuck my face." Harry offered.

"An acceptable offer." Michael agreed and he dragged Harry up to bed.

****************************

It was late and Harry woke up, curled in Michael's arms. "Stop thinking." He said sleepily.

"I'm sorry love." Michael replied. He ran a hand through Harry's hair. He was quiet.

"Still thinking." Harry said.

"I wouldn't mind." Michael finally answered. "If it came up as necessary. Like Merlin with Eggsy, if it were a last resort, I wouldn't mind if you did a honeypot."

"James did them." Harry said after a moment. "He did them and it broke your heart. I don't break my husband's heart."

"He did them." Michael agreed. "Regularly and yes it hurt. But mainly because he didn't see that it hurt. You do, you would. I'm not saying I want you to run out and volunteer. But you don't have to let the world burn for me." Michael said. "I'm not exactly worth it."

Harry moved fast and pinned Michael to the bed. "You are completely worth it." He kissed his husband hard. "You are worth everything and to make you not sad, even it was just a moment of sad, I would let the end times come, I would usher them in." Another kiss. "To die by your side, the pleasure, the privilege is mine."

"Did you just quote the Smiths?" Michael asked stunned. "You were never a goth."

"No, but he was pretty. A complete wanker and tosser who should probably die, but very pretty in the eighties. I watched that music channel." Michael snorted at that. Harry went back to snuggling. "Michael, I'm yours. I can't, I couldn't even pretend to not be yours, not even for a night."

Michael kissed Harry's head. "You are a gift." He yawned. "This was a good night."

"It was." Harry agreed. "A very good night. Sleep now, no more thinking."

"Very well." Michael snuggled down and started to drift off.

Dread Pirate Mewttins took the opportunity to stand on his head.


End file.
